Endless Night
by bluesands22
Summary: Starts in October of 4th year after the others schools arrive. The Headmaster announces right away that there will be a Yule Ball. Hermione gets kidnapped and her life is going to take a drastic change. This is a werewolf fic. Main characters: Hermione, Remus, Fenrir, Viktor, and some OC characters that are from my own mind. Fenrir is going to be the tough alpha, but a good one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all thank you for reading my newest story!

Title: Endless Night

Rating: M - I will try to announce when a chapter will have a M content rating at the beginning of each chapter if it will contain some. There is a war, kidnapping, foreign customs that will be different, and possible lemons in the future but not right away.

Summary: Starts in October of 4th year after the others schools arrive. The Headmaster announces right away that there will be a Yule Ball. Hermione gets kidnapped and her life is going to take a drastic change. This is a werewolf fic. And the main characters are going to be Hermione, Remus, Fenrir, Viktor, and some OC characters that are from my own mind. Fenrir is going to be the tough Alpha, but he cares for his people. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter:

None

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting in the library looking over her notes for potions, tapping her quill against the parchment causing a inkblot in the corner. Her attention kept steering away from the papers in front of her as she couldn't help but notice Viktor Krum sitting down the table from her, glancing up at her every few moments.

Furrowing her brow and placing a small smile on her face before shutting her notebook slowly and tilted her head slowly in his direction as she asked, "Is everything was alright."

Nodding his own head, not even blinking knowing he had been caught looking at her. He picked up his book and moved directly across from her as he grinned. "Yes. Everything is alright. Vou gnaw on your lip vhen vou are concentrating too hard, did you know dat?"

Blushing Hermione reached up and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "I know you have been in here a few times since you arrived. But you've only studied a few of those times. Are you looking for something?"

It wasn't a question per say but he grinned nodding his head at the unspoken question. "Yes vhat is true. Most the girls here just follow me around, it can be… tiring. Vou do not do dat. Vou have, how do vou say, captured my attention."

Ducking her head as the small blush stain on her cheeks grew encompassing her small face. "I… I haven't done anything. I am just not the type to follow someone around like that. There are more important things to do, like studying. I don't do things that capture boys attention."

Viktor just smiled as he leaned over the table, "Vou did not need to do anything Herm-in-onny".

Hermione exhaled and somehow forgot how to inhale. This never happened. Boys didn't pay any attention to her like this. Her mind going into a slight panic as she messed with the corner of the parchment in front of her, but as she looked at him again she couldn't help but calm at the sight of him smiling at her.

He leaned back in, this time reaching across the table placing his large hand over hers. The initial contact shocked her briefly. His hand was so warm, it comforted her slightly as he tilted his head, "Vill you go vith me to da Vule Ball?"

Smiling as she kept staring at his hand covering her own, but then his words caught up with her brain as she dropped her jaw for a moment her eyes shooting up to meet his. "The Yule Ball? Are you sure? They only announced that this morning…. I mean I am sure there is someone,well... better than me, you would want to go with. I am just…."

Frowning as his large hand tightened around hers as if he was trying to hold something back, "Vou are different from dem. Dey follow me around waiting for me to give dhem anything. But vou. Vou do not, you are strong, vour own person. Vou have something da Dey vill never have."

That was it, her blush was now completely down her neck as well disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt. "I… what… I am just know-it-all."

She swore she heard him growl for a moment as the huge boy… no man got up from across from her scrapping the chair backwards across the stone flooring as he walked away. "Good going Hermione, now he left." she mumbled to herself. Shaking her head as she screwed the cap on her ink so she could leave.

Yelping in shock as suddenly he was sitting next to her, he had only gotten up to walk around the table. Putting his large warm hand on her burning face so she would look at him. "Vou are special, people do not treat vou as dey should. Vou should not be embarrassed to be the vay that vou are." His accent was getting thicker with his apparent frustration. " Vou are brilliant Hermione. Vill vou come vith me to da Vule Ball?"

She could only nod her head in shock, her voice seemed to have left her. Harry and Ron certainly didn't see her that way.

He just smirked as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it, "Ve vill show everyvon how amazing vou truly are."

With that he rose from his seat and left the library. She sat in shock for a few moments before she blushed in realization that she, Hermione Granger, a muggle born, a know-it-all, a nobody was going to the Yule Ball with quidditch star Viktor Krum.

Snapping out of it she grabbed her ink and shoved her parchment and quill into her bag a bit more roughly than usually before running from the library. She didn't even notice Mrs. Pince calling after her to slow down. She needed to find Ginny.

Hurrying her way through the halls, not even seeing the faces as she past them all before making her way to the fat lady's portrait.

Shoving her satchel further onto her shoulder as she smiled up, "Hello Fat Lady, how are you this afternoon?"

The fat lady smiled down at her, "Oh dear girl, the castle sure is bustling since the announcement of the Yule Ball. In my day, young men had to ask our fathers and….."

Smiling sheepishly as her blush returned, the fat lady grinned like a cat that caught a canary. "Oh girl you've been asked! Well in you go, I am sure you need girl advice. Password?"

Hermione tried fighting the blush away thinking about Viktor hand cupping her cheek, "Balderdash. Thank you Fat Lady."

Rushing through the door not bothering to stop more than a moment to check the common room for Ginny before running up the stairs two at a time.

"Ginny? Are you up here?" Stepping into the third year dorm as she looked around. Not caring that there seemed to be more clothing on the floor than in their trunks.

Finally Ginny popped her head out from the shower room at the other end, "Hermione? You alright?"

Nodding her head as a nervous expression crossing her face, "I was just asked to Yule Ball! I have no idea…. I… maybe it was a mistake?"

Ginny squealed and ran into the room pulling Hermione by the arm no longer caring that she was in nothing but a towel. "HERMIONE! Tell me everything!"

Blushing further as she looked around, they were the only two in the room at the moment. "You don't think it might be a cruel joke do you?"

Ginny bit her lip considering the possibility wringing her wet hair. "I guess it depends on who asked you. It wasn't a Slytherin right? I will bat boogey hex them and anyone else if it is a joke. Who asked you?"

Worrying her lip with her teeth as she swallowed, "Viktor Krum asked me to…."

She just stopped talking seeing Ginny's jaw drop open, "It is a joke isn't it?"

Shaking her head as she tried to form words, "Hermione…. Viktor Rum asked you to Yule Ball? He has NEVER publicly been seen with anyone. Not even the most cut throat journalists have found him with anyone. I highly doubt it is a joke. I meant did he ask in front of his friends? Was there laughing?"

Shaking her head, "No…. I have seen him a few times in the library. He was alone I think. He said I was not like other girls. He said I gnaw on my lip…."

Ginny let out a bark of a laugh, "Well he certainly has been watching you then. I don't think it is a joke from that. I meant the guy probably hates the swooning love struck ones. Have you seen his group that follows him everywhere? There are girls from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons."

Giggling softly, "Ya he probably likes that I am quiet. I am not the swooning type. I cannot imaging trailing after him all day."

Ginny just smiled as she straighten up squeezing some of the extra water from her hair, "Nope, you're a bookworm."

Frowning as she looked up at Ginny, is that really all her friend tough of her. Sighing as she looked down, not noticing her friend until she was outright hugging her. "You are our bookworm Hermione. We love you just the way you are." Pausing for a moment before continuing as a giggle escaped her, "And not just because you keep saving the day."

Both the girls ended up laughing as started talking about what happened with Viktor and what she thought the first task was going to be for Harry, Viktor and the others.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I hope you enjoyed this new fic. Please review I love reading them, when I know people are enjoying the fic it helps keeping me motivated! I know it is kind of starting slow, but I promise it will pick up quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this Chapter:

Language (However in text it is technically referring to a female dog/wolf in heat)

Bullying

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 2**

Hogwarts

Waking up the next morning, Hermione put both arms over her head as she stretched out as far as she could as she banished the sleep from her muscles.

Rolling over grabbing her wand from her side table before pushed herself up from bed. Grabbing her shower bag she headed straight to the bath to start getting ready for the day, even though none of the other girls had risen from their slumber.

That was fine with her, she got the bath to herself and she could usually get some early morning studying in as well. After breakfast everyone was heading down to Hogsmeade today so there wouldn't be much time for catching up on her notes later. Stopping as she dropped her nightshirt to the ground, would Viktor want to spend time with her there?

Finishing undressing as she slipped into the hot water letting in encase her as she looked up at the tall ceilings. Taking a breath. She had only told Ginny that he asked her, and then made her promise not to tell anyone else. Ron was already upset about Harry being picked for the Tri-Wizard tournament. She didn't need him getting upset about her and Viktor as well.

Sighing again as she closed her eyes, this wasn't supposed to be her. She didn't swoon over boys.

Furrowing her brows she growled at herself, "Come on Hermione snap out of this. You still haven't even found out what the first task is for Harry yet. Stop day dreaming."

Leaning back she ducked her head into the water briefly.

All of a sudden there was a giggle from behind her, snapping to a upright position she turned seeing Lavender and Padma giggling. Her face flushed, "How long have you been there?"

Lavender just flipped her hair back, "Oh long enough to see you talking to yourself about what sounded like you having a possible crush"

Flushing as she dipped her face into the water wondering if she could disappear into the swirling water.

Suddenly the water around her sloshed around as she came back to the surface and looked up seeing both of the girls in the water. Lavender was on her left and Padma on her right.

Swallowing as she grabbed her shampoo, "I am not sure what you're talking about Lavender. I am just worried about Harry being in the tri-wizard tournament. I can't figure out the first task in the slightest. All the others are 7th years, but Harry in just a 4th year. We still don't know half the spells that they do. I just want him as prepared as possible."

Lavender just rolled her eyes, "You're so boring. Maybe we should find someone for you to go on a date with?"

Hermione frowned seeing the grin that crossed both girls, "Um. I really am fine. I have enough…"

Shaking her head Lavender just started to swim around a bit, "What about Jordan Lee? Err. no he is probably to loud for you huh? Oh what about Neville! You are both kinda quiet and you both kinda study a lot." She made a face at the thought of liking to study. "Yes, We will have to try and get you together."

Shaking her head as as she rinsed her hair out, "Really Lavender, I don't need to be set up with Neville. I am really okay."

Soaping up her body as she tried to finish as quickly as possible to get out of there. She really didn't want to be having this conversation with her classmates. Rinsing quickly before stepping from the bath trying to avoid the stares from the two girls.

Hearing a scoff from Lavender, "What do you want to stay a virgin forever? Because you probably will with that attitude. I mean you aren't much to look at anyways."

Trying to blink back the tears threatening to form, She was not going to let Lavender know she had gotten to her. "I will see you girls later. I need to go get dressed for Hogsmeade."

Leaving the room quickly, but not quick enough to avoid hearing Padma's final comment, "Ya to go alone alone." Before both girls cracked up giggling at Hermione's expense.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting alone on the floor of the library with her back to the wall with her copy of Hogwarts a history opened in her lap. She was trying to read after the incident in the girls washroom. She wasn't hungry in the slightest now. She just wanted to be alone for a while, before heading down to Hogsmeade with Ginny. She would just get a early lunch there, if she was hungry by then.

She was getting more frustrated as the moments passed since she could barely read the words through the tears that kept forming in her eyes when she thought about what Lavender and Padma had said.

She was stronger than this. Why did their opinions mean so much to her.

Running her hands over her jean covered legs as he rested her head against the wall closing her book and putting it back into her satchel.

Sighing she knew Ginny would be waiting for her at the entrance doors to the castle, "Waiting for me and an explanation." She mumbled to herself before heading out of the library.

Walking down the hall making her way she forced a smile on her face seeing Harry and Ginny all waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey guys!"

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Why didn't you come to breakfast 'Mione? It is over now."

Smiling shaking her head as she ignored the pointed look from Ginny. "Oh I wasn't hungry, I was looking into other options for the first task in the tournament."

Harry nodded accepting her answer, "Well we can stop for an early snack for you, my treat since you missed breakfast for me."

Laughing a bit as she hugged Harry, "Oh I am fine, really. Let's just head down. Besides, I didn't really find anything useful, not yet anyways." Giving him a smile still ignoring the now full on glare from Ginny.

Ginny lost her glare quickly as they headed out the door, but Hermione knew she would be hearing about it later from her friend.

The walk to the carriages was done with conversations about what they were going to look at first, Zonkos, Honeydukes or the Quidditch shop Spintwitches, which Hermione was always out voted one. It didn't matter that Ron wasn't here, it was still 2 to 1.

Once in Hogsmeade Hermione gave in and followed Harry and Ginny as they talked with pure excitement about the newest broom.

Hermione just shook her head, "Harry you just got a new broom from Sirius last year, you can't possible need a new one already."

He just nodded, "Oh I know 'Mione, but it is so much fun to see everything."

Laughing as they made their way into the shop, Hermione's laughter died short once inside the crowded shop. "I am squished!"

Harry called over his shoulder to her, "Ya it really is crowded in here, Grab my hand! We will head to the back!"

Looking down seeing his hand as she gripped it with her own. "Don't lose me."

She could see his head bobbing through the crowd assuming that Ginny was in front of him, even though she had completely lost sight of her upon entering the shop.

Suddenly she heard a familiar deep baritone voice speaking in Bulgarian, "Da, az ya pomolikh da Koledniya bal i tya kaza da. Zashto shte tryabva da iska razreshenie na bashta mi ?" (Yes, I asked her to the Yule Ball and she said yes. Why would I need to ask my father's permission?)

Stopping quickly as she looked around seeing Viktor with his friends standing in the corner of the room. But before she could speak up Harry's hand tugged her further into the crowd until she could no longer see Viktor or his friends. What had he been saying?

She didn't want to bring Viktor to Harry and Ginny's attention at the moment so she remained silent about it. As her friends talked excitedly over the new equipment she nodded and smiled whenever they got really excited.

Finally she smiled, "I am going over to Tomes and Scrolls. How about we all meet up at Honeydukes in an hour?"

Ginny just nodded, but Harry frowned, "You need to eat Hermione, let's go get you something now."

Shaking her head, "No, I really am alright. We can go in an hour, we can meet at The Three Broomsticks instead?"

Harry looked unsure, but he nodded slowly. "Alright if you are sure Hermione. I don't want you hungry."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend. He was always concerned about others. "I will be fine Harry, and I will see you in an hour at The Three Broomsticks." Giving him a hug before she pushed her way back through the crowd of people as she pretended not to notice Ginny mouthing that they would be speaking later.

She glanced over where she had seen Viktor and his group earlier, but he was no longer there.

Squeezing her way out of the shop she sighed in relief at not being crushed between other people. Adjusting her satchel over her head before heading down the road towards Tomes and Scrolls.

Suddenly she heard screaming from up the road, gripping her wand tightly as she saw people running about. A few people bumped into her as they ran past her to get away from whatever was causing the panic. She tried to see what was going on, but someone grabbed her arm tugging her along with the crowd, "Run Girl!"

Her arm was released, but her instincts told her to keep running.

To her side she saw a man running at her with a fierce look in his eyes as he cut her off forcing her to turn down an alley with three other people. Two men and a young woman in her early 20s perhaps.

Looking behind her her heart dropped seeing a werewolf stalking down the alley after them. Her heart dropped remembering her Professor Lupin changing last year in front of her. She didn't know what to think as she stared at the wolf in broad daylight 3 days before the night of the next full moon.

Looking back in front of her as she started to run faster, "Run, run faster it is a werewolf."

The girl looked behind her letting out a scream which only seemed to please to wolf more. One of the men flinging spells and charms at the ever advancing wolf trying to slow it down so the others could get away.

As the small group made it to the end of the alley that released to the outside of Hogsmeade near the edge of the forest, Hermione realized their mistake, ' _They herded us away from the others….'_

Looking up at their surroundings Hermione realized there were 3 other werewolves in the treeline directly across from them, she looked over seeing groups of her school mates running down the path towards the Hogwarts carriages.

Suddenly there were large hands on both of her upper arms gripping her tightly against a large chest. Glancing up seeing the tall man grinning down at her as she struggled to get loose, before someone else grabbed her wand from her grip. "Well, well, I like this once. She is a little fighter."

A shiver ran through her body as she tried to fight against him as he dragged her towards the forest line. Looking back she saw the other girl and the two men both being dragged behind her.

Looking up trying not to fall even though he was practically dragging her. His legs were much longer than hers.

Her blood ran cold when she heard the man holding the other girl, "We needed more bitches, this is really good."

Her body started shaking as the man holding her pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, "I'd stay still, wouldn't want to splinch one of our new bitches."

And then the world spun around her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And that is it for chapter 2! Please review, I hope you are all enjoying this


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter:

N/C Situation, Minor, Ect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 3**

Hogsmeade/Hogwarts

Lavender Brown ran towards the carriages, she didn't know what she was running from. Everyone just started screaming when she was talking with Padma and a few other girls.

As she reached the carriages she turned back to see who shoved her when she saw Hermione being dragged into the woods along with others.

Fearful the saw would happen to her she climbed into the carriage pulling her friends in roughly. "We need to go!"

As the carriages pulled out she couldn't help but feel a guilt rising up within her about not calling out what she had seen. Closing her eyes she knew she would need to make up for her actions and decided that she would go straight to the headmaster and tell him what she had seen.

As the carriage pulled onto the Hogwarts grounds she could hear the sighs of relief from her friends knowing that they were finally safe from the attack in Hogsmeade.

Once the carriage pulled in and stopped she pushed her way from the carriage running straight towards the headmaster's office not noticing she ran directly past Harry and Ginny. Only when she was running down the normally quiet hall she noticed the sounds of footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder seeing Harry and Ginny running after her.

Reaching the gargoyle she panted, "Open PLEASE!"

Harry took her upper arm in his hand turning her with concern on his face, "What happened?"

Putting a hand over her chest, "'Ermi…. Herm…. Hermione... They took her." Panting out the words as best she could.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned towards the gargoyle, "Sugar Quills!"

The gargoyle immediately opened and the spiraling staircase started moving as the three Gryffindors hopped on as they made their way up to the headmaster's door.

Harry didn't even have a chance to knock before the door opened on its own, revealing the headmaster sitting at his desk.

His eyes twinkled as he set his quill down, "Mr. Potter and Ladies Weasley and Brown. I am afraid I was notified already of the attack in Hogsmeade, we are waiting until everyone is back safely and the Aurors investigate before letting the students know. Is there something you would like to add?"

Harry nodded, "We were there with Hermione, but separated when she wanted to go to Tomes and Scrolls professor. We couldn't find her in the chaos, but…" Harry and Ginny both looked pointedly at Lavender waiting for her to speak.

Swallowing as she stepped forward, "When I got on the carriage to leave Hogsmeade …. I saw Hermione and three others….. I don't think the others looked familiar. But they were being dragged into the woods be a group of men. They were so far away…. I couldn't… I didn't…."

Dumbledore stepped forward putting a hand on Lavender's shoulder, "You brought the information to my attention Lavender, you didn't just keep it to yourself. I will need to inform the Auror's as soon as possible that at least one of our students was taken."

Taking a moment before looking at her again, "Did you see any other people walking into the woods?"

Looking as if she was thinking hard before nodding her head, "On the far side of the village buildings there were others…. But they were so far away. I couldn't see much. I just remember seeing Hermione."

Ushering the three students to the door, "I am sorry children, why don't you head down to the great hall. I hear they are serving pudding today and I have much to do."

After Leaving the Headmaster's office the three started heading down to the great hall when Ginny stopper and started glaring at the back of Lavender's head.

Harry looked her her confused, but stopped as well. "Gin?"

Lavender looked confused for a moment, "Why are you looking at me like that? It wasn't like I could have charged across Hogsmeade to save her."

Ginny shook her head, "I heard you and Parvati at breakfast joking about how you treated Hermione this morning in the baths. I waited for her to bring it up, but she didn't. She is probably going to keep it all inside. Because she cares more about other people then herself. Why did you even tell the Headmaster? Are you going to make fun of her for being taken now? I have been so mad ALL DAY AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE!"

She stormed off not knowing if they were following her until she stopped in an alcove to cry and she felt Harry's arms nervously wrap around her. "Ginny why didn't you tell me? I knew she didn't miss breakfast just for studying.."

Ginny just shook her head, "I wanted her to bring it up. But…. She didn't and now she is gone…."

Sighing he nodded and looked up as he heard a group approaching them.

Gaping as he saw Viktor Krum standing next to them looking down at Ginny.

Harry just stood there not knowing what to say for a moment when Viktor's friend spoke stepping forward, "I am Petra. Ve overheard vour red headed friend speaking ov Herm-in-onny. Is she okay?"

Harry just shook his head , "We hope so, but she was taken during the attack in Hogsmeade. So we don't….."

He was cut off when a low growl erupted from Viktor before he stormed off leaving his friends, Harry and Ginny behind.

Petra looked as if he was going to follow Viktor for a moment before looking back the Harry and Ginny, 'Ve apologize. Viktor has had a… smash? On Herm-in-onny and is upset vat she is not safe. I should go avter him."

He turned to leave when Ginny poked her head up as she ignored the look from Harry, "You mean crush…. Not smash."

He paused for a moment and nodded his head, "Vank you." He then turned quickly on his heel and left, the others following him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere deep in the Swiss Alps

' _Where am I? It is so cold. My head feels like it is filled with cotton.'_ The thoughts running through her head.

Letting a groan as she rolled over, ' _I must be on the floor.'_

Finally blinking her eyes open she looked around at the stark white room. It was completely barren of furniture as she noticed 4 other women in the room with her. The floors were made of almost smooth stone that went up the walls as well and there was only a single door that led into the room.

Pushing herself up on shaking arms reaching for the girl nearest to her, she was the one with her when they had been captured. Looking at the others she gasped seeing the quiet Hufflepuff from school, ' _Susan Bones?'_

Crawling over slowly trying to ignore the hard stone grating against her knees as she crawled over to the still unconscious girl. Reaching out she gripped her shoulder shaking her slightly, "Susan. Susan you need to wake up."

Susan finally began to stir as the door opened causing Hermione's attention to divert to it.

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when she saw who walked through the door. She saw a face that she had only seen in old newspaper clippings from the first war. ' _Fenrir Greyback… This is not good… Not Good… He was the one that bit Professor Lupin.'_

Looking down as Susan pushing the unconscious girl behind her as she looked back up to the nightmare she was now faced with.

He looked directly at her and though his face was devoid of emotion, she could see a slight amusement in his eyes. "Well, well little one you shouldn't be conscious yet. I was just coming in to check counts. I guess we can start now since you are awake."

Looking him over she could hear the feral growl in his voice, his long hair surrounding his shoulders, his large form completely blocking the doorway. He screamed for obedience.

However, Hermione was a Gryffindor and she wasn't just going to back down without a fight. "You can't just take people! Susan and I are still students at Hogwarts, the Headmaster will be looking for us."

Grayback just scoffed and then grinned, "That old man will soon learn who took you. And he won't bother to look any longer. Do you even know who I am girl?"

Swallowing she tried keeping her head tall, "You are Fenrir Greyback. You were the one who bit Professor Lupin… You are a werewolf."

A grol ripped from his throat, "Ah you know about my wayward Lupin pup. At least you know what is about to happen then."

Stepping forward into the room as two women stepped in behind him walking swiftly over to her, one grabbing each of her arms. "No…. no the full moon isn't even for another 3 days. Please, I just want to finish school. I need to be there. I am muggleborn." She would try anything at this point. Her bravery running out, she was alone.

Fenrir just turned at left the room as the two women dragged her after him, they were stronger than she thought. They didn't even struggle to keep their grip on her.

They walked down the hall only a few feet before entering another room same as before. Solid flooring and walls, no furniture, cold. But this time there was no one else but her. Herself, Fenrir, and the two women.

Looking up at one of the women holding her, "Please I am only 15, you can't just let him kill me. Or turn me if that is possible. Please."

The woman just looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, "You will understand soon little one. Alpha is only taking care of his pack, which will soon include you."

Looking at the other woman who only gave her a small smile.

"Mira, Nanette, strip the girl. Let's get this over with." Fenrir said much quieter than his normal tone.

Snapping her head forward so hard her hair whipped around hitting one of the women, "WHAT?" Struggling to pull her arms from the woman, not holding any part of her body still enough for them to grab her clothing. "NO, No Please!"

Trying to bite back the tears, ' _Is he going to rape me?_ ' She stared at him with nothing but pure fear in her eyes. She had heard rumors of him eating children, but…..

He let out a growl that shook the walls causing all three females to stop moving. His voice kept the underlying growl as he spoke, "Stop this madness little one. It will simply be easier for them to clean you up after if you are already without your clothing. I am Alpha and have seen every part of my pack. It doesn't mean I am going to use you."

He stalked over to her as he grabbed her jumper and shirt in the same grip pulling them both up and over her head, only stopping slightly for the women to release her arms and grip her again once the garments were free of her arms.

Tears poured down her flaming cheeks from anger and embarrassment at being so exposed. Suddenly her bra was simply cut from her body and dropped to the floor. One of the women released her arm so that Hermione could cover her chest, while she leaned down removing Hermione's shoes and socks.

She stiffened even further when Fenrir's hands went to the waistband of her pants flicking the button and tugging her zipper down, before pacing his hands on the sides hooking his thumbs around both her underwear and jeans. The last of her clothing.

Shaking her head as she looked up at him with tears falling in large drops from her eyes, "Please…. No….. I am a virgin… Please don't..."

Fenrir looked down at her putting a hand on her cheek softer than she would have expected, "As Alpha I need to make sure you are healthy and then properly marked and you are turned. You have my word none of this is being done for sexual purposes."

Her lower lip still shaking, but she closed her eyes tightly and stopped struggling as she tried to imagine herself anywhere but where she was at the moment.

Suddenly she felt her pants and underwear removed, the coldness of the room surrounding her now naked form using her other now freed hand to cover her nether regions.

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt what could have only been Fenrir's hands running over her bare legs, lifting one foot and then the other. Moving up over her hips to her back, pressing in slightly around her spine before bending her to see the curve of her spine and neck and then straightening her once more.

Suddenly his has were pressing in areas around her stomach, then feeling each of her ribs before checking her chest, shoulders and the front of her neck. Only growling slighting as he pasted over her tender arms that she was positive were bruised.

Next was her jaw and prodding her mouth open to look at her teeth, grunting in what she could only think was a positive way before running his fingers into her mass of hair feeling her scalp.

Hearing a low growl, but she just ignored it until she heard it again, "Open your eyes little one."

Cracking her eyes open as she saw his searching eyes looking directly into them before nodding taking her jaw in his grip moving her face side to side as he looked her over. "Alright, you are probably going to close your eyes again for this, but I left the most intrusive for last. Do not fight me little one, I will not break your virginal barrier. But I will need to finish checking you fully. If I move you just move."

The shaking returned as she gripped her chest tighten and her other hand cupped her womanhood. Slamming her eyes shut as she whimpered feeling his hand grip the arm covering her chest and pulling it away as his other hand started touching her chest. Moving his hand all around them pushing in certain areas before letting a grunt as he placed her shaking arm back allowing her to cover her chest again.

Her heart dropped as he grabbed her other arm growling slightly as she tried to fight him while shaking her head. "Release your arm little one. I will make it as quick as possible."

She didn't move still and was greeted with another growl, this one much deeper. "Little one, remove it now or I will be forced to have you held down for this."

Letting a sob out as she removed her hand quickly having it join her other crossing over her chest.

Hearing another low growl, "Good girl."

Biting her lip hard as she felt him separate her legs a bit, his large fingers prodding around her entrance but never entering. She just stood there shaking.

She heard him growl as his fingers left her for a moment, as he held her hips still only for nothing to happen. Peeking she could see him breathing in slowly with his eyes shut.

Finally he opened his eyes and nodded before standing.

Sighing in relief as he left her, "Your barrier is still in tact fully, now the final check and then we can move on."

Snapping her eyes open looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed together, "Final Check? You've gone over my body…. In depth." Squeezing her legs together wondering what else would happen.

He sat down in a folding chair that must have been brought in while her eyes had been shut. He ignored her question and only grabbed her wrist bringing her closer. Looking up at her he let another low growl, "If I move you you…."

Swallowing she dropped her eyes to the floor as she answered, "I… I move."

He gave another low growl, one that after hearing occasionally was one most likely of approval.

Suddenly he moved her to stand sideways between his opened legs, placing a large hand on her lower back his pushed her down so that she was now bent over his leg. She tried holding herself up but ended up placing her hands on the ground by her head.

"Hold still little one,, and this will be over soon." He growled to her as he separated her legs exposing her fully as he looked around much closer this time causing her face to flush bright red. Suddenly she felt him bend his upper body over hers a bit.

Stiffening as she clenched her butt cheeks together. "What….."

Growling, "It will go much easier if you don't clench, the anal entrance is used for many things in our world. Especially learning things about your health little one. I am not going to touch you. Have I harmed your body yet? I am just making sure everything is alright. No different than going to your muggle doctors. Except they would intrude on you since they cannot tell by scent."

He growled slightly as she continued to squirmed, "I guess we should just move on then."

Grabbing around the back of her neck to still her as he leaned down to smell her, "Stop struggling little one. This will be over soon you stubborn one." He growled lowly.

She whimpered loudly, but finally stopped struggling. "Good girl. You are in complete health and I kept my promise to not penetrate you. Now this will only hurt for a second." He praised her before elongating his jaw transforming partially into his werewolf form. Suddenly she let out a scream as his massive jaw clamped down on her shoulder, his teeth ripping through the soft flesh as he released his venom into her.

As she passed out Fenrir removed his finger from the back of her neck and then his teeth, "Welcome to the pack little pup."

Glancing over at the two females standing by the wall, "My new Pup is in good health. Clean her and place her in her new bed."

The woman nodded their heads before coming forward to collect the girl. "Yes Alpha."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well….. I hope you enjoyed this. It was pretty dark, I know. I hope you all don't hate me for it. Please review and let me know. I know she is 15, but this was more of a standard check up for wolves, it was scarier for her since she was young and alone and didn't know what was going on. Non-sexual completely.

I hope I didn't lose anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: None, this chapter is pretty mild.

AN- I used Google translate for this Chapter. And any chapter using Bulgarian text. I apologize if any of it is not accurate, but Google translate is never 100%.

Also, yes! A lot of you understood what Greyback was doing when checking Hermione. Like I said in chapter 1, He is a tough Alpha, but he cares for his people.

 **Chapter 4**

Hogwarts

Storming onto his school's ship he glanced around the main deck before storming down to his Headmaster's private quarters.

Not even bothering to knock he threw the door open letting it slam behind him, not knowing or caring that his school mates were right behind him. Petra being the only one who made it in the room before the door slammed.

Slamming his hands on the desk his voice was a deadly growl, " Direktor , koeto tryabva da dostigne Bashta mi sega . Tya be vzeto po vreme na napadenieto . Znaem li koĭ napadnat ? Koĭ ya ima ?"

(Headmaster I need to reach my Father now. She was taken during the attack. Do we know who attacked? Who has her?)

Igor just sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Az ne byakh tam po tova vreme. Zashto vsichko, koeto napusnat grada i da se nasochvat obratno kŭm Khoguort·s tolkova rano ? Vie znaete Znam imat direktora Dŭmbŭldor pita za Petra , Dimitŭr , Kosta , Radko i mestopolozheniyata si po vreme na napadenieto."

(I was not down there at the time. Why did you all leave the town and head back to Hogwarts so earlier? You do know I now have Headmaster Dumbledore asking about Petra, Dimitar, Kosta, Radko and your locations during the attack.)

Growling loudly Viktor was barely containing his rage, "Az ne si vzeme direktora."

(I did not take her Headmaster.)

Nodding he continued to looked at Viktor with an impassive expression, "Nayasno sŭm , che Viktor . Vse pak , tova ne oznachava, che znam koĭ ya e vzel . Az veche izprati pismo vkŭshti . Te shte se tŭrsi v dela . "

(I am aware of that Viktor. However, that does not mean I know who took her. I already sent a letter _home_. They will be looking into matters.)

Viktor was shaking with rage as Petra placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tya shte se nameri brat."

(She will be found brother.)

Viktor glanced up at Igor, "Nameri me na momenta, v koĭto se chuva nishto ."

(Find me the moment you hear anything.)

Flinging the door open as he left the room.

The Headmaster and Petra stood there looking at the empty open door for a moment before speaking. "Direktora, ste nayasno, che shte go izgubi, ako tya e kontuzen, i glavi shte se tŭrkalyat, ako tya umre."

(Headmaster, you are aware he will lose it if she is injured, and heads will roll if she dies.)

The headmaster just grunted, "Az sŭm nayasno. Sega navŭn. Tryabva da se obadite na navodneniya."

(I am aware. Now out. I need to place a flood call.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wolf pack in the Swiss Alps

Feeling around as she tried to figure out where she was. Whatever she was lying on was extremely soft and fluffy, she really had no want to move.

Until she remembered being kidnapped and _examined._

Opening her eyes just a crack she could see the dark fur pelt that she was lying on.

Sitting up slowly as she took in the light brown dress that she was wearing. No shoes or socks, just a dress. She knew she should be cold since it was October, but if anything she felt hot.

Looking around the room she saw 4 other beds made of pelts of fur just like the one she was lying on. However they were empty.

Glancing at the one she was on again she could see about 5 pelts and then a large sack underneath that looked like it was stuffed with something.

The walls around her looked as if they were chiseled, it wasn't like any room she had ever been in.

There was an opening across from her that looked like it curved right outside the room she was in.

Sitting up she tried to stand, but for some reason her legs were shaking.

Pushing herself to move she held onto the wall for support until she got her body under control a little bit better.

Suddenly she heard footsteps heading her way. Ducking down she hid behind the fur bed she had woken in.

She could clearly hear someone enter the room before feminine chuckling softly encompassed the room. "Come out little pup. I know you're here. The guards outside haven't left this room unattended since your arrival."

Sighing as she turned putting her arms on the bed to help her up as she looked around the room.

The girl was probably about her own age with long dark blonde hair that reached her waist. She was in a olive colored dress similar to the one she was wearing.

She tilted her head in amusement and then set down a plate filled with meat and fruit next to a pitcher of some type of liquid. "I am Ember. I am the one who is going to help you fit in."

Frowning Hermione shook her head, "I want to go home. I don't belong here."

Ember just grinned before walking over and sat on the bed Hermione was tucked behind. "You do belong here. Even if you were to get out and go home, do you realize what your life would be like? Alone."

Sitting up, "I wouldn't be alone. I have my parents. My friends. A….. well a guy the likes me. I have school and…."

Ember raised her small hand, "Your parents are muggles, even if they did accept you back they would have no idea how to handle you during the full moons and leading up to it. Your friends…. Well they will try. But it will become to hard on day." she looked upset for a moment, "...it always does."

She tilted her head st Hermione's confused look, "You do know you were bitten right?"

Hermione immediately grabbed her neck where she remembered Greyback Biting into her. "He was human when he…" Flushing she remember what he had done to her. "He touched me.. everywhere. Why?"

Ember leaned over taking her hand, "He is Alpha Hermione. It is his duty to make sure we are healthy and cared for. I know what he did seemed…. Horribly intrusive, but he really was just giving you a… what is it muggles call it when their healers make sure they are healthy?"

Hermione just raised her hands to her face hiding her blush, "A check up."

Ember rocked back clapping her hands, "Yes, a check up. He can tell it everything is okay, all girls go through it when they become a woman. Boys too when they go through their change. Since you are being brought into our pack after that he had to check you then."

Hermione just looked at her confused, "Why don't the healers do that?"

Ember smiled, "He only does it the first time. It is his job to know the pack. He let's the healers do most the work, but he steps in for certain rites of passage."

Hermione just kept watching her, "So he won't touch me like that again?"

Ember pursed her lips, " I said he let's them do most of the work. When you have pups he will check you, as Alpha he delivers the new pups as acceptance into our pack. Or if there is something really wrong with you and you don't have a mate to care for you he will."

Hermione nodded slowly, "What about my…." She pointed shyly to her butt area and Ember just laughed.

"Oh! That. Well as a werewolf our sense of smell are much better than regular people. He could tell by your scent if you were sick or if anything else was wrong inside. Just wait until you get in trouble with your dominant later on. To get you to submit it can be… intense. There is one female who recently was mated, her mate needs to show his dominance often. She is learning though, she was a muggle only so she just doesn't understand yet."

Hermione didn't look convinced so Ember continued, "Did Alpha tell you what else your anal area was used for?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she unconsciously clenched her butt cheeks together. "He said… many things. But no specifics. Nobody will…."

Ember chuckled and started running her fingers through her hair, "It is only a finger, nothing more. And only your mate will dominate you like that. Anything else would be for play, like if he put his…. Well you're not ready to hear about that from the look on your face."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "It does help calm your wolf. It is instinct, when that happens or they growl, your wolf will understand just listen to it."

Ember looked over at Hermione who was deep in though, "As for your other question earlier. Yes he was human when he bite you, but he is Alpha. As Alpha he can choose to release his venom through a bite even as a human. There is other stuff too that you probably don't know."

Hermione looked up at the other girl, "So I am a….. werewolf?"

Nodding her head Ember smiled, "Yes, and it is going to be wonderful having you here. There are a few other girls here around my age, but I am kinda the odd one out."

Hermione frowned, she didn't want to be rude but she had other issues, "I don't want to be one. I…. I don't want the pain. I have plans, schooling, I want to get a job at the Ministry one day!"

Frowning Ember leaned back, "I am sorry but it is already done. You'll have a mate one day, you're a part of a huge family now." sighing, "As for the pain. It doesn't have to hurt. It only really hurts if you fight against your wolf. If you accept it, well it is a much better experience."

Hermione looked up at her, "I get that Fenrir.."

Ember cut her off quickly, "Alpha." before silencing once again.

Hermione stuttered for a moment, "Alright your Alpha."

Ember shook her head once more, "Our Alpha."

Sighing as she gripped the fur beneath her as she grumbled lowly,"I didn't ask for that." before letting out a whoosh of air, "Fine. OUR Alpha. I get that OUR ALPHA is different in his abilities, but I saw werewolves today. It is 3 days before the full moon how is that possible."

Ember just laughed, "Of course you did. I am one! You've also seen Mira and Nanette, not to mention Alpha. But I think you are confused."

Hermione just glared at her as tears started to fall from her eyes, "No. I meant I saw them in their werewolf forms. And of course I am confused. I missed breakfast this morning at school, when to Hogsmeade, got kidnapped, got stripped and examined, GOT BITTEN! And now I am alone in a room with a girl who apparently finds this all amusing! I just want to go home! Why does he even want me! Didn't he follow you know who!"

Ember whimpered and lowered her head, "I am sorry. I told you I am the odd one. I didn't mean any disrespect. You will need to ask Alpha about what happened with the Dark Lord…. I promise it isn't what it seems."

Hermione wiped her tears before shakily trying to calm the girl. "I am sorry. I am just mad and upset… and now I am crying. I never cry."

Ember shook her head, "I told Alpha I was not any good at this. But he told me that I could do it."

Sighing, "First, I brought you food. I just forgot to give it to you when we started talking." she got up and picked up a plate by the door before walking back and handing it to her. "Fruit and meat. You should eat it all. Apparently it has been over a day since you've eaten. Alpha had thought you had eaten breakfast and lunch yesterday when you were taken. It is 7:30 am right now… Your body kept you safe while you were changing. But you do need to eat now."

Hermione just stood there looking at Ember slack jawed as she got up and left her alone in the room.

' _Tomorrow night is the full moon…'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thank you all for reading! Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: None, this chapter is pretty mild.

AN- I used Google translate for this Chapter. And any chapter using Bulgarian text. I apologize if any of it is not accurate, but Google translate is never 100%.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter 5**

Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office

"This is completely unacceptable, 4 student were taken. The entire Auror's depart should be out looking for those who did this. Why.."

Professor Mcgonagall was halted from her speech as Alastor Moody raised his walking stick, "Minerva now see here…"

Bartemius Crouch Sr. Stepped in at that moment, "We already know who is behind the kidnappings of the 4 students and 5 others in Hogsmeade. There are eyewitness accounts seeing known werewolves apparate away with the missing individuals."

Moody nodded his head, "We know it was Greyback's pack. So odds are those kids are dead or will be turned before we can get close. Full moon is tomorrow night."

Professor Mcgonagall gasped but then like everyone else in the room they turned to Remus Lupin who had come to help if he could. "Remus… is there a chance they will be alright?"

Sighing he shook his head running his hand through his dirty blonde hair, "If Greyback took them this close to a full moon he is intending to grow his pack. The will only die if they don't survive their first change."

Frowning Dumbledore looked at Remus his eyes losing their twinkle, "There is no way they will get out of this without being bitten if we don't get to them before tomorrow night is there."

It wasn't a question. But Remus slowly nodded anyways. "Odds are Greyback will put them in a locked room with him tomorrow before night fall. No one will get out without a bite. Some will die. If they struggle, or he gets to aggressive."

Professor Mcgonagall swallowed hard as tears pricked at her eyes, "Is there something you can do? If you went there?"

Remus looked at his old Professor with a bit of shock on his face. "I have been running from his pack since before I came to school here."

Shaking her head, "I promise Remus, I did not mean for you to join them. Just a way to get the taken ones out of there safely."

Sighing he looked around the room seeing the hope in everyone's eyes. Swallowing he gripped at his frayed sleeves. "I could try. I don't know how hard it will be. Greyback is probably expecting something. He might not trust me near the kidnapped individuals, or even tell me about them. And then how would I know?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "That is very true. However, I think it would be for the better good if you went to try and save those children's lives. Don't you? Harry would be devastated if Hermione were killed. Such a bright child."

Remus looked down at his hands as they clenched together thinking of the young bushy haired girl that he had met the year before. She didn't deserve what was going to happen to her if he didn't save her. If he didn't at least try. "Alright. I will head home and pack. I will do all I can. But, I cannot promise you I will be successful."

Minerva pursed her lips as she shook her head, "No, we are asking Remus to possible give up his own life for lives that might already be forfeit. Yes, Hermione is a wonderful person. So is Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, Amy Jordan of Ravenclaw, and Clyde Mathews of Hufflepuff. The other three students that were taken yesterday. The other 5 people taken from the village."

She swallowed and placed a hand on Remus' arm, "We cannot send another life, Remus is a good man as well."

Remus looked at his former teacher with a smile, "Thank you for that, but the Headmaster is right. Those people deserve a chance, right now they don't have that."

Moving towards the door as he nodded to the Headmaster. "I will leave tonight after I pack. If I cannot get them out before the full moon I may be there a while."

Everyone nodded as he left the room heading out of Hogwarts. He knew he should probably have spoken to Harry before leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to give the boy false promises. ' _He has been through too much already.'_

Walking out to the apparition point he turned taking one last look at his refuge. The castle that had become his home.

Finally he turned and apparated to Grimmauld Place to pack, and to tell Sirius he was leaving. ' _This is going to be a long night.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deep in the Swiss Alps

Fenrir's Pack

Hermione had sat on her bed of furs staring at the door Ember had left through for over an hour before Nanette walked in carrying an unconscious Susan Bones in a brown dress like hers. Two other men came in later dropping off a girl she had seen at Hogwarts and the older girl she had run with in Hogsmeade.

She just stared at them as they slept on their own beds of fur, Nanette had come in a few times taking her plate of food and bringing her a new plate to try and get her to eat.

She just kept staring straight ahead at the door with her mouth closed.

She wasn't going to eat their food, drink their drinks, she just wanted to go home.

After a while the others girls started to awaken, they all ate and tried talking to her. However they quickly drew away from her talking to the others that came in the room.

Blinking she realized she must have dozed off again as she woke up to the woman Mira shaking her slightly. "I brought you some more food. It is soup this time. You need to eat Pup. Alpha is not going to be happy you still have not eaten. Why are you being so stubborn? It it after dinner now. So it has been 2 days since you have had food."

Hermione just turned her head now feeling too tired to move, "I want to go home."

Sighing, "Beta had heard of your stubbornness. If I fail to get you to eat, he is coming in. And if he cannot get you to eat, Alpha will be in here himself."

Rolling her face away from the woman as she thought to herself, ' _What more can they do to me…'_

She heard Mira sigh before she got up and walk to the door. "Good Luck Pup."

Hermione gripped the furs beneath her tighter as she heard Mire leave the room. It was strange, she knew she was not near her any longer, but now she could hear her talking to someone.

"She won't eat Beta. She is hardly moving. She won't survive the first change if she doesn't have her strength."

A low voice growled back to Mira, "I vill handle it."

Suddenly heavy footsteps entered the room and before she could flinch a large hand grabbed her upper arm pulling her over onto her back, "Vell, Vell little stubborn Pup. I hear dat vou are refusing to eat. Vell dat changes now."

Hermione just stared at the man with wide eyes. Her brain was moving so fast as she took in his goatee and dark hair with streaks of grey running though. His large form hovered over hers, she could probably triple herself and be nowhere near as large as this man.

Tilting his head to the side as his charcoal eyes stared down at her, "Vou look like vou are going to say something Pup. Vat is it?"

Swallowing she tried to speak, but her voice barely came out as a whisper on her first try. Finally she opened her chapped lips, "You look like Viktor… someone I know."

Clamping her hands down over her ears as the man let out a boom of laughter in the small room, "Vou mean Viktor vooks like Me. You are referring to Viktor Krum da? World famous Quidditch player?"

At her nod he smirked, ' _His smirk is even like Viktor's.'_

Nodding his head as he sat down next to her on another bed, "Vell dat is my boy. Vou eat and I vill get vou his autograph if dat is vhat vill make you happy."

Dropping her jaw Hermione shook her head, "I don't care about that." Her voice only came out as a whisper. "Beside, I am not hungry."

Looking up at the beast of a man as a thought struck her, "If he is your son, and you are Beta… is he…."

The man grinned, "A Verevolf? Da. He is. Why does it matter to vou?"

Looking down at her hands, "He asked me to the Yule Ball."

Silence.

There was only silence in the room for a while before the man spoke again, this time softer. "He asked vou?"

Hermione just blushed not being able to answer. What was so wrong with him asking her, closing her eyes as she started to yell at herself. ' _Hermione get a grip his father just knows you are not good enough either.'_

For a moment nothing happened and then he stood pointing to the plate of food, "Eat Pup. I vill be back."

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone once more. Looking at the plate she simply pushed it away before rolling over to let sleep claim her again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Storming out of the room he took a deep breath to locate his Alpha, before setting off to find him.

Nearing the tree line he saw Fenrir standing facing trees worth his arms crossed. The women and the pups having already retreated into their homes.

Walking over to stand worth his Alpha when he saw what was cause the commotion.

Snarling as he speed next to Fenrir, "Vell, Lupin. Vat are vou doing here Fuker?"

Remus nodded his head, "I am not here to fight Ludmil."

Fenrir tilted his head to the side, "Then why are you here Pup? If not to fight."

Swallowing Remus lowered his eyes knowing that he would need to submit, 'I am not still a Pup. You told me once this would always be my home. I am tired of being...alone. "

Fenrir stepped up lifting Remus chin, "You are a Pup Lupin, you still don't know what it means to be one with your wolf. What it means to be a wolf." Sighing as he cocked his head to the side, "and the last time it told you that you were 14. I believe you told me it would never happen. You know I can tell you are not being honest completely. Your scent is spiking."

Remus leaned his head to the side so that he would not to get thrown out on his ass. Slowly nodded. "It is partially true. I am tired of being alone."

Fenrir nodded, "I can accept that, but not enough for you you come here. "

No one spoke for a moment before Fenrir smirked, "You were a teacher at Hogwarts last year weren't you."

Remus nodded his head slowly, "Yes, but I had to leave once people found out what I was. Why? It is just another job I couldn't keep."

Ludmil crossed his arms, "So vou being here now… right avter four Hogwarts students vere taken is not a coincidence?"

Remus' mind was panicking, what could he say. "I.."

Fenrir held up his hand, "I have a feeling whatever lie you are trying to come up with won't fly. So let's just start this right. You are here to try and free them. Correct?"

Closing his eyes Remus nodded his head slowly waiting for Fenrir to strike him down, "The are just kids. Kids with parents who are going to be heartbroken when their child doesn't come home."

"Humf. Open your eyes Pup." Fenrir said as he stood in front of Remus with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Remus looked at Fenrir silently knowing he wasn't done.

Growling in approval Fenrir nodded, "I will make a deal with you Remus. I will let everyone go who is not already a werewolf. In return you need to come home, and you need to do something for me."

Frowning, "Everyone you took for me? Plus a task of sorts?"

Shaking his head, "I said everyone not already a werewolf."

Looking at Fenrir cocking his head to the side in pure confusion, "The full moon is tomorrow night. How would any one them be turned?"

Ludmil and Fenrir just chuckled for a moment before Fenrir spoke again, "Like I said Lupin. You are still a Pup. You have a lot to learn. Four of the taken have already been turned. You staying will save five from being turned."

Smirking Ludmil jutted his chin forward, "And now vou must be wondering vhich von's vere turned. Da?"

Remus swallowed and nodded his head, cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment at being caught.

Smirking Ludmil was about to answer when Fenrir growled slightly hushing in the conversation.

Fenrir looked over Remus, "Why do I have a feeling it is one particular person you are worried for?"

Remus looked to the ground. "She was the brightest student I have ever known. She is Harry's best friend. She has a whole future…"

Fenrir growled in warning, "Pup, stop right there. As a wolf we all have futures. Our lives are free. And since you called out that the student was a female, well. We took 3 female and 1 male students. All three females were turned Remus. The male didn't pass inspection."

Closing his eyes as his heart dropped to his stomach. ' _I am sorry Hermione…'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End of chapter 5! Thank you all for staying with me. I am glad you are enjoying this story! Please leave a review and let me know how you are liking this.

And yay, Remus is coming in the picture!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: None, this chapter is pretty mild.

AN- I used Google translate for this Chapter. And any chapter using Bulgarian text. I apologize if any of it is not accurate, but Google translate is never 100%.

Thank you all for the reviews and continuing to read. Sorry this chapter was a bit late. This weekend was a little hectic and I wasn't really home. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! I loved reading your reviews!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter 6**

Greyback's Pack

Fenrir looked at Remus, "Are you staying then?"

Remus looked around taking in all the small homes surrounding the center of their small village.

They were all wooden handmade homes that the members of the pack built together. He knew at least that from when he was here when he was younger.

There were a few new houses. Being built now, most likely for the newly bitten to share if they didn't have mates yet.

Sighing as he wondered if his entire life of running from the pact was going to be ending with him join that very same pack.

Looking over to the large cave opening that was the original housing for the pack he knew she was probably in there alone. He had his answer.

Nodding his head slightly. "I am staying. I can't leave her alone."

Fenrir cocked his head to the side and with a low growl, "You seem awfully close to this female who was your student Remus. Is there anything you want to add?"

Remus snapped his eyes to Fenrir almost in complete shock that it was brought up. "Nothing inappropriate. She was my student. I just have always felt protective over her since I…. Well I almost killed her last year. She was too close on a full moon."

Fenrir tilted his head to the side as he glanced at his Beta before he nodded, "I thought you never let anyone near you on the full moon. What is the girl's name?"

Sighing Remus knew his answer wasn't going to go over well. "Her name is Hermione. And she and her two friends got into some trouble on the night of the full moon. I went to help… and lost track of time. I transformed into Moony only about 6 feet from them. I apparently chased them."

He was staring at Fenrir so he didn't notice Ludmil staring at him in shock.

Fenrir smirked as if he was impressed, "She is resilient. I think that task I have for you is going to go over better than I thought."

Remus smirked a bit, "Yes. Hermione is a stubborn one. My task involves her? Is she hurt?" worried flowed over his face.

Fenrir shook his head, "First, You will start referring to me with respect as Alpha." He growled out causing Remus' head to lower a bit.

"And Second, She was healthy when I did her check up. But she has refused to eat. And apparently she missed breakfast and lunch when she was taken. She will be too weak when the transformation hits her and will die. Your task is to get the Pup to eat. You know how hard the transformations are, especially the first."

Fenrir turned and headed towards the cave opening and Remus knew to follow.

After walking through a system of tunnels he reached a door that had a guard outside. And a young woman outside holding a plate.

Fenrir held his hand for the plate, "Ember you are dismissed, Remus is going to try to get her to eat. Head back to your mother now."

The girl nodded and handed the plate over before leaving. Fenrir turned and placed the plate in Remus' hands. "The meat is rawer than what we started trying to give her. But now she needs to nutrition that this has. We are too close to the full moon. The pack is getting anxious that we will be burying her after the moon tomorrow."

Remus nodded seeing the almost bloody meat, "I understand that… Alpha."

Fenrir nodded and looked to the still silent Ludmil. "What is bothering you?"

Ludmil just grunted, "Vhen I spoke to da girl she knew my son. Apparently Viktor asked her to a ball that is being hosted at Hogswarts, vou know he said he vould never ask a female anywhere unless she was da vne."

Fenrir frown, "Yes I remember that. Go to your son. He is most likely going mad if what you think is true. It will only get worse until he knows we have her."

Remus looked up, "Viktor Krum? That is right I knew he looked like you. Harry said he about lost it when they told him she had been taken. One of his friends had to speak up for him…"

Ludmil grunted as he nodded curtly, "Most vikley Petra. I should go now. Get da Pup to eat. I vill not bring my son here to bury her."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the cave entrance. Fenrir turned to Remus, "Get the Pup to eat. I will be back later."

Remus nodded, "The other's. .."

Fenrir cut him off and turned to the guard, "Leave your post here. You are to get the five that have not been turned and return them to the forest surrounding Hogsmeade. They are to be freed with no harm done to them." With that he turned and left Remus alone.

Looking down at the plate Remus sighed seeing the bloody meat, large bread roll and fresh fruit. There was also a pitcher of water on the ground where the guard had been. Picking up the pitcher he slowly made his way into the room.

He couldn't help the emotion from welling in his eyes seeing his favorite student lying on a traditional werewolf bed. Her bite mark still pink, but healing just fine.

She was asleep at the moment, her normally glowing face was gaunt and pale. Her lips chapped from dehydration. Even her mass of curls laid limp and knotted.

He didn't realize how bad she was until this moment. Her darkened eyes causing Moony to claw to the surface, as a low growl of displeasure escaped him.

She looked weak. Something he had never associated with her in the past.

Walking over quietly he perched himself on the edge of her bed as he cautiously placed a hand on her arm. "Hermione?"

Flinching away from him slightly before her eyes even had a chance to open.

Tears started falling from her eyes as they settled on her former Professor. As her dried throat cracked out. "Professor?"

He couldn't help another low growl at hearing her weak voice before cutting it off, "Hermione why aren't you eating?"

Moony was angry, very angry at her current state.

She sniffed and glanced a look at the door, "They kidnapped me, and I want to go home. I just want to go home please take me home Remus."

Remus sat there watching as she spoke, her small voice going in and out. Frowning he shook his head as the angry disappeared from him, "I am so sorry this happened to you Hermione. I hate that I am going to say this but… I can't. I am here to stay."

He watched the hope drain from her face and internally kicked himself. "Hermione, even if I could take you from here. Even I know that you will need the pack for your first few months. When I was first bitten I was brought here too. After they were sure I would live I was returned to my mother except for full moons. But I was young Hermione, so much younger than you. And my father was a wizard. You are muggleborn."

Sitting up stubbornly a flash of her old self came forward and Hermione growled out. "Just because they are muggles doesn't mean they wouldn't still love me!"

Remus and Moony battled for control until Moony won and let out a warning growl out of instinct at the young Pup.

Realizing she has just growled at her Professor she blushed slightly, "I… I didn't mean…"

Remus let out a small smile, "I am sorry for growling too. But being around the other…. It will bring it out in me. You too. You just tried to claim dominance of the conversation. Moony didn't like that."

He sighed as she looked down and tilted her head to the side probably not even realizing she had just submitted to him. It appeased Moony though.

He looked over seeing the plate of food and brought it to her. "Hermione."

She ignored him staring at the furs. She was too embarrassed at the moment to look up.

Remus sat back as Moony kept trying to come forward again and he finally he relented. She had understood Moony's growl earlier. She had listened.

Letting Moony forward he could hear himself speaking, "Cub, you need to eat now." He reached over pulling her under his arm not giving way when she struggled against him. "Cub." his growl vibrated through the room and she leaned her head to the side again and let a whimper as she slowly picked up a piece of meat.

As she chewed Remus just sat there until her plate had been finished as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Setting her head against his chest as she fell asleep once more this time under his arm and with a full belly.

Remus sighed as he looked up seeing Fenrir standing in the doorway.

Fenrir didn't say anything as he watched the two of them, before making eye contact with Remus. "You succeeded. This is good. She has refused to submit to anyone before now."

He gave a low growl of approval as he walked further into the room.

Sitting across from Remus he took note of his arm around the girl protectively, her content features, the empty plate and nodded. "I heard everything."

Remus ducked his head thinking about when he mentioned her leaving earlier, "You knew I came for her, I also told her I wouldn't take her away now."

Fenrir nodded, "You also called her Cub. Not Pup, but Cub.

Remus looked down at the girl trying to hide his blush. "I…"

Fenrir stood up, "I am fine with it. And the Pup listens to you. Maybe you finally found your purpose here Remus."

Remus just nodded his head watching Hermione sleep.

Fenrir tilted his head, "This is going to be amusing. Ludmil just left for Hogwarts to collect his son."

Remus looked up, "Why did Ludmil go do that? He is going to be competing in the Tri-wizard tournament the first task is happening soon."

Fenrir nodded and gave a grunt of acceptance. "He will be here for the full moon. And return the day after, he needs to see she is alright."

Remus looked up, "Why would he need to see her?"

Raising an eyebrow at Remus in question.

Sighing Remus lowered his head knowing her was waiting to be addressed properly," Alpha, why would he need to see her?"

Giving a grunt of approval Fenrir watched him closely as he responded. "The commotion outside before you came in was an owl arriving from Igor, the Headmaster from Durmstrang. He let us know about a mass kidnapping. One of the females taken." his eyes glanced to Hermione, "was seen and recognised by Viktor as his mate."

Turning his eyes back to Remus, "You can imagine he is beside himself without knowing of her safety. He needs to see her to calm down. Otherwise people might start getting hurt."

As Fenrir stood noticing Remus arm getting tighter around Hermione. "She is still too young to be his mate fully, you know this Remus. She will be your Cub for a little while longer."

And with that he left the room leaving Remus and Hermione to bond as a family.

Remus looked down as smiled seeing her for the first time not as his former student, but as his Cub, his daughter.

Moony was perfectly calm for the first time since he could remember. Moony had always accepted her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As always please review. I love reading them! Viktor will be seeing her FINALLY in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: None, this chapter is pretty mild.

AN- I used Google translate for this Chapter. And any chapter using Bulgarian text. I apologize if any of it is not accurate, but Google translate is never 100%.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter 7**

Hogwarts

The wind swirled around almost violently as Ludmil apparated outside the Hogwarts main gate. The weather was quickly changing from fall to winter.

He knew someone would be coming shortly to greet him, the Headmaster always knew what was going on at all times. It was one of the things he admired about the man, even if he despised the man himself.

Sure enough a moment later an overly large man that even dwarfed his own size was walking down the path towards him.

The man was huffing as if he was out of breath, "Well ello there. The Headmaster wasn't expectin' anyone tanight. Are ye lost?"

Gruffing out Ludmil show his head, "I am not lost. I need to speak to vour headmaster and the Headmaster for Durmstrang regarding my boy, Viktor Krum. He needs to leave vith me due to a vamily issue."

Nodding his head energetically, "Alright, well Ya! Come wit me and I'll take ya to the Headmaster. He really is a wonderful man, gave me this job he did. I am Hagrid by the way, groundskeeper here."

Ludmil just silently walked quickly following Hagrid as he kept talking. Passing through the halls he stopped briefly seeing three of his son's brothers. "Dimitŭr , Kosta , Radko , kŭdeto e sinŭt mi ? Nalozhitelno e da govorya s nego ."

(Dimitar, Kosta, Radko where is my son? It is urgent I speak with him.)

Radko stepped forward sweeping his blonde curled hair from his face, "Beta . Nashiyat brat e nadolu kŭm koraba s direktora i Petra . Toĭ ne se spravya tolkova dobre . Imashe intsident i Viktor ne e boraveneto s nego dobre."

(Beta. Our brother is down at the ship with the Headmaster and Petra. He is not doing so well. There was an incident and Viktor is not handling it well.)

Ludmil nodded his head curtly, "Az sŭm nayasno , nie poluchikhme edin bukhal ot vashiya direktora . Nie sme nayasno kakvo se e sluchilo."

(I am aware, we received an owl from your Headmaster. We are well aware what happened.)

Ludmil looked over to Hagrid who just looked lost in the conversation before looking back to Radko, "Znaekhme, predi da sme poluchili pismoto , nie sme bili zasmukvasht novi chlenove na opakovkata , tŭĭ kato togava . Vyarno li e? Znaete sina mi nameri si polovinka?"

(We knew before we received the letter, we have been inducting new pack members since then. Is it true? Did my son find his mate?)

Radko stood tall before nodding, "Vyarno e. Tya beshe kratka , kafyava kŭdrava kosa , shokoladovi kafyavi ochi , ne iskam da kazha imeto ĭ s prizemniya vratarya tuk . Molya, uvedomete ni, ako tya e nared?"

(It is true. She was short, brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, I do not wish to say her name with the ground keeper here. Please let us know if she is alright?)

Ludmil nodded again, "Tya e edna ot nas sega , noviya si sestra paket . Zaedno s drugite dve studentki ot tuk . Mŭzhkiyat se vŭrna , zaedno s chetirima ot khorata , vzeti ot seloto."

(She is one of us now, your new pack sister. Along with two other female students from here. The male is being returned, along with four of the people taken from the village.)

Radko just grinned nodding his head, "Blagodarya vi Beta . Viktor shte bŭda mnogo shtastliv da go chuya."

(Thank you Beta. Viktor will be very happy to hear that.)

With that Ludmil reverted to speaking in english once more, "Find my son and vour Headmaster. Tell dem to meet me in the Headmaster's office immediately. Petra too."

Turning back to Hagrid, "Please continue taking me to vour Headmaster. I apologise for da delay."

Hagrid blushed, "Ah well that is fine. I stop to talk wit my friends all the time. Sometimes I think I miss them, but the students are quite small."

They continued to walk to the Headmaster's office, Ludmil in silence trying not to growl to get the man to be silent. And Hagrid talking to every person and portrait that they passed by.

Finally reaching the corridor that the office was in only to hear approaching footsteps behind him. They were very orderly so he stopped and turned on his heal to see the Durmstrang Headmaster along with his son and Petra following closely.

Shaking hands with the headmaster, "Igor , che ti, che doĭde tolkova bŭrzo."

(Igor, that you for coming so quickly.)

Switching to English for Hargrd sake, "It is a very urgent matter I take the boys vit me now."

Glancing at his son seeing the stress of not knowing the whereabouts of his mate clearly through his body.

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Ne se boĭte, sina mi . Tya e dobre."

(Do not fear my son. She is fine.)

Seeing relief spread over in son he nodded in approval knowing his son trusted his words alone.

Looking over to Petra, "Vou vill accompany us home."

Petra nodded, "I vill not let my brother vrom my sight."

Nodding as they all turned hearing the Hogwarts headmaster's doorway opening.

Nodding his head to Dumbledore as he explained the situation once more before the trio quickly made their way from the school and outside the apparition barrier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Greyback's Pack

Standing out front of the entrance to the cave Remus stood running a hand through his hair in confusion and frustration.

Looking behind his sighing remembering the sight of Hermione sleeping in his arms.

Jumping slightly as a hand clamped down on his shoulder suddenly.

Turning to see Fenrir with a stern look on his face, "What is wrong?" Seeing Fenrir glare add him he quickly added, "Alpha."

Nodding his head, "You will learn quickly now that you are accepting everything."

Remus just nodded his head, "What will happen now?"

Fenrir glanced at him momentarily before turning his massive form towards the houses. "You and your Cub will leave the caves. Now that she is eating it is time for her to be out. There isn't much time left before the full moon."

Remus just nodded, "I saw the Bones girl here. You know her mother right?"

Fenrir let a small growl, "Her mother is of no consequence. The Ministry of Magic has no idea what happened to these people. The ones we let go were released unharmed, which also mean there recent memories were wiped before their release. Memories can do harm to a person just as badly as physical harm."

Remus looked at him with questions dancing across the tip of his tongue. "So Amelia will never know about Susan?"

Letting a gruff out, "I am sure she will one day. But it will now be any time soon, besides the Bones girl already seems to be enjoying her new life. She hasn't tried to run once. She is a natural submissive."

Shaking his head Remus crossed his arms, "She is the girl's mother she deserves to be able to raise her…."

Letting a loud growl that demanded silence from remus, "And look where that got me with you Pup! I let your mother raise you, and how long you have been fighting your wollf! How many scars you have! How much pain you endured! Do you want that for the new Pups? I am Alpha for a reason, I need to do what is best and you will not question me again!"

Fenrir let a growl before nodding seeing Remus' tilt his head to the side in submission.

Fenrir headed towards a newly completed house before turning to Remus, "This will be yours and your Cub's."

Looking up at the small wooden house, "Thank you. I should probably go and get her."

The Alpha just shook his head no and looked behind Remus.

Turning he saw Hermione's small form being guided towards them by two women. The confusion on her face was clear as day when she approached.

Seeing Remus she tried shaking off the women, but they did not release their hold until Fenrir stepped forward gripping her by the back of the neck. Letting out a low growl at her, "You will calm your struggle Pup. Or I will not give you to him."

Struggling slightly she could not feel anything by the foreign feral feeling rising in her gut, "Why do I feel like this?"

Fenrir smirked before nodding seeing her calm slightly seeing Remus. Walking her to him before releasing her letting Remus gather the girl in his arms. Only then did she breathe in deeply and calm.

Looking at Remus, Fenrir couldn't help but notice that he looked calmer as well. Nodding, "Tonight is the full moon Pup. Your wolf will be closer to the surface today than any other day."

Seeing the horror spread across her face before she pressed into Remus he just shook his head, "I will leave you two to rest for now. Ludmil will be returning within the hour I am we will be returning then."

He took a few steps from the father and daughter pair before stopping, "Oh and then tonight of course. Everyone will be meeting in the center of the village."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking through the door Remus looked around the small living area, there was a small kitchen area to the left and a little living room that looked more like a library. A couch and 3 bookshelves. A small hall led to 3 other rooms which he could only assume was the loo and their rooms.

Leading Hermione to the first room he came too. There was a dresser and a small bed occupying the room. Leading her to the bed as carefully as he could due to her arms remaining wrapped around his waist.

"Hermione, look at me. You are going to be alright. I am going to take care of you from now on."

Her large brown eyes looked up at him as she shook her head, "I want to go home Remus…"

Sighing, "You can not do that right now. Maybe one day. But not for a while."

Hermione nodded her head leaning against his chest again breathing in his scent, "I just keep feeling these urges. They aren't my own. I know they aren't Remus. It is like I keep wanting to let them be in charge, but I hate them. I don't want too!"

Remus leaned back running his hand through her hair lightly, "I know you Hermione. I know you will never submit fully to the pack. However, you need to at least listen. I can help you."

Hermione sat up a bit. "I keep hearing people refer to me as your Cub… Is that why you are helping me?"

Remus looked her in the eye and nodded his head, "Yes. Do you know what being my Cub means?"

Looking at him she bit her lower lip, "Um, like you're my teacher?"

He smirked slightly before leaning back shaking my head, "Alpha saw you trusted me when I got you to eat. He also heard me call you Cub. Your wolf trusts me Hermione. Yes I will be teaching you, but it is more than that. In our Alpha's eyes, and the eyes of our pack. You are my daughter. My Cub."

Her jaw dropped open, "Daughter?"

There was a faint blush that crossed his cheeks before he nodded, "Yes. In all matter's you are my daughter."

He leaned forward taking her hand, "I will take care of you Hermione. But just so you know, Moony will expect you to submit to me. You are my Cub, his Cub. Please try not to fight that."

Hermione nodded slowly, "You only though. I will do what you say. Just please don't strip me like he did."

Remus' just shook his head, "That is the healers job, or the Alpha if he deems it is needed."

Blushing she looked down, "I don't want him too."

Sighing, "He most likely won't, he already has."

Nodding she looked back up at him, "What about Harry and Ron? School?"

Sighing, "As much as it pains me to say this you need to forget about them for a while and focus on yourself. This is going to take a while for you to get used to your new self. I am staying with you obviously."

Nodding as she let out a sigh, "You know a boy finally asked me out. Pretty popular too."

Remus stiffened, "Yes I know. Alpha told me. Viktor right?"

Biting her lower lip, "How did…. Oh yea, Viktor's dad was that man."

Snorting a bit, "By 'That man' I assume you mean the Beta of this pack. Our Beta."

Blushing she just nodded while remaining silent. "How does Viktor stay in school? I mean I know you did it, but he is famous."

Sighing he leaned back, "Viktor has a lot more control than I ever did, he was born with the werewolf gene."

Her eyes widened getting ready to say something when there was a knock on the front door. Patting her leg he got up and left her room.

Opening the front door seeing Fenrir, Ludmil, Viktor and Petra standing there he bowed his head forward and stepped aside letting them enter the house.

His eyes flickered to Viktor whose eyes were trained on the back of the house towards where Hermione was. His hands were twitching nervously at his side.

Fenrir put a hand on his shoulder, "I have already explained to them that she is your Cub. No one is taking her away from you, but he needs to see her."

Swallowing he nodded his head, "I'll go bring her out."

Walking into the room he stopped seeing the bed where he left her was empty, taking a breath before walking to the dresser and peering into the corner seeing her small form, "Come on Hermione, I already told you. No one will be stripping you, Viktor just wants to see you."

Looking up she nodded before getting up and following him out into the living room, her eyes trained on the ground the entire time. Suddenly she heard a sharp intake before a body stepped into her view. A hand tilting her chin up and she found herself looking into Viktor's eyes.

She couldn't help but notice the clear relief flooding his eyes before he pushed her mass of curly hair from her shoulder. His fingers brushing over the healing bite mark that Fenrir had given her, "I told vou dat vou vere special."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please review, I hope that you all enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: Anger issues? Biting (no blood though)

I also wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I love reading them! Keep em coming please!

Previously

She couldn't help but notice the clear relief flooding his eyes before he pushed her mass of curly hair from her shoulder. His fingers brushing over the healing bite mark that Fenrir had given her, "I told vou dat vou vere special."

 **Chapter 8**

Remus and Hermione's Home

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly after a moment, her internal thoughts had been raging back and forth since she got here. However seeing Viktor caused something to snap. Forcing her instincts to lower her head again out of her mind she held her head high.

Glancing at his hand that was now settled on her shoulder she stepped back allowing it to fall away, "You….."

She had shocked even herself at the sound that had come from her throat when she had spoken, or rather growled that single word.

Hearing low growls escape both Fenrir and Ludmil she knew she should back down, everything in her was demanding the she submit to the men standing in the room. Her Alpha, her beta, her father, and her…. Shaking her head. Viktor wasn't anything to her right? Just another person.

Sure he was the Beta's son and she was sure that offered him a much higher status than her own, but she could hardly care at the moment.

As he stepped closer raising his hands as if she were a wild animal to tame, "Herm-in-onny, vet me explain."

Hearing another growl from his father," Explain? No, she needs to submit. All bitches submit."

Growling as she found herself backed into a corner pushing against Viktor's shoulder trying unsuccessfully to push him away from her, "I won't! Why would I willingly do that? To submit to someone who planned this! Why me? You knew I was by myself a lot, what did you just assume no one would miss me? It was all a joke to you wasn't it? WASN'T IT! ASKING ME TO THE BALL , IT WAS ALL A JOKE TOY YOU! A PLOT!"

Viktor's eyes widened as he shook his head, "I didn't…"

Suddenly Fenrir let out a loud snarling growl as he stalked towards her. Reaching for her as she tried to look for a way out when her vision was blocked from him.

A hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her against a warm chest as she was flipped around. Her front facing the empty hall when someone clamped their teeth down of the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Going limp almost immediately, she was only being held up by the arm wrapped around her waist.

The person's other hand still gripping the back of her neck, gently yet firm.

Her mind slowly began coming back to her as the teeth were removed. She could hear the person holding her talking, the rumbling through his chest and into her back soothing her rage slightly.

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground completely. Looking up she realized she was now in Viktor's arms until he disappeared and Remus' face appeared now above her.

Closing her eyes she let herself drift off to sleep feeling safe once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up she could still see the daylight streaming through the open window above her bed.

Moving to sit up she froze seeing Viktor sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed watching her.

He frowned slightly before standing and walking over to the bed sitting next to where her hips were. "I know dat earlier vas a shock to you. I am sorry dat vou vere taken da way dat you were, but I am not sorry dat vou are here. It vas not a joke as vou questioned earlier."

She tried to sit up, but he just pushed her back down gently, "Just listen to me for a moment moya lyubov" (my love)

Reaching over he took one of her curls into his hand and started playing with it between his fingers. "I have been a verewolf all of my life. I vas born da vay dat I am, I vas born vith my parents being mates. Vhich is not as common as it used to be. Sure dere are married couples, vut to be actual mates is hard to find. I made a vow dat I vould not be vith anyone unless dey vere mine. Vhen I saw you for da first time, I knew."

He slowly brushed her hair with his fingers, "I give vou my vord dat I did not know vou vere brought here Herm-in-onny. Ask Petra, I vas how you say, pissed off. I vorced my headmaster to vrite my father about finding vho took you vrom me. Den he came to da school and vet me know vou vere fine. If vou had not recognized me in him…. I vould probably still be going crazy."

Frowning Hermione looked away for a moment, "So they literally just kidnapped me because they could? He stripped me of everything both literally and figuratively just because? You would not have done this?"

Sighing Viktor leaned back slightly, "I think vat happened vas only speed up. I know I could not vive vithout vou avter I saw vou. Vou are everything to me Herm-in-onny, I vould hope dat maybe vou and I vould have gotten closer. Dat I vould have asked you to come vith me."

Holding her hand in his larger one, "Alpha still vould have checked vou over as he did. Vut I vould have liked to been da vne vho changed you."

Swallowing Hermione didn't know what was worse, thinking that she had been taken for a reason. Or now knowing that she had been specifically taken for no reason at all. That she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Squeezing her eyes shut trying not to let the hot tears that were building fall. "How are Harry and Ron?"

The question seemed to have caught him off guard as she heard his breathing hitch in his throat, "Vou should not ask questions dat vill make things harder on vou."

Feeling the hot drop fall from her eye as she pulled her hand from his, "I need time away from you… please just leave me alone."

Sighing, "I vill leave, vut I vill see vou tonight. Avter dat I vill need to return to Hogwarts to finish da year, and den I vill return again."

Standing she heard him walking towards the door though her vision stayed trained on the bare wall, "I hope ve can talk before I leave tomorrow. Although I vill vrite to you every day."

She didn't say anything else and finally she heard his footsteps leading from her room and out of the house.

Pulling her knees to her chest she took calming breaths, she wasn't going to cry again.

Suddenly her bed dipped again as her head whipped around to see Remus sitting at the foot of her bed. "How are you feeling? I brought you some tea."

She followed the nod of his head to the table next to her bed and sure enough there was a steaming cup of tea waiting for her. "Thank you."

He nodded his head as she took her cup sipping it carefully. After a moment he tilted his head, "You know he stood up to Alpha and Beta for you today."

Looking up at his with confusion, "What?"

Nodding his head, "I maybe your father figure here Hermione, but even if you were biologically mine and you did something like you did today. They had every right to punish you. You completely lost it, and while it was justifiable the Alpha will not allow that behavior."

Biting her lower lip, "How did he stand up for me?"

Remus smirked, "He took control of you. He grabbed you from Alpha and basically forced a submission from you by biting your neck. It is how a werewolf calms their mates. But he put himself between our Alpha and you. Trust me, Alpha will be dealing with him for that."

Biting her lip, "What would he have done to me?"

Raising an eyebrow, "He would have forced your submission as well but in a much more derogatory way than Viktor did. You most definitely would have probably burned up with embarrassment. He would have most likely stripped you again since he knows it is effective with you. He knows you fear that."

Narrowing her eyes as a small growl escaped her. Remus just shook his head, "Like I said, I know you will never fully submit. I have a feeling that you are going to constantly fight against Alpha."

He chuckled seeing Hermione's head bobbing up and down confirming his comment. Shaking his head as he continued, "But, even Viktor can only protect you from him for so long. You need to pick your fights carefully Hermione. I think this morning was just too much for you, but you didn't have all the facts before you went off on the boy. I am assuming he explained things a bit better to you?"

Watching her as her head nodded, "He had no idea who took me. But he was already planning it, he…."

Raising his hand, "Imagine you see your mate for the first time after waiting your entire life for her. You are still young and trying to sort out your emotions, but you will start feeling the attachment to him too. Tell me your mind wouldn't start playing out your happily ever after Hermione? And for him, that happily ever after includes you as a werewolf. It has too in his mind, he was raised this way from birth."

Biting her lower lip she started thinking more about it, Viktor really had not done anything wrong. He hadn't hurt her, he asked her out, he worried for her, he came for her, she yelled at him, and then he still protected her.

Sighing as she looked up at him, "I am not falling into his arms like a Disney princess. I don't even know him."

Frowning he cocked his head, "Disney princess? I don't know what that is."

Looking up at him shock clearly present on her face, "Snow White? Ariel? Aurora? Um, they are cartoon princesses and they all catch one glimpse of a prince and fall madly in love with them and have their 'happily ever after' as you commented on earlier. They never got to know them, and two of them were asleep the majority of the movie!"

Remus just chuckled shaking his head, "Well Viktor is going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You will have until June to write letters back and forth. Under a false name of course. However it will be plenty of time to get to know one another."

Biting her lip, "And then he graduates. But what about me? I am only in my fourth year, will I be able to graduate."

Sighing Remus leaned back, "You will still graduate Hermione, I will get you all your books. But the children here who are not born werewolves have tutors. And you know I can teach you everything I know about the dark arts. Fenrir does value education. But you are so new, you don't have the control to go to school."

Silently crying, "But you went to Hogwarts…"

Nodding, "What do you think would happen if you returned? The first incident and you would be shipped to Azkhaban. Not to mention the Ministry would start a war against all werewolves, which you are now one."

He sighed leaning against the wall as she tucked into his side, "I was turned when I was 4 year old Hermione. I was with Alpha for 3 years until I was returned to my parents. Even then, I had my cage. My parents didn't trust me. Once I went to Hogwarts I had Sirius, James and…. Peter. But I was always looked at with mistrust from the teachers, even the Headmaster. It wasn't easy. Did you know if it wasn't for the Potter's I would have been kicked out? On 6 different occasions no less."

Running his hand up and down her arm trying to sooth her, "You won't have full control around non werewolves for years. By then, it will be too late to return to Hogwarts."

Biting her lower lip, "You'll teach me? What about your life away from here?"

Resting his cheek on the top of her head, "You are my Cub now Hermione. You are what matters. I may talk to Alpha about Sirius though."

Looking up at him confused, "Why Sirius?"

Taking a breath, "He doesn't know how to be a regular wizard any longer. Azkaban really messed him up Hermione. A lot more than he let Harry know. He asked me once if I would turn him, the wolf might actually help his head clear up. Instinct instead of trauma would lead him. You would have him too then."

Frowning she looked up at Remus, "Like another father?"

Bobbing his head, "I guess if that is the bond you get with him. Or he might just be a friend, there is no saying."

Biting her lip, "But he would be with you?"

Leaning up looking down at Hermione, "Are you insinuating Sirius and I together? Romantically?"

Blushing she nodded her head as Remus' eye about bulged out of his head, "Hermione, what type of romance novel have you been reading? I am not into other men. And neither is Sirius as far as I know. Maybe you should think of him as more of a Uncle. He is basically my brother."

Letting out a nervous laugh, "Sorry…."

Laughing a bit, "Don't be, I guess I can see where you might get that impression. But no. We never experimented either if that is a future question."

The two laughed as they continued to talk until the sun started to set over the mountains.

The night of the full moon was here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 8 is done! Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading all of your lovely review. Hermione is finally coming to terms and finding her backbone again. This could be good or bad -evil grin-

Hopefully I will have the next installment up soon. But we are looking and a few days to a week between updates. I do have a full time job, two kids, and a husband. Plus the creative bug hit me and I am starting another story as well. Trying to keep that one off until I get at least a few chapters done so updating one or the other won't be affected too much!

Love you all and again thank you for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: Anger issues? Biting (no blood though)

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hermione POV**

Remus and I had been talking since he head come into the house earlier. I felt safe in his arms where I was, Greyback just caused me anger and anxiety, Viktor's father… well that was just hatred, and Viktor…. Viktor confused me.

Sighing as I rubbed my face against Remus's shoulder. Wait…. Why am I rubbing against his shoulder. Why do I feel like I need too?

Hearing a throat clear I blushed looking up from the hole I had been burning into Remus' arm. Wetting her lips, "Sorry I…"

He just smiled, "You were rubbing your scent on me Hermione. It is normal. Your wolf seems to want to claim me belonging to it, to you."

Blushing, "Oh I don't think about you like that…. I mean I agree you feel more like a…"

"Father figure?" He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but blush as I nodded, he had a knowing smirk on his face. "Hermione look at me, I understand. It is natural that you want to scent me like that. You think I haven't been doing the same? You are in my arms. I have been rubbing your arm with my hand."

Biting my lower lip I almost rejoiced in the slight pain it caused, was I becoming that much of an animal.

Looking up at Remus and then back down to my bitten finger nails, I had not bitten them in years but my anxiety had been a bit much lately.

Looking up at the window as the room slowly turned orange my stomach feels like it is going to drop out of me. "The sun is setting…"

I knew I was starting to shake, I didn't want to transform. Gripping my hands into his shirt as I tried to still my hands, "I don't want this…."

Remus nodded his head I could see his throat moving as he swallowed nervously., "I know Hermione, but it is going to happen… and soon."

Closing my eye as I tried to take a deep breath when I started to feel a slight tickle covering my skin. Snapping my eyes open I looked at Remus who was looking down at me as if he knew what I was feeling.

Giving me a small smile he patted my arm before moving me to stand up. He left the room for only a moment before stepping back in holding a brown blanket.

Setting the blanket down he reached over and tugged lightly on the hem of my dress, "It is time. You'll want to take that off, you can wrap up in the blanket if you don't want to walk out there naked. I am going to go get ready. Don't take too long."

Looking at the blanket I suddenly remembered that I would be walking out there naked. With everyone else."

Breathing hard I gripped my dress before pulling it over my head, quickly wrapping the blanket around myself trying to cover as much as possible.

Stepping out of my room I looked over seeing Remus standing there in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Thankfully he didn't look in my direction as he opened the front door letting me pass him.

Looking at the other heading to the center of the village I couldn't help but notice probably about 90 percent of the people wore nothing, not even a towel. Men, women, it didn't matter.

Deciding on looking at the ground was my best option after seeing an overly excited man jumping around in nothing but his skin.

Grabbing at my own skin the tingling sensation was getting worse as the moments passed by, "Is this normal?"

I couldn't help but whisper in Remus's direction. However I stopped in my tracks when Remus's voice was not the one that responded.

"Vour skin knows a change is coming. Vou can vell the moon in vour very being. It is exciting."

Glancing up so quickly I thought my neck would snap. I gripped the blanket around me tighter as to not let anything slip. "Vvviktor?"

He just grinned at me not seemingly embarrassed by his nakedness, "Vhy are vou covered up like dat?"

My eyes widened as I saw his hand reaching for the blanket, his friend from school standing right at his side naked as Viktor himself. Stepping back to get away from his hand only to step into someone.

Looking up I saw Remus staring at the rising moon before looking back down at me as if just now realizing Viktor was trying to take my blanket.

Clearing his throat Remus placed an arm around me, "Viktor she is not used to this yet. She will be calmer with the blanket."

Disappointment flashed across his face as clear as day for a moment before he nodded, "It is just flesh Hermione, vne day vou vill be alright vith it."

I didn't know where the sudden burst of energy came from, but suddenly nothing else mattered. All I could focus on was the pain that ran through my body as I felt each bone breaking.

Skin tearing.

Screaming.

All I could hear was screaming, all I feel was pain, I kept trying to fight it to be stronger but nothing was working until I was pushed into a black abyss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hogwarts

Harry sat on the chair in the corner of his room flipping through the pages of book. He had no idea what it was about, only that they moon had risen 15 minutes ago and his best friend was either officially dead, escaped with Remus or being bitten.

Jumping slightly as the door opened revealing his Ro . "Do you think Remus got her out?"

Ron just frowned before shrugging, "You figure out the first task yet?"

Harry watched as Ron walked over to the chair opposite of his. Sitting back his eyes were clearly far from where they were currently sitting.

Looking up Harry watch as the clouds moving across the full moon. "No, I can't stop thinking about Hermione."

Ron looked down a blush of embarrassment crossed his face, "I was a right jerk to her. Now she is gone."

Harry looked up with shock written over his face. "She will be back Ron. Dumbledore had Remus go after her. He will get her back."

Ron just shook his head, "Ya? But she will be different from before. The moon is already up ya?"

Frowning at Ron he shook his head, "It will still be Hermione, she will just be different one night a month. She is still our friend Ron."

Shaking slightly, "Harry you know I think Lupin is a good guy, doesn't mean I want him around me though. What if he lost his temper? Hermione would be new! No control at all and you know it!"

Getting up Harry stalked over to Ron punching him in the nose, "It is still Hermione!"

Leaving the room he slammed the door shut ignoring the pained cried from Ron about his bloody nose.

Leaving the common room he headed towards the headmaster's office to see if he had received any word from Remus before the moon rose.

Standing there he heard people talking up ahead.

"There is nothing we can do Headmaster. Her parents will be notified tomorrow of her death. An unfortunate accident."

Silence was all he could here, but then again he was probably in shock.

Stepping around the corner, "She could be alive!"

The 3 men from the ministry and the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall turned to him, the eldest man raised his head in a sneer, "Mr. Potter if she is she is and animal now, we could not send her to the muggle world again."

He didn't realize until he was sitting in the Headmaster's office that someone had moved him.

Looking up at his headmaster, "Are they really giving up on Hermione?"

His headmaster just picked up the crystal candy bowl, "Lemon drop?"

Shaking his head never breaking eye contact. "Hermione. I need to know that she is okay! No one seems to be helping her except Remus and now nobody knows where he is at! Bloody hell, Viktor Krum seems to be more worried about her than the ministry!"

Setting the candy dish down with a frown. "Harry. You will need to accept that Hermione won't be coming back my boy. Even if she is alive, she is a werewolf now. No one is doing anything right now because it is a full moon. And if Remus was able to make contact with her, lets just hope he can help her through the transition."

Harry just stood there slack jawed as Albus Dumbledore himself basically told him Hermione was a lost cause. He watched the older wizard look at a few things on his desk, "Now Harry I needed to speak with you about something important. We have been noticing suspected death eaters from 15 years ago are beginning to act suspicious again. The Ministry asked if you would be willing to make an appearance. It might prevent things from getting out of hand."

Slamming his hand down as he left the room he barely noticed his Defense against the dark arts teacher following him. Turning suddenly, "Oh Professor, sorry. I wasn't ignoring you."

Moody just nodded curtly before wobbling off in the other direction.

Heading into the empty Gryffindor common room he sat there for a moment, his leg bouncing up and down as his thoughts ran wild. Sitting up suddenly he ran to his room pulling out parchment and a quill.

Tapping the paper slightly before the sound of scratching filled the room.

 _Sirius,_

 _I hope all is well and you are figuring things out._

 _I am writing to ask you about Remus._

 _I don't know if he talked to you before he left but Hermione was taken by werewolves. Everyone has given up on finding her since it is now the full moon._

 _I know Remus went to find her and try to get her back. Did he mention to you where he was looking?_

 _I want to go after her too. Can you help me?_

 _Harry_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay another chapter. Please review thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: none. Fairly mild.

 **Chapter 10**

The Forest Surrounding Greyback's Village

Sounds were all around her as a bright light started to flicker over her eyes. Clenching her eyes shut trying to block out the light that rosed her from her sleep.

She felt completely drained as she laid there, her face pressed into the leaves and dirt that made up the forest floor.

Shivering slightly as the morning air blew over her, her skin prickled up as she tried curling into the warmth that was coming from behind her.

Stilling. Her eyes shot open when a large arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her naked body firmly into a large, and from what she could tell, also naked body.

Squirming slightly as she tried to pull herself away she heard a low growl as the arm around her tightened. Suddenly she froze as the man lowered his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply.

Using what arm strength she had left she tried pulling away from the man again, "Who...whoever you are…. Please stop.."

Her muscles screamed at the use she was putting them through, her bones hurt even more. It felt as if she had every single bone in her body broken and then set them last night. Stopping as she looked at her dirty hand in the dirt, _.'Oh wait I did.'_

She couldn't remember anything that happened, and now she was waking up next to a man who was naked.

Propping herself up as she tried covering her chest, as she whimpered out "Remus? Where are you?"

She murmured as she looked around before snapping her eyes to her hip as the man placed his hand there. Following with her eyes from his hand, to his arm, to his shoulder, finally settling her eyes on his. "Viktor?"

His charcoal eyes looked up at her still heavy with sleep as he laid his head back down, "Da, moyata malŭk vŭlk" (Yes, my small wolf)

Pulling her gently to him as if she was a skittish animal, "I vill not harm vou. I protected vou all night." Opening his eyes as he looked into her eyes again, "And do not vorry, I did not take liberties vith vou last night."

Biting her lower lip she moved her legs she didn't feel anymore sore there than the rest of her body, ' _You are supposed to be sore the first time right?'_

Leaning back down slowly Viktor grunted, "Far too earlier to be up moyata malŭk vŭlk, now sleep you need to get your strength. Ve vill eat later."

Her back was firmly against his chest again, his arm around her waist. Damn he was so warm, and strangely enough she was alright being here. Well she was when she ignored the fact that his 'man part' was pressed into the curve of her hip.

Letting herself drift back off she never noticed when everyone else got up and headed back to the village.

She kept going in and out of sleep as she watched the trees overhead, finally when she came around she sat up confused in her bed.

Looking under the sheets she was not only still naked, but muddy as well. Grimacing as she got up, her legs wobbling slightly as she tried to grab her balance. As she straightened she couldn't help but scream out as her side felt as if someone lit it on fire.

She tried looking but it was pointless, there was no way she could see at that angle.

Suddenly her door flew open revealing Remus looking panicked, "WHAT'S WRONG?"

Screaming again as she grabbed the dirty sheet from her bed as she draped it over her front, "My side…..It hurts."

Taking a breath as he ran a hand through his shaggy light brown hair, "Oh, yes I figured it would. You have a long clawmark down your side, don't worry I cleaned it already. It will be healed in a day at most. But try not to move around too much it is still open."

Frowning as she gingerly reached back touching the mark with her hand, "Viktor said he protected me."

Nodding Remus sat on the edge of her bed pulling her with him, "He did. He protected you from the other males, but also you from you. You were panicking and trying to claw at yourself. He prevented more of that from happening. That is how I got the majority of my own scars."

Frowning as she thought back. She couldn't remember from the pain until waking up this morning. "I woke up naked with him…."

Nodding as he held in a laugh as he looked around, "Well. Yes. We all woke up naked Hermione."

Blushing as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body, "No I mean I woke up naked next to him, he had me pulled against him… Did he…. We?"

Sighing he sat down, "Hermione you are going to need to realize that being naked here is not a private thing. It is your skin and wolves tend to be more about feeling and scent. Viktor told me he just held you, nothing happened and you can trust that. While you and I have less control over our wolves on the full moon, he was a born wolf. He has a balance."

Biting her lower lip she messed with the frayed hem of the blanket, "So he will always remember the full moons and we won't?"

Remus sighed as he got up and walked to a small dresser pulling out one of her dresses, "For now yes. Although Alpha has told me once I accept Mooney I will be more conscious during the full moons. But that only ever happened with the wolfbane."

Tossing her the dress he turned and left her alone in the room.

Stepping outside of her room she realized that Remus had left the house. The front door was open and he was gone. Rubbing her arms she gingerly started walking to the front of the house only to be met with the sight of the village up for the day. Children were running around playing, the women were doing laundry or cooking, the men….. Well she didn't see too many of them around. Older men, or young boys. But no men. Even Remus had suddenly disappeared in the time it had taken for her to get dressed.

Startling as a hand came to rest on her arm from behind, "Vou should be in bed still dear. Vou vere injured last night."

Turning she saw a beautiful woman her long ebony hair that framed her face, "I was looking for Remus…"

The woman nodded but gently pushed her back inside the house, "He has gone vith the men, dhey are hunting. Ve need fresh meat and vith winter coming it needs to be stored."

Looking down she made a face, "How can they kill innocent animals."

The woman grinned, "Vell at least I know you won't run off to become a hunter. And don't vorry, ve use all parts of da animals they brings back, furs for blankets, meat, and the bones are buried to give dem respect."

Nodding her head she could understand that as the woman helped her back in bed, "Who are you?"

The woman busied herself with pulling the blankets around Hermione, "Vell I am Albena. I am caring for vou vhile your father and my son are avay hunting. Can't have vou getting an infection now. And just so you know I am not putting up with any flack from vou girl."

Furrowing her brows Hermione watched the woman she had said while her father who she knew to be Remus here, but also her son..., "Your son?"

Nodding her head, "Da little vne, my son. Vour mate Viktor. He is my Cub."

Blushing she looked down suddenly feeling very unsure of herself after being naked near her son this morning.

"Vhat are you doing? Vou blush and vou cower. Vhy?" Looking up Albena was staring at her with a look that could rival Professor McGonagall's when she was upset.

Fingering the blanket that covered her she curled into the furs she was laying on. "I am just scared about what is happening, I am trying to understand. But they… "

"HUSH CHILD!" Albena shouted as she brought her hand down against Hermione's backside eliciting a yelp from her before she put her hands on her hips and looked down at her with another McGongall stare, "Vou are vour vwn voman no? Vou are strong. Vou are smart. Viktor had told me all about vou, I do not know vhy vou are cowering like dhis."

Hermione's jaw dropped had she just been swatted… "I…"

Albena shook her head, "I know dat Alpha and my mate vere rough vith vou vesterday, but vou need to stand up for vourself. Vou are still upset about vour check up da? Vell it happens to everyvne pup. Vou need to accept the little things so vou can fight against the bigger things. Vou think I let Ludmil walk all over me? NO! I give on certain things, I vet him provide, I vet him speak to Alpha vithout interruption, I vet him lead, but I vet him know exactly vhat I think. And I make him see my point of view, but I never embarrass him in front of others."

Hermione just laid there with her jaw open staring at this woman who was not afraid of the Beta.

The woman was busy as she grabbed a vase and started cleaning Hermione's feet, "Pup, the Alpha and Beta are trying to care for dis pack, food for the winter, furs, clothing, protection from other packs. Have vou been raped? Have vou been beated? No. Vou vere subdued, vou vere checked for good health, vou vere fed… numerous times vitch vou wasted it da begining….Ves vou vere taken from vour school, but vou are now a part of something bigger, a family. Vou just need to accept it."

Looking down as her now clean feet as she spoke, "Beta said I was nothing but a… a bitch…"

Nodding her head as she dumped the dirty water out her window, "Vell vou are on your heat, vou are a vemale in heat. Dat means vou are a bitch. But he vas upset dat vou vere not showing our son respect vhen he has been vorried sick about vou."

She put the bowl away wiping her hands on her apron as Hermione blushed. Sighing "Vhy are vou blushing now?"

Clearing her throat slightly, "How did you know I was… getting ready to start my monthly?"

Albena burst out laughing as she tapped her nose, "Vour scent Pup! Everyone knows! Alpha smelt it faintly during vour check up, vut vou are in full heat now."

Hermione just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out at that moment. Looking up at Albena she swallowed, "Well now that you know, where can I get pads? I am going to probably start today at some point, or tomorrow."

Nodding her head Albena hustled from the room, she was gone for a few minutes before returning with a type of cloth, "Ve do not use the paper ones. You vill use cloth and then clean them in da river."

Scrunching her face as she held up what looked like very thick underwear as Albena continued, "I started sewing them for you and the other new girls. I vill teach you to make more, but dis vill last vou a few days."

Sitting on the edge of her bad Albena put her hand on her leg, "Vou must understand and accept this Pup. And for goodness sake stop challenging the Alpha and Beta. Pick vour battles Pup I have a feeling vou vill have many."

With that she pat Hermione's leg once more and left the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry had closed himself off from the others since he had written to Sirius, it had now been 24 hours since he had written him, 25 hours since the full rose.

Looking around the room he saw Ron playing exploding snap with the others he didn't seem worried at all.

Running his hand through his messy hair, he looked down at his book and could almost hear Hermione telling him that he should be studying.

Suddenly there was a pecking on the door that lead into the common room and a black owl flew in and landed on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

Leaning forward he took the small folded parchment and gave the bird a bit of cracker that he kept in his pocket for owls.

Recognizing his Godfathers handwriting he immediately got up and headed up to the privacy of his room.

Tossing his books down he closed the door and tore into the letter not being able to wait a second longer.

 _Harry,_

 _I know this situation is hard for you, myself included. I have found myself relying on Remus much like you with Hermione._

 _She is a very bright girl Harry and I know if there is anyway at all for her to be safe she will have found it. Remus told me before he left that he would not be returning without her._

 _You know Remus and his big heart, he even manages to care for a mangy mutt like me._

 _I am going crazy within these walls Harry, I think a good old fashioned rescue mission is just the ticket._

 _I know you will be receiving this letter right before curfew, pack lightly. A few pairs of clothing and a heavy cloak. Food if you can find it._

 _I will be waiting in the shrieking shack for you at 10pm. If you do not arrive by 10:30 I will assume you are not coming. Oh and Harry, a well placed shooting spell at the knot in the tree might help with those branches._

 _Padfoot_

Harry quickly cast a tempus spell to see the time. His eyes widening as he saw it was already 9:30. Shoving the letter in his pocket he grabbed a bag and shoved in three pairs of trousers, a few shirts and some under clothing. Looking around he shoved in a few snack bars before glancing at Ron's trunk. Walking over he pulled what he could out, but he left his pumpkin pasties.

Closing up his bag he threw on his winter coat before putting the bag over his shoulders. Finally he pulled on his invisibility cloak.

Peeking down the stairs he noticed there wasn't movement, but there were a lot of students that would notice the door opening on its own. It was too quiet.

Closing the door quietly again he turned trying to think of a way out. A smile crossed his face as he went back over to his trunk pulling out his broom.

Keeping himself covered as best he could as he opened as he flew out the window. Bypassing the whomping willow all together as he flew towards the shrieking shack. Lookind down he smiled seeing his Godfather running towards the shack as Padfoot.

Pulling the cloak off as he landed in front of his Godfather, "I couldn't get out any other way. So are we really going after them?"

Sirius grinned, "Of course. Although I have to ask, why are you so insistent on finding Hermione? Is she going to be my Goddaughter - in - law one day?"

Harry made a face as he shook his head, "She is the only one that never gave up on me…. Even when I was being mean to her. She is my best friend, but it is more….. I don't know. But I can tell you when I think of my family, I think of her. I think of you… and Remus… You are the only three who never doubted me…. Or used me."

Sirius just smiled and nodded, "You see her how I saw your dad and Remus, they were my brothers in all was but blood. And let's be honest I never cared about blood. And now, Remus is my last brother. We were always close, but now we are all each other gots."

Harry grinned as he nodded, "Yes I like that. My sister. Definitely feels right. So… how are we going after them?"

Sirius just grinned, "I was watching Mooney going over maps. One specific region in Switzerland."

Harry's eyes bugged out, "Switzerland! We can't get an international portkey and I don't think the ministry will let me use the international floo system… How are we getting there?"

Sirius grinned, "Who said we were going to get a portkey from the Ministry?" He held up a bag, "You learn a lot of things where you are around deatheaters all day, every day, for 12 years."

He got a far away look before snapping out of it. "Anyways, this will take up to the outskirts of the area that Remus was searching."

He reached into the bag pulling out a old bottle gesturing for Harry to take hold of it.

As Harry reached out grabbing the bottle Sirius tapped his wand to it, "Hold on Harry." Moving his eyes to the bottle where his wand touched it, "Portus!"

Harry snapped his eyes shut as the world began rapidly spinning around them as he held on for his life. "Hang on Hermione, I am coming."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I loved reading them!

Leave me some more goodies please!

Oh, and I know the last chapter was a bit short sorry! I hope this makes up for it! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

Warnings for this chapter: None.

AN: So I am getting your reviews in my email, and thank you for everyone reviewing! For some reason they are not posting on though? Not sure why, although I did write to them. Hopefully it is just a sync issue. 3

 **Chapter 11**

The Morning After the Full Moon (Again)

He had never felt better waking up after a full moon than he did that this moment and he didn't want it to end.

Looking down at his little mate he felt whole for the first time. She was beautiful as he took in her features while she slept soundly surrounded by nature.

Her wild hair littered with leaves and small twigs, her pale skin smudged with earth, she looked like a Goddess of nature.

She was beautiful and delicate looking, but when you really got to know her she was a hurricane and nothing would stand in her way. Nature at her finest.

Laying down behind her frowning at seeing the open wound on her side from her own claws that he failed to protect her from.

He had protected her from the other newer males last night and he couldn't help the grin that appeared knowing there were at least 5 males that would be nursing wounds for the next few days after he had finished with them. He knew their instincts told them she was technically an unmated female, but she was most definitely his.

Hell he even protected her from his Alpha yesterday afternoon, and although he healed before the full moon rose he definitely paid the price for that while being reminded about him own stading in the pack..

His heart clenched when he heard her heart beat increasing as the morning light began to flicker through the trees. Lying close he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to return to school tomorrow. He most definitely didn't want to wake up yet. He growled softly feeling her trying to pull herself free from him. He heard her whimpering for her father and it hurt him knowing she wasn't alright being near him yet.

Suddenly she turned and her large chocolate eyes bore into his as her small voice reached his ears, "Viktor?"

His wolf swelled with pride as she stopped struggling after they spoke for a moment and then pulled her close again. He almost leapt for joy when she curled up and fell asleep in his arms again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Forest Surrounding Greyback's Village

Harry gripped at the forest floor as he pushed up from where he landed roughly on his hip. Looking around for Sirius as he tried getting his balance, finally seeing him about 10 feet away at the base of a tree sitting up he nodded to himself confirming that he wasn't alone.

Bobbing his head however had possibly been the worse idea he had as he emptied the contents of his stomach over the forest floor.

Suddenly there was a hand on his back and he looked up to see Sirius with an amused look on his face, "Well I am glad I didn't side apparate you here…. Most people can handle a portkey, the apparition is what normally turns stomachs."

"Blah… This isn't funny." Harry sat up as he looked around the dark forest. It was darker here without the lights of Hogwarts or Hogsmeade Village.

Looking up as Sirius held his wand up, "Lumos."

There wasn't much to look at. Trees, rocks, leaves… more trees. Looking up at Sirius he wiped his hands on his pants, "How do we find them now, I don't think werewolves put out street signs…"

Shaking his head, "Remus had the mountains to our east circled on the maps. It looked like there was a rocky terrain, which might mean caves. We just need to head west."

Harry nodded as he grabbed his bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder before standing.

The pair walked further into the woods and Harry cursed himself for losing his broom along the way. He had let go of it to grab onto the portkey with both hands.

They had been walking for only about 30 minutes when Sirius stopped and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him closer. "Just remain calm…"

Harry looked around but didn't see or hear anything. Looking up at his Godfather who was staring straight out into the darkness with his nose twitching slightly. He knew his Godfather was using his senses from being an animagus..

Glancing back at the darkness he saw a large shape heading in their direction, looking up at his Godfather again. "The full moon was last night right?"

Sirius nodded in response to his question however his eyes never left the woods in front of them when he spoke, "We are looking for two people. Friends. We don't mean any harm."

Harry could not help his body shaking as a werewolf stalked closer to where he could see him fully. The wolf was huge and all black. Suddenly Harry looked over and saw at least 7 other werewolves closing in on them, "Turning back to the one in front, "My sister….. Hermione…. And basically my Uncle...Remus. We just are trying to find them."

The black wolf nodded to the others as Harry watched in fascination as they changed back into their human forms with barely any discomfort. It was a shock remembering Remus' screams from the previous year.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from Sirius' grip, turning to look for his Godfather he heard him, "Just go with them Harry…. We are going to the same place."

Looking up to the man that held him shock spread across his face, "Your…. Your.. Petra?"

Grinning down at him not even phased by his naked state, "Da. Good to see vou again Harry. Not here…. I did not expect dis." He just kept grinning as he pulled Harry along helping him over the forest terrain since Sirius' wand had been taken like his own. There was no light now.

Looking back up to Petra, "Viktor was so worried about Hermione, and you knew…. Why did you take her?"

Letting a low growl as he shook his head, "I vould never keep her from Viktor. I did not know she was here until Viktor and I both arrived."

Furrowing his brows, "Viktor is here?"

Petra pulled him close, "Who did vou vhink vou vere facing in the voods? The large black Volf….."

Harry's gasped and looked around again for the wolf, but it was still pointless in the blackness. All he could think was ' _How is this possible?'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Greyback Pack Village

Hermione stood in front of the small mirror that was in the house as she raised her dress to look at the wound she apparently gave herself two nights ago. After speaking with Viktor's mother yesterday she had been left alone, the men didn't even return by nightfall.

Turning she was shocked to see the gash was mostly healed, where it was opened last night the skin had already knitted together. All that was left was an ugly pink puckered in traveling down her side.

Hearing someone walking into the house she quickly pushed her dress down and backed up to look down the hall. Sure enough standing in the entryway to the house was Fenrir Greyback.

Swallowing she kept her head up this time watching him as he looked her over.

Nodding he stepped closer, "You seem to be healing well Pup. No scent of infection. The healer will be by this afternoon to check on it."

Confused she tilted her head wrapping her arms around her waist, "You're not going to force me to show it to you?"

He guffed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Do you want me to make you? It has already been explained to you why I checked you first. Now stop your attitude now your father has returned and is expecting you."

Nodding her head Hermione moved to walk past him when he blocked her path, "How long around you going to avoid him Pup?"

Furrowing her brows, "Remus? I'm not I…"

Raising his hand to hush her as he shook his head, "No. Viktor. He is your mate you know, I saw you with him in the woods this morning. Trying to escape his hold. He has every right to hold you. You will be his."

Hearing a low growl not realizing it was coming from her own chest, "I belong to no one. I don't even know him well!"

Letting out a chuckle Fenrir grabbed the back of her neck firmly yet not painfully, "It is basic instinct Pup, he can sense it, hell I can bet you sense it. You are just ignoring it."

Shoving her hands against his chest, "I will NOT be walked over."

He let out a loud laugh and then growled low at her. The wolf in her coward letting out a whimper despite her mind telling her that she wasn't going to put up with this. Forcing her to face him he grinned, "You know I do admire your strength Pup. Maybe if you could learn some obedience you might be able be able to move up in rank."

Growling lowly at him she looked him in the eyes, "I am not just some female to produce babies. That isn't going to happen!"

He grinned releasing her, "How about I make you a deal Pup."

Looking up at him with distrust written all over her face, "What kind of deal?"

He grinned before walking to a chair and sat down, "You are obviously not like the other females we take into the pack. You are hard headed and formidable. I am big enough to admit that. I also knew from the moment you started refusing to eat that you were not going to be a normal female. That being said I do demand respect."

He shifted as he leaned back into his chair staring at her, "I am not above giving you some respect as well. But as in everything else in packs you need to earn it. I am not going to give someone who has been in my pack less than a week the same respect that I give someone who has been here for years and worked to provide and protect this pack. You WILL also give Viktor the respect he deserves as your mate…"

Hermione shot her head up, "I still don't…."

Fenrir glared at her, "Just because things are different does not mean they aren't real. Just because YOU don't think it is possible for a werewolf to find his mate based on sight and smell doesn't mean that is isn't real Pup. How many books have you read about us? I guarantee 90% is false and made up."

He stood and headed towards the door with his back turned to her, "You start attempting a life here. Start learning. Leave this house willingly. Say goodbye to Viktor and actually write him, work on your relationship. I will grant you more respect and privileges. But… you will still be expected to fulfill the female role. It is this way all throughout nature. Taking a mate, producing offspring. Protecting them. Rearing them. Your smart from what I have heard, you could be a teacher for the young. A healer. But you NEED to accept your life as it is Pup."

With that he walked out of the door leaving her to her thoughts.

Staring down at her hands as she thought about everything, had she really been that closed off to not accept anyway but her own? Of course she did, he had ripped her life from her. Her friends and family, her teachers, Hogwarts…

She sat down and stared at the floor before remembering that he had told her her father was waiting on her. Jumping up she headed for the door and leaving the house not bothering to shut the door, no one else in the village seemed too.

Standing in the grass she watched the children playing as she realized that She didn;t know where to meet him. How was she supposed to find him.

She headed off towards the center of the village and stood there wondering where she should look first. Closing her eyes she took a breath thinking about where to find him when the scent of grass, sawdust and parchment hit her. It was Remus, but he wasn't here. It was faint.

Walking around until the scent became stronger as she followed it to the mouth of the cave system. Looking up she saw Remus talking with someone and next to him was Fenrir who was smirking at her.

He started walking towards her, not letting Remus know she was here yet, "Good Pup. I honestly didn't know if you would figure out how to follow his scent."

Looking up at him she couldn't help the pink tint that covered her cheeks, "I never smelled him like that before."

Fenrir grinned, "You marked him well enough with your scent before the full moon, your wolf knows he is your father. You can find him if he is close enough now that you have been through your first full moon."

Nodding her head as she looked past him to see Remus when she stopped still seeing who he was talking too. "Is that…."

As she started towards them she was stopped my Fenrir's large hand on her shoulder. "Pup. Don't touch him. He is not your Alpha, Beta, mate or Father."

Frowning as her eyes left Remus and Sirius who were now both watching her with fenrir as she turned to look up at him towering over her, "Not that I was overly touchy with him before… but for the sake of being a pain in your side. WHY can't I touch Sirius?"

Fenrir just chuckled and moved her to face another direction where she saw Viktor staring at her along with his friends she had briefly seen at Hogwarts. Muttering under her breath, "Was all of Durmstrang werewolves?"

With that Fenrir cocked his head to the side and looked down at her, "Not all, but a very good amount. Viktor and his friends obviously, Karkoff, a few others that were not present at your school. Bulgaria has a different opinion than the British."

Pushing her slightly in the direction of Viktor before turning and walking towards the cave opening as he called over his shoulder to her loud enough that everyone who hear him, "Go spend time with your mate Pup. I have... business to attend to."

Hermione watched him approach Remus and Sirius before the 3 men walked into the cave and disappeared.

Turning to were she knew Viktor had been she nearly jumped from her skin seeing him less than two feet from her staring down at her with his hand held out towards her. Swallowing she just kept hearing Fenrir, Remus, and Albena in her head about giving him a chance as she placed her hand slowly into his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

moyata malŭk vŭlk =My small Wolf

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the delay! Life happened. Even though I love writing it does take a back seat to my life. Sadly my husband was in an accident and I had to pull mommy, daddy, and nurse, plus working and I am usually too exhausted to think by the end of the day. I do hope you enjoy this and thank you all for hanging in there!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Previously**

 _Pushing her slightly in the direction of Viktor before turning and walking towards the cave opening as he called over his shoulder to her loud enough that everyone who hear him, "Go spend time with your mate Pup. I have... business to attend to."_

 _Hermione watched him approach Remus and Sirius before the 3 men walked into the cave and disappeared._

 _Turning to were she knew Viktor had been she nearly jumped from her skin seeing him less than two feet from her staring down at her with his hand held out towards her. Swallowing she just kept hearing Fenrir, Remus, and Albena in her head about giving him a chance as she placed her hand slowly into his._

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mouth of the Cave**

Looking at Viktor's large hand as it engulfed her own for a moment before looking up at him.

His eyes were skimming over her as if in search of something. Finally his eyes landed on her own, "How are vou feeling moyata malŭk vŭlk? I apologize for not being vith vou avter vou voke up. Vut I figured vou vould need time alone. I am glad to see vou bevore I leave for school, ve vere just preparing."

Looking over his shoulder she saw Petra grin at her and wave before turning back to the others. Turning her attention back to Viktor she couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks, "I…" Biting her lower lip as she looked down and then back up to greet his eyes, "I wanted to thank you."

She could see his chest instantly swell at her words and the tension leave his shoulders, had she really been that bad he was this excited over a small positive thing? Clearing her throat softly before starting again, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the night of the full moon. Profes...Rem… my fath… errr he told me you protected me." Biting her lip. "And that it wasn't the first time you protected me."

Hanging her head slightly, "Fenrir didn't hurt you too badly for protecting me did he? Before the full moon."

Viktor huffed his chest, "Virst moyata malŭk vŭl, vou should get used to not calling him Fenrir…. He is Alpha. My Alpha and yours, whether you accept that right now or if vou need more time." Scrunching his face, "In da muggle vorld, der are Armies. If vou came across a General, vould vou disrespect him, by refering to him vith out title?"

Watching her shake her head he nodded and then continued speaking as he led her to a fallen tree to sit, "Alpha earned his title, show him da respect he earned. Everyvne here is alive because of him. Da, he had to make hard choices. Some very unsavory. Vut, dey are choices, and vou do not know vhat the alternative vas."

Swallowing she nodded her head, "Okay, I will try to see it that way, but he still…."

Viktor smirked while shaking his head knowing that she was not ready to accept everything just yet. "Vour velcome."

He grinned seeing her head cock to the side in confusion momentarily, so he continued his sentence. "Vor protecting vou…. Although, it is nothing vou need to thank me vor. I do it gladly, vou are my everything now. Of course I vould protect vou."

Blushing she looked down and he watched as her face continued to darken, "You saw me naked…."

He grinned, "I promise moyata malŭk vŭlk, I did not look at everything. Although, I could stare at vour legs forever. Vut, I did not vook closely at vou. I vould prefer vou to vant me to vook."

She blushed and nodded, "Thank you for not looking." Furrowing her brows, "Not that I am not happy to see you, but I thought you were suppose to leave yesterday to go back to Hogwarts?"

He smiled and nodded, "Da. I vanted to vait and make sure vou vere alright avter you injured vourself. I should have left dis mornign, vut last night on patrol ve came across a problem. So now ve are vaiting to see vhat Alpha vishes to do about it."

Furrowing her brows, "A problem?"

Suddenly she remembered seeing Sirius talking to Remus, "Sirius was here… What happened? Is everything alright? Harry? Is Harry okay?"

Viktor frowned, "Vou are very close to Harry yes?"

Nodding her head and then realization hit her, Viktor was hurt that she might want Harry more than him. "I love him Viktor. He is… my best friend, my brother."

A small smile graced his face, "Brother's are alvays nice to have. As far as I know he is fine in the cave."

Hermione shot up, "Harry is here!"

She started towards the mouth of the cave but was stopped when Viktor's arms wrapped around her, "Vou cannot see him right now. Alpha is deciding vhat to do vit him. Turn him or vet him leave."

Snapping her head back towards him, "I never got that choice!"

Viktor sighed and she could feel him trying to calm her against his chest again, "He doesn't either, it is Alpha's choice. And he made same choice vit vou. He made choice to turn vou, and bring vou into his family."

She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she noticed the ground beneath her getting wet. Glancing down at the arm wrapped around her chest, she felt like the wind had been knocked from her.

Running his hand over her back trying to sooth her, "Calm moyata malŭk vŭlk. Everything vill be fine. Everything vill be fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Inside the Cave**

Remus closed his eyes as he saw Viktor lead Hermione away from the cave. Upon opening them he turned back to Fenrir and Sirius as they walked fuller in the cave.

As the ground passed beneath them he stopped, "Alpha. I know Hermione was brought in like normal, but Harry….there has been too many signs lately of you-know-who's followers trying to rise up. Something is coming and I…"

Fenrir just held up a hand to silence him before walking into a room that had a few large piles of furs for them to sit on.

Sirius, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until this point sat and snorted, "You mean the rat…."

Fenrir let a low growl and Sirius quieted slightly. Being a canine agnimus he knew the sound, he knew Fenrir was the Alpha in the room. Seeing Mooney accept Fenrir's command Also helped him know the situation.

Fenrir let his growl hover for a moment, "I am aware of the rising followers. I have already been contacted to rejoin."

Standing he ignored the protested words from Sirius and the dropped jaw from Remus. "Certain members feel they have what is required to bring back the Dark Lord."

Remus just sat there staring at Fenrir for a moment before Sirius exploded, "THEY CAN'T! THAT WOULD BE…"

Fenrir let out a loud growl as he reached forward and grabbed Sirius by the neck, "You will control yourself Dog. You may not be a wolf, but your inner canine knows I am Alpha! I never said I WANTED him back."

Letting a small whimper escape before tilting his head to the side naturally submitting.

After watching Sirius calm down and Fenrir release his old friend Remus knew this was going to be Sirius' best shot at a normal life. He was accepting it without being told too like his new daughter. But then he knew knew Sirius always was happier as Padfoot.

Glancing at his Alpha, "Do you know if there is truth to it? If they can bring _him_ back?"

Sighing Fenrir sat still for a moment before nodding his head. If they obtain all things necessary then yes. He could be revived. When he came to me 24 years ago he promised me freedom for my people if I joined him."

Leaning back he shook his head, "It was in my people's best interest to follow him. The Wizarding world didn't accept us, you know very well how hard it is to get and the keep a job."

Remus nodded as he looked down ashamed in his own failing.

Fenrir didn't waiver though, "I thought he would make things more equal. It didn't work out that way though." his eyes boring into Remus' "I don't want to repeat that mistake again. Maybe Harry arriving is for the better."

Sirius crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Fenrir look at them both before sighing, "He stays and becomes part of my pack. He gets bitten and he doesn't need to go back. No one will know he is here. You-know-who can't come back."

Sirius dropped his jaw before standing, "Remus hates being a wolf. He was miserable growing up…. The pain and agony he went through, you are not putting my Godson through that!"

Remus calmly put an arm on Sirius' arm. "Sirius. You know I've talked with you about changing…."

Sirius shook his head, "I am already broken. You said the wolf might help me… not him. James is better than me Remus. He.."

Remus face dropped as he took a breath, "Harry. We are talking about Harry. And it would be to protect him…"

Sirius swallowed and looked at the floor realizing he had called Harry 'James' again. "Harry then… I.."

Fenrir just stood, "You both know this is my decision not yours right? You and the boy came into my territory, now your lives and what your immediate future holds is in my hands. I am Alpha here."

Sirius just looked to Remus who was already staring directly at him. "You are okay with this… aren't you?"

Remus nodded his head slowly, "Things have changed Sirius. Would you be willing? To stay?" He swallowed thickly as he stared at his longest friend, one of only 3 that had stuck by him in their youth. Now he knew he would need to be his rock.

Sirius slowly looked between Fenrir and Remus a few times before settling on his friend, "I would be yes. But Harry deserves a choice, something he has never had." Looking directly to Fenrir, "Let him have a choice."

Fenrir stood and walked from the room with his head high not answering Sirius, not that there was a question to begin with.

The two guards outside the door received a single nod from him and moved to stand in front of the doors blocking Sirius and Remus from leaving. He kept walking further into the cave ignoring the cries from Sirius for him to stop.

Walking over over to two other guards he paused slightly, "Follow me." Before continuing onto the room that housed Harry.

As soon as he and the other two entered the room Harry stood to face them, Fenrir could easily tell the boy was nervous. However, the first question out of his mouth was not for his own safety. "Where is Hermione? Is she okay?"

Tilting his head as he continued to watch the boy, "The Cub is no longer your concern."

Cringing, "Cub? Is she? Did you?"

Letting out a huff followed by a low growl, "The Cub is not your concern, you are not her Alpha, Father, or Mate. Therefore you do not need to concern yourself with her. Her mate is caring for her now."

Harry paled even more if that was even possible, "Mate? But she isn't even legal! She may not be any of those things, but she is my sister. I love her. And you can't take her from me! And you Can't take Sirius, or Remus. They are my only family left! Please!"

Fenrir ground his teeth for a moment as he thought about the boys wording, "Your only family?" He slowly started to circle the boy glancing him over. "You do realise that two thirds of your family are already in my pack, and Sirius is already well on his way to joining it as well. What will you do then Boy?"

Harry took a step back as Fenrir confirmed that Hermione had indeed been bitten. He knew it in his mind, there was no way she would have been able to go through the full moon without being turned. Looking down he rubbed his arms trying to warm his cooling skin, "I … I don't know. The headmaster probably won't let me near them... "

There was no sound in the cave for a moment before a low but powerful growl filled the room causing Harry to look up wide eyed.

Fenrir nodded to the other two men in the room as they each grabbed one of Harry's arms before speaking, "That old coot is a manipulative, selfish, power hungry, man and as corrupted as the Dark Lord himself. He just has more tact at getting what he wants, did you really think he never checked up on you before you turned 11? He knew. He wanted you weak. He wanted you to NEED him. I've made up my mind about you, I don't think you need to be in that world any longer."

Fenrir grinned seeing Harry start shaking, "Don't worry. Your 'Sister' survived. So will you."

Fenrir grinned at the two holding Harry, "Strip him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I am so sorry about the delay in this story, I won't be updating everyday, but it will be better than this last time span. Working, being a mom and wife are really taking up my time. I do enjoy writing, but sadly I cannot allow it to take up my life and I do it when I can.

Love you all! Please review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognise any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognise came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _Text when someone is thinking'_

moyata malŭk vŭlk =My small Wolf

Author's Note: And another update and it hasn't been like 5 months! Yay! And thank you for sticking with me!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Previously**

 _Fenrir nodded to the other two men in the room as they each grabbed one of Harry's arms before speaking, "That old coot is a manipulative, selfish, power hungry, man and as corrupted as the Dark Lord himself. He just has more tact at getting what he wants, did you really think he never checked up on you before you turned 11? He knew. He wanted you weak. He wanted you to NEED him. I've made up my mind about you, I don't think you need to be in that world any longer."_

 _Fenrir grinned seeing Harry start shaking, "Don't worry. Your 'Sister' survived. So will you."_

 _Fenrir grinned at the two holding Harry, "Strip him."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter 13**

 **Outside the Cave**

Viktor gently cupped Hermione's cheek, "Herm-in-onny, Look at me moyata malŭk vŭlk. There are some things dat vou cannot control. Alpha vill not kill him, Vut dis choice is not in vour hands. Vether he goes back to Hogwarts or stays here, it is not vour decision. I am sure vou saw vour father and his friend?"

Hermione nodded with overly jerky movements knowing that Viktor was most likely waiting on an answer. "Yes I saw them." She was still trying to get away from his large arm that was wrapped around her waist.

Viktor rubbed his large hand up and down her arm trying to keep her calm, "And Vou saw dem walk into the cave with Alpha correct?"

Again Hermione nodded her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her breathing even, Viktor was making her feel so calm she didn't think another person could have that effect on her but she still needed to see Harry as she gripped at his hands."Yes. I need..."

Keeping his voice low as he leaned forward a low calming growl vibrating from his chest into her back, "Den you saw them both walk vith Alpha. Dey vere not dragged, or forced, not even da wizard. He did not seem concerned right? You may see dhem later."

Shaking her head as she continued to shake, before she suddenly felt Viktor's teeth close down over where her neck met her shoulder as she calmed down almost instantly. Taking a deep breath as she shook her head, "No Sirius seemed okay. Usually he is more uptight, but… but he was okay."

Viktor released his hold on her with his teeth as he nodded as he continued to soothe her by rubbing her arms, "Den, even if vou do not trust da Alpha, trust vour ovn eyes and vhat vou know. Harry is in good hands moyata malŭk vŭlk, no matter da outcome."

Nodding her head as she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Viktor's large hands wrapped around her upper arms still rubbing up and down. "Where did you learn that?"

Tilting his head to the side so her could see her better, "Learn Vhat?"

Swallowing she tried to calm the small blush threatening to spread across her cheeks. "That… how you calmed me down. I wanted to run in there, but you…."

He chuckled slightly as he leaned away from her and stopped rubbing her arms, " Moyata malŭk vŭlk you are my mate, It is my duty to take care of vou. Calm vou. Cheer vou up. Give vou vhat vou need to be happy. I soothed you because you needed it, it helped dat you seem to be more accepting of me being near vou."

Scooting back on the log she hesitantly reached out to hold his hand, giving a small smile when he puffed out his chest in what she could only assume was joy at her movement, "Viktor…. It wasn't you… well let me rephrase that. When you asked me to the Yule Ball, I don't think I could have been happier. I ran back to my room to talk to my friend all about it. But my world changed when I got brought here, I was scared. I still am. I don't like being told what to do, ask Harry, or even my dad. I am stubborn. I was hurt when I saw you here. I know you didn't bring me here, set it up for me to be taken. But you would have brought me here anyway right?"

Viktor looked down into her questioning eyes and nodded his head slowly, "Yes. I vould not be able to live vithout you."

Frowning Hermione wasn't sure if she liked his answer, or maybe she didn't understand him so she nodded trying to he him to elaborate, "But would you have dragged me here? Terrified me? Bitten me without giving me a choice?"

Viktor huffed as he looked around clearly trying to think about what he was going to say. Finally he sat up staight to his full height. "I vould have told you before vou ever came here about vhat I vas. I vould hav told vou dat vou vere my mate. I vould have given vou time, but I cannot truly say if I vould have given vou da choice. Especially if vou said no Hermione." Reaching up he played with one of her wayward curls. "Being mates, it vould have killed us both over time to not be together. Literally."

Looking up in horror at his words as a thousand questions swarmed within her mind, However only one truly stuck out from the rest, "But your leaving. Heading back to Hogwarts without me. Wouldn't that kill us then?"

Shaking his head as he took a breath while giving her hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze as his hand dropped from her hair. "I vill be gone less than a year. The Trivizard Tournament ends at the end of January once the final event is over, and I vill return to school in Bulgaria until June chen I graduate. Vut I vill also be here at Yull break and I can return if needed for full moons between now and then. I can return for all full moons if you vould like me here?"

Hermione looked up seeing the question dancing in his eyes. Did she want him here? He did protect her during the last full moon, couldn't her father do the same? No, he still didn't have the control Viktor had about knowing himself. "Would the others? If you weren't here I mean… Would they?"

Viktor grunted, "I vill not lie to you moyata malŭk vŭlk, Vou and I are not fully mated. Some vill try and mate vith vou, especially the more untrained. However my father and our Beta vill be vith vou if I am not. So do not fell vou need to ask me to stay if vou do not vant me too. My father vill vatch over vou and make sure no vne touches or ruts vith vou. He vill kill dem for me."

Hermione dropped her jaw, "Rut with me?" Her voice coming out slightly more panicked.

Viktor's jaw was set in a very serious scowl, "No vne vill rut vith you, well…." shaking his head and stopping himself before adding the words 'no one but me', but he decided she probably wants ready to hear that yet.

Looking up at her again he knew she must had read between the lines anyway with as red as her face had gotten. He chuckled, "Careful moyata malŭk vŭlk, I can feel the heat from your beautiful face from here. You are as red as a berry."

Blushing further before lowering her own gaze and focusing on the bark of the fallen tree trunk that she was sitting on. Taking a breath to find her Gryffindor courage she looked back up to see him smirking at her with a grin that was making her thankful that she was already sitting.

As she was trying desperately to think of a topic to switch too, her attention was caught by a twig snapping to her left. Seeing her father standing there she shot up and rushed into his arms thankful for the distraction.

Remus chuckled, "Well I am glad to see you too Cub, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Remus glanced from the schooled features on Viktor's face to his own daughter's bright red cheeks, ' _Maybe I did…'_ , Clearing his throat to speak out loud once more, "Well then, everything alright?"

Hermione just nodded her head but kept her gaze down, before snapping her eyes to his. "Do you know Fen…." She slowly glanced back to Viktor before meeting her father's eyes once again, "Do you know Alpha's decision about Harry? And what about Sirius?"

Remus' jaw dropped slightly at the fact that not only did she acknowledge Fenrir as Alpha, but that it was his decision to make as well. Glancing to Viktor who was staring at Hermione with pride in his eyes he just nodded, "Harry and Sirius will be joining our pack my Cub." He said while tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear. "Sirius will most likely take over as Harry's father once he is stable enough to do so. This has been coming for a while with Sirius to be honest though."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that began to well in her eyes or the smile on her face. "Har...Harry will have a father that can be here."

Viktor was behind her at once his hands firmly on her hips as she was still hugged closely to Remus, "Vhy are you crying moyata malŭk vŭlk? I thought vou vould be happy?"

Sniffling as she rubbed her head under her father's chin, but slowly reached a hand to her hip covering Viktors left hand, "I am happy. He hasn't had a true family. And now he will have Remus and Sirius, his father's two best friends and no one will be able to taken him from them."

Rubbing his cheek to the top of his daughter's head, "I will let you know when they are awake Hermione, but it might take them a while to see anyone. Hopefully not as long as you though." He chuckled slightly. "Well I am going to help with Sirius' change now, I will see you when it is done Cub."

She smiled up at him and then stepped back from his arms and unconsciously closer to Viktor much to his joy. "Alright will you be at home tonight?"

Nodding his head, "I will, They need to sleep for a while once bitten. You took quite a few hours yourself from what I heard." Chuckling as he tucked his hands into his pockets and turned to start walking away and back towards the cave. "Well I will leave you both to continue getting to know one another. Not too well though mind you Viktor…. My Cub is still 15." Saying the last bit in a low growl.

Viktor just chuckled before leaning close to Hermione's ear from behind. "For now I vill behave moyata malŭk vŭlk."

Hermione just ducked her head in pure embarrassment as she looked up at Viktor. "Can I ask you something? Who will you being taking to Yule Ball now that I am not there?" Biting her lip she didn't want to face him when he told her the name of her replacement.

Turning her around slowly in his arms to face him as he tilted her face up to meet his. "I am not attending the Yule Ball with anyone except my friends. However I will need to enter the Yule Ball with the traditional dance, and for that I am only dancing with Lydia Popov, a fellow student from Durmstrang. I am borrowing her from her Petra."

He was so close that she could smell him as she looked into his deep brown eyes, "I give vou my vord Herm-in-onny. As a Krum. As a Volf. As vour mate. I vould never betray vou moyata malŭk vŭlk. I vill only be dancing with her, vnce. My vord."

By now they were barely an inch from each other, his arms still securely wrapped around her waist, hers leaning against his chest.

It was only a second that her eyes flickered to his lips while his scent was overwhelming her, she was fully immersed in his musk scent it was wild and strong. Gripping onto his shirt she steadied herself slightly as he brought his lips to her own.

It wasn't deep, her lips never parted. It was enough to spark a growl from her own chest, meeting his own growl.

Pulling back slightly as her eyes widened realizing what had just happened, pulling her hand to her lips as she kept stepping backwards. "I… I shouldn't have… I am sorry."

And with that her entire Gryffindor courage fled her faster than a dementor escaping a patronus as she ran from their spot in the woods. She didn't stop to look back, she didn't want to see if he followed her, if he let her go, if he was upset. She just ran back towards the cave before running into a firm body landing on her arse roughly.

Looking up she didn't noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks as Petra kneeled in front of her with concern written on his face, "Are vou alright Pup?"

She just started shaking her head not knowing how to answer with her own vocals.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the two of them, "Petra. Let the Pup up. She is coming with me." Came the gruff voice of Fenrir who had Ludmil at his side.

Wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand as she put her other hand in the dirt to push herself to her feet. Feeling a hand wrap around her upper arm to hoist her up faster to her feet. "Follow me Pup."

She knew it wasn't a request, but looking at Petra and Beta who were now both staring behind her at tree line she just emerged from with frowns she didn't fight him and followed immediately knowing that Viktor was most likely there now watching her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please please please review. Also, I have a question for you.

Mira, Ember, or Susan? I need to have one character take on a bigger role in the next few chapters. Let me know who you would like to see more of?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

' _T_ ext when someone is thinking'

AN: Thank you for the responses!

LightningFuryStrike13 actually brought up something I forgot about when writing this story. So I am afraid that I am going to need to do a cop out. Since Harry will obviously not be able to participate in the Triwizard Tournament he will not lose his magic, it is just a bad disqualification.

Lrmorena I think you have been reading my thoughts. :)

And it looks like Ember won :) Hope you all enjoy!

Warning: Spanking (non-sexual), Illness

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Previously**

 _And with that her entire Gryffindor courage fled her faster than a dementor escaping a patronus as she ran from their spot in the woods. She didn't stop to look back, she didn't want to see if he followed her, if he let her go, if he was upset. She just ran back towards the cave before running into a firm body landing on her arse roughly._

 _Looking up she didn't noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks as Petra kneeled in front of her with concern written on his face, "Are vou alright Pup?"_

 _She just started shaking her head not knowing how to answer with her own vocals._

 _Suddenly a shadow fell over the two of them, "Petra. Let the Pup up. She is coming with me." Came the gruff voice of Fenrir who had Ludmil at his side._

 _Wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand as she put her other hand in the dirt to push herself to her feet. Feeling a hand wrap around her upper arm to hoist her up faster to her feet. "Follow me Pup."_

 _She knew it wasn't a request, but looking at Petra and Beta who were now both staring behind her at tree line she just emerged from with frowns she didn't fight him and followed immediately knowing that Viktor was most likely there now watching her._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter 14**

 **Inside the Cave**

Hermione followed Viktor for a few moments until they were alone when he turned on her, "What was that outside Pup?"

Biting her lip as she looked up at him before squaring her shoulders, "I was trying to do what you asked. I was getting to know him."

Growling he looked at her and she knew he was telling her to continue, "And?"

Sighing she glanced behind her to see if anyone had followed her, but before she could get too good of a look Fenrir gripped her arm pulling her around to face him again, "You will not be distracted while speaking with me. I am your Alpha, Pup, I get your full attention. Is that clear?"

Frowning, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't followed in here. I made a mistake."

Glaring down at her, "What mistake Pup? Out with it."

Taking a breath, "We were talking about him going to the Yule Ball and dancing with someone else and then I didn't stop him…. From… he kissed me. I am not ready for that and he…"

Sighing as Fenrir ran a hand through his hair, she could almost see the headache forming between his eyes, "You know very well he needs to enter that Ball with a dance and you know I cannot allow…"

"I KNOW! She yelled out before slapping her own hand over her mouth as Fenrir growled loudly at her. His eyes clearly showing the restrained anger that was being restrained.

Hermione let out a yelp as he gripped the back of her neck pulling her closely to him. His voice low and dangerous, but still seemingly restrained. "Pup. You will never yell at me again. Nor will you cut me off while I am speaking to you again. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded her head as best she could with his monstrous hand still wrapped around the back of her neck. "Yes… I just know why he has too. He gave me his word it was nothing more than for the dance."

Fenrir looked into her eyes as if looking into her mind to see if she was lying, "And you trust his word?"

She tried nodding, but found she couldn't as she murmured, "Yes I trust his world. I… could feel it."

Staring at her for a moment longer before nodding his head and releasing her to stand on her own, "Good. It seems at least your wolf is trying to adjust. Even if you are still fighting it." He growled lowly before turning to walk down the hall.

Hermione stood there for a moment before following him. When he knew she was following him he continued talking, "You should be happy you have a patient mate Pup. Some would just take you to straight to their bed. Even with you not being of age, they would have expected you to at least sleep by their side."

Frowning she ground her teeth failing to hold back a growl as she shoved him hard in the chest, "I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE PUT ME IN A BED!"

Smirking Fenrir just stared at her, "Pup, you will learn respect." Grabbing her upper arm he dragged her behind him down the hall.

Trying to free her arm was pointless so she just tried to keep up and not trip over her own feet at his grueling pace. Suddenly he flung open a door pulling her inside before slamming the door shut behind him. Looking around her stomach felt like it dropped seeing the large bed of pelts before her as he dragged her to it.

Shaking her head, "No no no please, please don't make me do anything! I'll be good i… EKK!"

Her sentence cut off as Fenrir sat on the edge of the bed and then roughly pulling her down across his lap and Flipping the bottom of her dress up revealing her cotton covered behind. Flushing in embarrassment knowing he was seeing her padded underwear that Albena had given her. Gripping his leg as he roughly pushed the underwear down revealing her bare arse before swiftly bringing his hand down hard eliciting a scream from her.

Hermione tried struggling as his hand came down 9 more times as she tried and failed to get free. After the 10th one she just laid across his lap crying into the pelt, her arse felt like it was on fire.

She just laid there shaking as the tears flowed from her eyes, her body jerking from a hiccup as Fenrir slowly rubbed her lower back, "Calm yourself now Pup. Your punishment is done. Do you know why I had to punish you?"

Hermione hiccuped before shaking her head rubbing it in the pelts that she was still face down in, "Because … because I won't just let you dictate my life…"

Sighing Fenrir pulled her underwear up to cover her scarlet bottom and then lowering her dress before sitting her across his lap so her bum was hanging off the side. "I punished you Pup, because not only did you yell at me earlier today but twice out there, and one of those times was after I warned you the first two times. You also hit me Pup. I am Alpha, you challenged me when you hit me. Your behavior needed to be corrected."

She sat there shaking for a moment before trying to wipe her eyes. "I was just… I don't want to be used."

Fenrir let a low growl to comfort her before continuing, "Pup. I told you earlier today that you need to give me respect, and to give this new life a chance. You are still fighting. No one is forcing you into Viktor's bed right now. I know you spoke to him, and I know you let yourself get spooked."

Hermione just stared at her hands as he continued, "I am sorry for yelling at you…. And hitting you… Alpha."

Fenrir just nodded, "You're still a Pup. You do get some leeway. Not much mind you."

Hermione nodded and looked up finally at her Alpha, "I've never been spanked before. It hurts."

Fenrir just chuckled, "Oh Pup, I have a feeling you will be getting used to that. Now. As for why I had you follow me in the first place."

Frowning she looked up at him confused, "I've thought you were getting me away from Viktor?"

Sighing he grabbed her waist and stood up setting her on her feet, "No. I wasn't. I was going to let you sit with the new Pup so you can be there when he wakes. You know I bit Harry correct?"

Her eyes widened forgetting about her throbbing bum, "I can sit with him!" Her face lighting up at the mention of her friend, "Yes please, can I still do that?"

Keeping a stone face Fenrir looked towards the door before back at her. "Once a punishment is given it is done. You are no longer in trouble with me, so yes you may. I don't want any issues though am I understood?"

Nodding her head so fast she had to wonder if she was giving herself whiplash.

As he started towards the door he gruffed out, "Follow me."

She was basically running behind him as they walked back down the way they had come before entering a room that she immediately recognized. This was the same room that she had woken up in.

Seeing only one bed occupied she started towards the bed, but stopped to look up at Fenrir. At his nod she practically ran to the bed seeing Harry's flush body lying there in a plain white cotton shirt and linen pants.

Maneuvering his head onto her lap as she brushed his sweaty hair from his eyes before feeling his temperature with the back of her hand. Adjusting him to be in a more comfortable position upon feeling how hot he was.

Looking up seeing Fenrir still watching her she stayed silent until he spoke, "The only reason Viktor and I are okay with this is that we were led to believe you think of him as a brother. It is good to know we were not mistaken. I hope you know this is a privilege, we only usually pair males with male keepers and females with females."

Nodding her head as she tried calming the mass of black hair on his head, "He is my family, my brother. Maybe not in blood but… in everything that matters he is. Thank you for letting me care for him. He feels like he is burning up though, is that normal."

Gruffly nodding, "Fevers come with the bite, the werewolf gene is making it's way through his system. Some burn hotter than others, that is why I don't turn the sick ones. They usually don't make it. Someone will bring you some water and a cloth for him." he turned abruptly and left the room.

It was only another hour before Harry started stirring as if haunted from a nightmare and opened his eyes, 'Mione?"

She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she hugged him, "It is me Harry. I am here."

With his eyes closed tightly he reached up weakly gripping her hand in his while his other hand raised to his head as he groaned in pain. Hermione looked down at him concerned, "Harry tell me what is wrong. What can I do?"

She could literally see him struggle to swallow, the shiny sheen of sweat covering every inch of skin that she could see, His shirt and pants sticking to him as he turned slightly in her direction.

Opening his mouth but only a groan escaped his lips at first."My..y scar…. It is burning. My head feels like it is splitting in two."

Looking up as she heard someone else enter only to see a flash of blonde as Ember stepped into the room holding a bowl and a few cloths. "I was told to bring you these."

Hermione looked at the girl that she hadn't seen since she was in this room herself. "What's wrong Ember?" As she took in the girls subdued manner, it looked as if she was using all her strength not to leave the room.

Shaking her head though her eyes never left the floor in front of her, "Nothing, We shouldn't be near him."

Hermione frowned as she ran her hand through Harry's sweaty black hair once more, "He just has a fever, but can you ask for a healer? His sc...head is really hurting him. I don't remember that happening to me. Something might be wrong."

Ember frowned as she set the bowl and cloths on the pelts never to Hermione still not raising her eyes, "I will ask, but it is up to him to pull through."

Hermione frowned as she raised an eyebrow, "Ember, Why won't you look up? He is my friend. Not that he could do anything right now, but he would never hurt you."

Taking a breath Ember stepped back still looking to the floor, "He is a male. I shouldn't be here, and neither should you, you have a mate. I'll ask about the healer coming."

Before Hermione could even open her mouth to respond Ember turned on her heel and left the room at nearly a run. Huffing as she looked at the now empty doorway before looking back down to Harry who was grimacing in clear pain.

Grabbing a cloth and dipping it into the cool water before wringing it out and gently pressing it to his head and his seemingly inflamed scar. He seemed to calm a bit as she continued to clean him up,, "There we go Harry, can't have you covered in sweat. Although I am not giving you a full bath."

"Dat is good to know." Came a deep voice from the doorway starling Hermione out of her bubble. "You have been in here vor hovrs vith a male dat is not my Viktor." Looking up she saw Ludmil and another man whom she didn't recognize standing there watching her and Harry. "Vou did not even see vour mate off to school." The anger in Ludmil's eyes was flaring as she stared back at him.

Looking down at Harry, "Harry needed me, he is hurting. Alpha said I could be here."

Ludmil let out a growl that reverberated off the walls, "He is not vours to care for Pup. All new Pup go through pain, most of the time the pain is not even remembered. Vou shamed vour mate." With that Ludmil turned and walked from the room angrily.

The other man walked over and peered at Harry but not moving until Hermione looked up at him, "I am the healer Pup. Now what do you think is not normal about this?"

Hermione sat up straight and motioned towards his scar, "He said his scar was burning him, that it felt as if his head was splitting in two. His scar only burns when …. Well when he was near you-know-who."

The healer stepped back abruptly glaring at her, "You-know-who is gone. Has been since 1981, everyone knows that Pup."

Hermione straightened her back as she glared at the healer, "And certain people are trying to bring him back! You know who this is right?" Gesturing to Harry, "This is Harry Potter, or the boy who lived, although he hates the title and everything that came with it. In our first year You know who used one of his followers as a host and latched onto him like a parasite. Harry's scar always burned him when near the teacher. I am telling you something is wrong!"

The healer glared at Her before gripping her arm, "Well then you will need to wait else where." Pulling her roughly off the pelts as Harry's head fell to the pelt when her legs suddenly pulled from under him.

"No!" she tried struggling against the man and both were stopped by a deafening growl, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Turning to look at the door seeing an irate looking Remus and a pale, but standing Sirius.

As Remus stormed over to them ripping the healer's hand from her arm breaking his grip and pulling her into his arms, "I am waiting."

The healer straighten, "The swotty Pup seems to know more about healing than myself apparently. Because she knows so much about being a werewolf. I was removing her from the new Pup. Pain and fever are a normal part of the change."

Remus sighed and looked down at Hermione seeing tears beginning to form, "Hermio…."

Shaking her head, "I wasn't! Harry woke up, he said his scar is burning, that is felt like his head was splitting apart! And look at it, it is darker! You know that ONLY happens when you know who is around! It is his scar!"

Growling the healer glared at the girl, "You know who is gone you little swot!"

Remus glared at the healer, "I suggest you stop saying that, you are the only person in this room with those beliefs. We all know he is still around, he is not gone." He turned to look at Harry, "You can leave now. Sirius lay down there." He said pointing to the empty pelts right next to Harry. "Hermione stay here with them, I need to go find Alpha."

Hermione crawled back in with Harry and then looked to Sirius, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Sore, but my fever has gone down. The voices in my head though, they are going away for the first time." She turned his head looking at Hermione and Harry, "He was bitten before me…. He should be okay by now. You were right to call for help."

Giving a dry laugh, "Not that it helped, no one listens to me here."

Tilting his head as he stared at the girl who was now his niece, "Remus went for Alpha didn't he?"

Nodding, "Yes, but he will just send a healer, like the bloody arse that just left here.

Chuckling and then grimacing at the pain, "I doubt it. Oh that was smarts."

After that is was silence for about 30 minutes while Hermione kept placing a cool cloth to Harry's forehead and neck. Looking over Hermione noticed that Sirius had fallen asleep, which was a good thing since he looked as if he was the living dead.

Her head shot up hearing three sets of footsteps nearing the room that they were in. Alpha entered first followed by Remus and finally the healer from earlier, taking a closer look she noticed the healer had what looked like the beginning of a bruise on his cheekbone and a slight limp.

Fenrir stopped right in front over her before tilting his head to the side, "Up Pup."

Swallowing she gently lowered Harry's head off her lap and onto the pelts before sliding off completely and walking to Remus who had his arm stretched out for her to tuck into his side.

Looking over she noticed Sirius had woken, and although he hadn't moved from his sleeping position he was watching intently.

The healer kept back with his head down while everyone in the room seemed to ignore him.

Fenrir bent down moving Harry onto his back fully while checking Harry's eyes before pulling the sweat soaked t-shirt off him. Hermione couldn't help the small gasp when she saw his bite mark fully for the first time. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was an angry red with almost black line running from the wound. Thinking back to her own bit, she remembered it being a little red, but looked like it was healing, nothing like this though.

Glancing as she watched Fenrir lift Harry's head and she noticed some of the dark lines running up the back of his neck seeming to disappear into the base of his skull.

Fenrir looked up at Hermione, "You told the healer that his scar hurts when you know who is around?"

Nodding her head, but her throat felt like it was closing on here. She didn't think she would be able to form words if she tried.

Thankfully Sirius spoke up, "His first year he told me his scar burned him whenever a teacher was around him, it turned out You know who was using that teacher as a host. His second year it happened near a friend, but it turned out you know who possessed her. And this summer at the World Cup it happened during a death eater attack. He said it has been happening at school this year too. Although we don't know why yet."

Fenrir nodded at the information, an unhappy scowl crossing his face. Sirius looked at his Godson with a frown, "I thought this would help him. Like it helped me. The voices are already quieter." His voice coming out as a strained whisper.

Fenrir stood up as he turned around gripping the healer by the back of his neck. Hermione couldn't help the small twinge of happiness that same over her seeing someone else in trouble with the alpha even though her backside was still sore from earlier.

Leaning in close Fenrir spoke slow as if to control his temper, "You will monitor the Pup. Inform myself, or Beta if I am not back, immediately if there are any changes. I need to check on something."

He turned and looked at Hermione who was being held tightly to Remus' side before leaving the room quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahhh… a bit of a cliff hanger, but I think you all will be alright considering this chapter was a bit longer.:)

Thank you all for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

 **Previously**

 _Thankfully Sirius spoke up, "His first year he told me his scar burned him whenever a teacher was around him, it turned out You know who was using that teacher as a host. His second year it happened near a friend, but it turned out you know who possessed her. And this summer at the World Cup it happened during a death eater attack. He said it has been happening at school this year too. Although we don't know why yet."_

 _Fenrir nodded at the information, an unhappy scowl crossing his face. Sirius looked at his Godson with a frown, "I thought this would help him. Like it helped me. The voices are already quieter." His voice coming out as a strained whisper._

 _Fenrir stood up as he turned around gripping the healer by the back of his neck. Hermione couldn't help the small twinge of happiness that same over her seeing someone else in trouble with the alpha even though her backside was still sore from earlier._

 _Leaning in close Fenrir spoke slow as if to control his temper, "You will monitor the Pup. Inform myself, or Beta if I am not back, immediately if there are any changes. I need to check on something."_

 _He turned and looked at Hermione who was being held tightly to Remus' side before leaving the room quickly._

 **Chapter 15**

 **Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing the floor in his office. He had just returned from visiting with the parents of all the students that had been taken by the werewolf pack.

Amelia Bones was planning on pursuing a warpath for her missing niece, however the headmaster knew the lack of assistance that she would receive about retrieving her niece from werewolves. People would be all for capturing everyone, however bringing a newly bitten wolf was another thing. The woman was blinded by the fact that her niece was among the taken.

The Granger's were by far the easiest since they just now assumed their daughter dead. He had never outright said she was dead, however they were smart enough muggles to understand the hidden message when someone tells them a vicious monster who is known for killing children took their daughter and no sight of her has been seen. They wouldn't know how to get help in the magical world anyhow.

Harry disappearing was what concerned him most of all. The Weasley's had no idea where he was at currently, Remus had gone after Hermione, and Sirius was missing as well. The boy was supposed to be the one to defeat you know who, and all the signs were pointing to him returning. He needed to know where he was! He had not kept him safe all this time to disappear right before Voldemort's return.

Lifting his head as he heard a firm knock on his door, "Come in."

The door opened as Professor McGonagall enter followed by two aurors, "Headmaster, these gentlemen have come with news about the missing students."

Nodding as he gestured to the small bowl on his desk, "Very good, very good, Lemon drop?"

The aurors looked confused but then shook their heads, "No Headmaster, we have reason to believe the students that are still missing are still alive."

Dumbledore and McGonagall's heads shot up. Dumbledore was the first to recover, "What do you mean still missing? Has someone been found?"

The shorter of the two Aurora nodded his head, "My name is Auror Shull. Yes, a Clyde Mathews was found wandering on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, however he appears to have been obliviated. He remembers nothing of his own kidnapping or time away. He remembered getting ready for Hogsmeade with his school mates and then nothing. Mr. Matthew's has been taken to St. Mungo's for precautionary measures."

Professor McGonagall's eyes shot open in a shock that was rarely seen on her face, "Is Mr. Mathews going to be alright Auror Shull?"

The two Auror's look at each other before the second Auror stepped forward. "Mr. Mathews will be under surveillance for the next week to see if anything changes, however he is looking like he will be fine. He is mostly confused."

Nodding her head Professor McGonagall, "That is a relief. Why do you assume the others alive? Is there any other information?"

Auror Shull shook his head, "The only information is that Mr. Mathews was returned relatively unharmed."

Nodding his head the Headmaster stood, "Until we hear otherwise we will keep this information to ourselves. We do have another pressing matter to discuss. Mr. Harry Potter has gone missing as well. It seems that he left the safety of the school. We need to have everyone looking for him."

Nodding his head Auror Shull clasped his hands, "Of course we will look for Harry along with the three other missing students and the people from Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore's face pinched like he swallowed a lemon, "I see. Well I wish you luck in finding Mr. Potter… and the others of course."

The auror's stalled for a moment before nodding and leaving the Headmasters office. Professor McGonagall stayed behind for a moment.

The Headmaster just sat behind his desk, "Anything else Professor?"

Holding her head high, "Headmaster. All the missing children are important, and I…"

Standing, "Of course they are Minevera, but Harry has a set purpose. We all know this. He is the only one."

Nodding her head, "Yes, but it looks as if he left to find Hermione. You know she means the world to him." If we focus on finding Hermione, Susan and Amy, Harry may fall into our laps. And then we will find everyone.

Shaking his head slowly as the Headmaster walked around his room brushing his hand over a few ancient books, "Minevera, If we find the others, then what? They will most likely be werewolves, who we will not be able to control. They could not stay here."

Frowning, "What about Mr. Lupin? He was a student here, and then a teacher. He is a fine young man."

Nodding, "He wasn't a newborn when he came here, and he hadn't been raised by a pack. He was more wizard in his mind. How do we know that Hermione, Susan and Amy will be able to handle it? Being under Greyback has probably damaged then more than we can change, Remus holds no real power in a pack. He wouldn't be able to protect Hermione, let alone three young girls.

Professor McGonagall just frowned, "You know Mr. Lupin would do anything for Hermione, he would do anything to save those girls. Even if he couldn't save them from being bitten, he might be helping them adjust. We cannot know what is going on."

A small wizarding town outside the Swiss Alps

Fenrir walked down the streets keeping to the shadows as best he could as he caught up with Igor and the boys that were heading back to Hogwarts.

Viktor scented their Alpha first and stopped walking to turn and greet him. Bowing his head, "Alpha, Is everything alright?"

Fenrir looked to Igor, "You all need to keep your eyes open at Hogwarts. The new Pup, Potter is showing odd signs." Looking to Viktor, "Your mate seems convinced that his scar only hurts when the Dark Lord is close by. I need to know if there is anything happening at that school."

Igor nodded and gave a look to all the boys, however Viktor never broke eye contact with his Alpha, "Alpha, If he only veels da scar hurting vhen da Dark Lord is arvound? Vouldn't the source be closer to da pack?

Fenrir nodded his head proudly putting his hand on Viktor's shoulder, "Yes. I need you to get any information from Hogwarts. Someone is most likely is there now, or recently disappeared. Keep your eyes open, your father will be keeping up the security of the pack here. Fear not for your mate. She will be safe Viktor." Looking back to Igor, "No one is to know of our two new pack members, or that anyone you have seen Harry. I know your school mates know of your status, but do not mention them. Everyone else is clueless about you being in my pack and it will stay that way."

Viktor bowed his head, "Ve vill vind out all dat we can Alpha. Ve veil be back as soon as our time at Hogwarts is done."

Nodding his head Fenrir turned and headed back to the pack once more, while wondering if there was a threat close to his pack, how did it get so close without him knowing. Growling lowly at the thought, before cutting between buildings as he continued on his way.

 **New Pup Den**

Hermione sat there running her hand through Harry's dark locks trying to calm him as another wave of pain seemed to flow through his trembling body. She didn't care that her father, Sirius and Ludmil were in the room, nor that the foul tempered healer was staring at her from across the room while rubbing his sore neck.

"Harry… you can get through this, I know you can." She tried but failed at stopping a tear from falling as she quickly wiped it away. Hermione's hopes were dashed that no one had seen it when Ludmil pushed off the wall and headed towards her.

His large form towering over the two Pups was enough to make anyone cringe, but Hermione just straightened her back and focused on Harry again. It was a moment before the Beta's deep voice rumbled through the room, "Vhy vill vou not take dis same care vith Viktor? He does not need to be hurt vor vou to show care. Vou are acting as if a mother or mate vould."

Biting her lip Hermione looked up steeling herself to be dragged from the room, "Like it was said before, Harry is my brother. I don't know if you know but he was raised by horrible people who kept him basically as a house slave. He lost his mother, father, and family when he was just over a year old. He didn't have a family until he came to Hogwarts. Even then he had Voldemort thrust back into his life, and he has been forced to fight since he was 11. I am not going to let him suffer alone anymore, I promised him after 1st year that he would not be alone again and I am going to do whatever it takes to keep that promise."

Ludmil just looked at her before turning and walking away from her. He stopped briefly at the healer and grunted out to "Watch them." Before leaving the cave room.

After Ludmil left the room the healer got up and let a low growl before grudgingly got her a fresh towel to wipe Harry's head.

Gratefully taking the towel from him Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you." The healer just grunted and went back to the wall by the entrance to sit back down.

Sirius growled in distaste before looking back to Harry and Hermione, his eyes filling with a sadness that she had often seen there. "I am ..Sorry. I am sorry I lost my temper…"

Both Remus and Hermione stopped what they were doing to look at the man who currently looked more like a small child than the man he was.

Remus reached over and put a hand on his longtime friends' shoulder, "What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong Sirius."

Burring his head into the pelts for a moment, "Hermione was talking about his horrible life, he should have been with me. But I lost my temper. It was my fault, even down to switching with Peter. I shouldn't have switched."

Hermione just shook her head softly, "It wasn't your fault Sirius, it was Peter's. He was supposedly your friend. It would be like Harry or Ron betraying me, you never expect it… but it hurts like hell."

Remus frowned, "Harry and Ron haven't…"

Hermione just looked down, "Don't think it escaped my attention that Harry came without Ron to find me. Or that you haven't mentioned Ron. He may not have sold me out to Voldemort, but I know where I stand with him. It was apparent before I was even taken, Ron would have gone into Voldemort's hideout to find Harry if he had been missing."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, even Harry though still in pain made no noise.

 **Outside the cave**

Fenrir stormed through his village towards the mouth of the cave as Ludmil was stepping outside. "What is going on?"

Ludmil just shook his head, "Da new Pup is vtill in constant pain, da girl is not exaggerating, da healer is earning himvelf a beating vhich he vould have received if he vasn't vatching the new Pup, Remus and the other new Pup are doing vell. Da girl…. Is confusing me. She is treating da new Pup as if he vas her Cub, Vut she is too young to have Cub dat old. And my boy is her mate, he vill decide vho vill be taken in."

Fenrir just nodded, "She will be a strong mother for her own Cubs one day, she will fight for them till her death. Viktor has found himself a very strong mate who will make him proud, I have no doubt."

Moving to stand closer to Ludmil before he spoke again, "I am very concerned about the new Pup and what his pain usually means, You and I both know we have been approach by old friends about upcoming events. We need to keep the pack safe."

Ludmill frowned deeply causing the crease in his forehead to become more pronounced, "You von't dink da dey brought him vack do vou?"

Fenrir shook his head, "That type of dark magic would need some part of our newest Pup. I don't think they have gotten it yet. Our pack doesn't speak of our member, especially our new ones."

Ludmil looked to the side, "Ve vill need to vatch any recent pack additions who leave, or any new scents in da area."

Fenrir nodded with a stern look on his face, "Including long time members of the pack."

Ludmil looked shock, "Long time members? Vould don't dink ve are being betrayed vy a loyal member? I vas referring to da strays ve took in months ago."

Fenrir nodded, "The Dark lord has been gone for nearly 14 years Ludmil, and around years before that when we were a part of his army. We were involved during his first reign, we cannot be sure of anything. I will keep this pack safe, even from within."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

 **Previously**

" _She will be a strong mother for her own Cubs one day, she will fight for them till her death. Viktor has found himself a very strong mate who will make him proud, I have no doubt."_

 _Moving to stand closer to Ludmil before he spoke again, "I am very concerned about the new Pup and what his pain usually means, You and I both know we have been approach by old friends about upcoming events. We need to keep the pack safe."_

 _Ludmill frowned deeply causing the crease in his forehead to become more pronounced, "You von't dink da dey brought him vack do vou?"_

 _Fenrir shook his head, "That type of dark magic would need some part of our newest Pup. I don't think they have gotten it yet. Our pack doesn't speak of our member, especially our new ones."_

 _Ludmil looked to the side, "Ve vill need to vatch any recent pack additions who leave, or any new scents in da area."_

 _Fenrir nodded with a stern look on his face, "Including long time members of the pack."_

 _Ludmil looked shock, "Long time members? Vould don't dink ve are being betrayed vy a loyal member? I vas referring to da strays ve took in months ago."_

 _Fenrir nodded, "The Dark lord has been gone for nearly 14 years Ludmil, and around years before that when we were a part of his army. We were involved during his first reign, we cannot be sure of anything. I will keep this pack safe, even from within."_

 **Chapter 16**

 **2 Days Later at the Den**

Harry was sitting in Remus' living room with Sirius, watching his God father, now Father speaking with his Uncle. They had been given their own place, as well as Sirius being labeled his father and Remus his Uncle. He was a little upset Hermione wasn't considered his sister, but he would most definitely accept her being his cousin.

His head was still throbbing, but it was now at a tolerable level. Wincing, as he knew it was probably more likely that he had just gotten used to it.

The Healer had all but threw them out of the new Pup den when he was completely healed yesterday from being turned. 'You'll just have to get used to the pain, it will go away eventually.' He was told. He was fine with it though, even the Headmaster never found a way to lessen the pain.

Looking over he smiled seeing his cousin coming towards him with a cup of tea, he sat up smiling as she handed him the cup. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Harry."

Harry took a sip before setting the cup down, "Can I ask you what is going on with you and Viktor Krum? More than one person has warned me on his behalf… It is a little crazy."

Rolling her eyes, "It is a bit… complicated Harry. I guess the short answer is that I am apparently his mate."

Sputtering his tea after cautiously taking a small sip of the steaming cup, "Mm...mate?"

Frowning slightly as she saw the mess he just made as she grabbed a hand towel to clean up the mess, "Honestly Harry, even I didn't spill my tea. Although I am still getting used to it, I am not really making friends here. I guess they all thought I would just get into his bed or something."

Harry smirked, "They really didn't know you well."

Hermione just nodded and smiled, "Viktor seems to be more understanding than the others, but I know it is frustrating him. I am just not ready though for that kind of a relationship."

Hermione looked down at her hands while wringing them a bit, "Harry… I know a few days ago I mentioned Ron. Can you tell me how… I mean if he is even worried.. about me I mean."

Harry swallowed deeply before setting his tea down, "He… I mean…" He stuttered as he reached up nervously running his hand through the mess of hair on his head.

Hermione just put her hand on his leg in a comforting manner, "Just tell me Harry."

Taking a breath Harry made eye contact with her, "They know werewolves took you and the others, I guess they all just accepted that… you were gone."

Biting her lip, "They didn't even want to find me after the full moon you mean." Her voice made it clear that her words were a fact and not a question. "They knew I was infected then."

Harry nodded and then Looked up at her with a question looming in his eyes, "About that. Hermione how did he change me? It wasn't a full moon when I was bitten, does that mean I am not infected?"

Shaking her head, "There is a lot that the wizarding world doesn't know about the werewolves. Lesson one, it doesn't have to be a full moon for an Alpha to change someone." I was changed the day I got here, not on the full moon. The others too. Slowly my personality started changing, I started growling too." A pink blush stained her cheeks before pushing her hair back and straightening her posture, "But I guess it is normal. Oh and your sense of smell will really heighten, you'll want to sniff things more."

Harry blushed deeper than Hermione had, "Um ya, I figured that last one out. I keep smelling you, Remus and Sir..my Dad."

Nodding her head, "We are your family. Before I knew that I was rubbing my scent on Remus one morning. I was so embarrassed until he told me that." Snapping her head up sharply, "OH and that on the full moon everyone goes to the center of the village for the transformation. Clothing is optional apparently… I went wrapped in a blanket. Some people were jumping around naked too."

Harry blushed down to his roots, "So we see everyone naked? I am gonna need a blanket too." Hermione nodded matter of factly.

Looking back to Harry, "Have you heard anything from my parents?"

Shaking his head no, "No, the last thing I heard was that the Ministry was giving up on you the night of the full moon. They were planning on telling your parents that you were dead the following day. They said that if Remus found you that they hoped he could train you basically. That was the night I left to meet Sirius to come here. Even the Headmaster seemed to lose interest in finding you. I am sorry Hermione. I really am."

Nodding her head her gaze intense on her hands not wanting to look up to reveal the tears building in her eyes. "I understand. I wouldn't want to hurt them, I guess it is for the best. I mean they barely understood me being a witch Harry, this would be too much for them I think."

Harry reached forward and pull his best friend into a hug, he still wasn't used to giving or receiving hugs but he knew she needed one. "You will see them again one day Hermione. At least we have each other and Remus and Sirius. So you aren't alone, maybe we should find Susan and Amy around here. Have you seen them?"

Nodding her head, "They were taken in together by a woman and her hus...err mate. They are happy as far as I can tell. However they really haven't spoken to me. I guess they are trying to avoid the trouble maker."

Harry just laughed, "You? Trouble? I don't believe it, you just do what people tell you too."

Raising her brow she lightly shoved Harry with her shoulder, "Oh hush Harry. Ludmil still scares me, but Fenr… Alpha is okay I guess. He believed me about you so that is a start."

Harry glanced down at her knowing that she actually called Fenrir Alpha and adjusted her wording purposefully. Running his hand up and down her back comforting her knowing she was probably over thinking her wording again.

 **Hogwarts**

Viktor and his mates had been back at Hogwarts for a week now and all they had been hearing about was how Harry Potter was missing. There were rumors of The Dark Lord breaking into Hogwarts and taking him, Death Eathers doing the same, the Headmaster putting him into hiding, Harry running away from the Tri-Wizard Tournament too scared to face Viktor Krum.

Much to Viktor's disgust no one seemed to care about Hermione or the other two girls that were missing.

He even saw her supposed best friend Ron chatting away with friends in excitement about the TriWizard Tournament and whether or not Harry would reappear in time. Nothing about his little mate or concern for her well being. It was all he could do not to flatten the disgusting redhead into the stone flooring of his school.

He did have the time for that sadly as he patted the letter in his robe as he made his way to the owlery. It took quite a bit out of him not to write his mate the moment he arrived, but he promised her he would give her time. Plus he knew she would be spending time with her new cousin.

Walking up the steps he stopped hearing the Hogwarts Headmaster arguing with what sounded like his little mate old head of house.

"Albus please, don't call off the search for the students. It has only been just over 2 weeks since they were taken. Remus could help them once he is found."

"Professor McGonagall the girls are regrettably lost to us, we will be focusing on Mr. Potter's safe return due to the fact that we do still have time to find him before the next full moon."

The professor began, "Headm…" Sharply before she was cut off, probably with a wave of his hand.

"We only know he is missing. He has no connection to the wolf pack that took the girls. With Sirius missing as well they could be lying low."

Gripping his letter as he turned away and headed into the owlery itself he muttered to himself, "Moyata malŭk vŭlk is vetter vhere she is."

Grabbing an owl treat before attaching his letter to its leg and releasing the owl to find his mate.

As he turned to leave he saw Petra waiting for him, he nodded and the two headed towards the mess hall for breakfast.

Acting like he was eating breakfast he asked in a low voice to avoid the Slytherins from listening into their conversation on the off chance that they knew how to speak Bulgarian. "Petra, chuvali li ste neshto? Iskam da bŭda v sŭstoyanie da napusne vŭzmozhno naĭ-skoro." _(Petra, have you heard anything? I want to be able to leave as soon as possible.)_

Shaking his head as he swallowed a bite of eggs, "Ne, no zashtitata sreshtu uchitelya po tŭmni izkustva e bil deĭstvasht stranno za edin uchitel. Podŭl dalech po vreme na khranene i urotsi, zapochvashti kŭsno. Az sŭm dŭrzhi pod oko nego." _(No, but the defense against the dark arts teacher has been acting odd for a teacher. Sneaking away during meals and lessons starting late. I am keeping an eye on him.)_

Nodding his head but didn't say anything more as he saw Draco Malfoy staring at his plate in concentration. He could have been listening in, or having a case of indigestion but he wasn't willing to take the risk.

Looking around he noticed the odd Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stumbling down the great hall and loudly collapsing into his chair before digging into the food like an animal. It was disgusting, but hardly evidence damning him to be a servant of the Dark Lord. It didn't matter though, he wouldn't put his mate in harm by giving people a chance. He was guilty until proven otherwise along with everyone else.

So how did you all like it? Viktor and Hermione will be apart for a while due to school, but that means we will have more Harry and Hermione as well! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: i would like to apologize if anything ever seems short or quick with my writing. The majority of the time I am using my phone to write these chapters. Like on my work lunch break, ect. But I still love writing, and love seeing your reactions to each chapter! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

 **Previously**

 _As he turned to leave he saw Petra waiting for him, he nodded and the two headed towards the mess hall for breakfast._

 _Acting like he was eating breakfast he asked in a low voice to avoid the Slytherins from listening into their conversation on the off chance that they knew how to speak Bulgarian. "Petra, chuvali li ste neshto? Iskam da bŭda v sŭstoyanie da napusne vŭzmozhno naĭ-skoro." (Petra, have you heard anything? I want to be able to leave as soon as possible.)_

 _Shaking his head as he swallowed a bite of eggs, "Ne, no zashtitata sreshtu uchitelya po tŭmni izkustva e bil deĭstvasht stranno za edin uchitel. Podŭl dalech po vreme na khranene i urotsi, zapochvashti kŭsno. Az sŭm dŭrzhi pod oko nego." (No, but the defense against the dark arts teacher has been acting odd for a teacher. Sneaking away during meals and lessons starting late. I am keeping an eye on him.)_

 _Nodding his head but didn't say anything more as he saw Draco Malfoy staring at his plate in concentration. He could have been listening in, or having a case of indigestion but he wasn't willing to take the risk._

 _Looking around he noticed the odd Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stumbling down the great hall and loudly collapsing into his chair before digging into the food like an animal. It was disgusting, but hardly evidence damning him to be a servant of the Dark Lord. It didn't matter though, he wouldn't put his mate in harm by giving people a chance. He was guilty until proven otherwise along with everyone else._

 **Chapter 17**

 **Remus and Hermione's Home**

It had been a few hours since Harry had left for his and Sirius' place. He had been tired and she regretted keeping him out, she knew how tired she was and Harry was still dealing with the pain in his scar on top of it. They had been told the exhaustion would fade after a few months once their bodies were use to the change. The only real energy she'd felt was during emotional bursts or right before she transformed the first time.

Deciding she was going to go and try and get some sleep she got up to put her and Harry's tea cups in the sink after closing the front door.

Upon entering her room Hermione noticed an owl tapping at her window. Rushing over she half expected Fenrir or Ludmil to show up and rip the letter from her. However no one showed up after a while so she shrugged and silently sighed in relief.

Gently removing the letter, "Well hello there. Thank you for delivering my letter to me, I might have some crackers if you just…" Before she could finish the owl let out a small screech, turned and flew from her window without waiting for a treat or response. "Okay then." Hermione frowned as she watched the owl disappear into the trees.

Glancing down at the letter in her hands there was a masculine scrawl across the front, "Moyata Malŭk Vŭlk…" She paused recognizing Viktor's nickname for her before swallowing hard. "Well I guess I know why no one is having an issue with me receiving this."

Slowly sitting on her bed as she turned the letter over in her hands. There was no Return address, or even a delivery address for that matter. He must have told the owl where to go, she never did understand how the owls knew where to go, even with written instruction.

Getting up she walked through the house making sure she was alone before returning to her room and shutting the door. Climbing on her bed she turned the letter over once more before sliding her finger under the flap to open it slowly.

As she pulled out the letter she couldn't help but sigh as Viktor's scent washed over her. She hadn't realized she had missed it until that very moment, she felt safe suddenly. She could feel her wolf stirring at his scent as well and had to take a moment to calm herself as she accepted the feeling. She had been discovering that the more she accepted her wolf the less it was trying to push itself out of her.

Unfolding the letter slowly once she had somewhat gained control of her wolf as she let her eyes read over his script. The first thing that ran through her mind was that while his handwriting was very masculine and sharp, she was able to read it very clearly unlike Harry or Ron, she stopped even attempting Neville's.

 _Moyata_ _Malŭk Vŭlk,_

 _I wish to apologize first, I should not have pulled you so deeply into our kiss the last time we saw one another. Having you finally with me was too great of a moment for me. I was in complete heaven with you in my arms, my lips and body pressed against yours._

 _However I know now that you were not ready for that._

 _I have missed you a great deal and worry for you, however I know you are completely safe within the pack. Petra and Kosta are driving me up the wall with slight comments about you, and with my thoughts constantly on you they seem to never run out of ammunition against me._

 _It is strange not seeing your mass of curls huddled away in the library, or at your table in the mess hall with your nose a book while trying to blindly grab for a biscuit or a tea._

 _I have heard you can now really call Harry family and for that I am grateful, you will be good for one another while learning your new world. Please do not worry about him being alone though, his mate has already seen him and will not wait long to bring up conversation with him. I have known her for years and she is a good woman so please do not fret over her. She will take wonderful care of her mate._

 _I would like to know more about you, your childhood, your muggle parents too if it is not too painful of a subject currently._

 _I spoke with Lydia, the female I told you about that I am escorting to the ball in your stead, about the entrance to the Yule Ball and she wanted me to reassure you that it is one dance only._

 _I hope to hear back from you shortly_ _Moyata_ _Malŭk Vŭlk._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Viktor_

Sitting back Hermione read over the letter once more, she could tell he had been nervous to write her. Taking a breath she looked around her room and realized she didn't have anything to write his back with, flipping the letter over she rolled her eyes remembering that there wasn't even a return address.

Shaking her head she slid his letter back into the envelope, "He is at Hogwarts Hermione… You know the address." She softly berated herself. "Guess I need to ask Remus for some parchment, quill and some ink.

She stood in the center of her room as she slid the letter under her pillow before leaving the house.

Stepping outside she hadn't realized how close to nightfall it had been, there was no one outside that she could see. Wrapping her arms around herself she headed down towards the cave wishing she had grabbed a light shawl. Remus had said he would be working with Fenrir on some project if she needed to find him.

Cutting through the woods to get there quicker she stopped hearing a twig snapp a bit further into the woods. Suddenly a familiar scent wafted over her, but she couldn't place who it belonged too. Turning slowly she headed away from the cave to follow the person. Who would be out this late?

After about 5 minutes she lost the person she had been following, "Well you are most definitely not a tracker Hermione…" She mumbled softly to herself as she turned around to make her way back as she pushed a branch away from her.

15 minutes later she was still fumbling her way through the woods and finally admitted to herself that she had gotten lost, thinking to herself 'If i only had my wand a simple point me would be great right about now.' She looked down at her feet which were covered in mud and even a few wayward leaves that had fallen from the trees.

The sun had fully set about 10 minutes ago and there was very little moonlight filtering through the treetops, she was just thankful that being a werewolf enhanced her night vision 10 fold even though she wasn't near a full moon yet.

Suddenly there was a snap behind her and before she could turn a large set of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against a firm chest, "VHAT IN DA HELL ARE VOU DOING OUT HERE?'

Hermione's eye shot open and glanced over her shoulder seeing a very irate Beta holding her off the ground as he walked through the forest with her. "I… I was following someone! There was someone out here Mr. Krum… Err. Beta. There was someone walking through the woods and I.."

She was cut off as Ludmil dropped her to the ground, Hermione winced as her hip met with a large rock upon impact.

However all pain from her hip was forgotten as she heard the growl escaping Viktor's father, "Vou vere vollwing someting? In da dark? ALONE? Are vou insane? Vhat did vou think vou vould do eh? Throw rocks? Even vhose apparently hurt vou!" He growled as he pointed to the rock she had fallen on. "Vou are a PUP! Not even two full moons. Vou hear someting, vou get somevone else, VOU DO NOT VOLLOW!"

Cringing as he hoisted her back up bringing his large hand down across her bum eliciting a yelp from her before she was thrown over his shoulder and he started off once more to what she assumed was the cave. Letting her head dangle down, she knew she was in trouble again. Except this time she knew she deserved it, no wand, nothing. He was right she had been stupid.

Less than 5 minutes later she was sitting on a tree stump facing Fenrir, Ludmil, and Remus. They were pissed, even Remus looked as if he was trying not to blow a gasket at hearing where her actions had led her.

Swallowing deeply she raised her head knowing she should start off admitting that she know that she was wrong, "I know that… I was wrong. I am sorry, but there was someone out there. I thought maybe it was someone sneaking out, maybe they were the reason why Harry's scar was hurting. I should have gotten someone. I know this fact, however it might have been too late."

Remus let out a displeased growl as Fenrir stepped forward, "You were stupid Pup. You do realize we have wolves patrolling the woods right? There are people out there at all times, your father will be taking you home and dealing with you. Do not stray from the path, GO!"

Hermione looked to Remus who would not meet her gaze before turning and heading down the path towards their home.

Once Hermione was out ear shot Fenrir turned to Ludmil and Remus, "Ludmil, did you find anyone else out there?"

Shaking his his while never uncrossing his arms, "No. There vere many pack scents out vhere, vut no volves in the area."

Nodding his head as he turned his eyes onto the tree line across from them, "There shouldn't have been anyone out that far, You said you were almost to the fork in the river when you found her?"

Ludmil nodded once before becoming still once more.

Remus looked at Fenrir, "Alpha, if there was a patrol out there, they should have been concerned and located her. A lone stray Pup would have risen suspicion."

Fenrir nodded, "Exactly, I will speak to everyone in the morning. But she might have actually come across a intruder. Which upsets me even more since that would mean they got close to the pack. Go punish your Cub for leaving the safety of the pack, that wrong cannot go unpunished. She needs to rely on the pack for safety."

Remus nodded, "I know that and I will. Will you let me know what the patrols say Alpha?"

Fenrir nodded once before Remus took off towards his home dreading what was going to happen.

Fenrir turned to Ludmil, "Who did you scent out there?"

Ludmil turned and looked into the woods once more, "More than one."

 **Remus and Hermione's Home**

Hermione was sitting on the edge over her bed gripping her pelt beneath her legs. She never thought Remus would punish her, so she had no idea what to expect as her legs bounced up and down with a nervous jitters.

Hearing the door open and shut before Remus' steps echoed as he walked down the hall towards her room and stopping on the other side of her door.

After a moment the handle turned and opened while she stared at the threadbare rug in front of her on the floor completely still except for her breathing.

Remus cleared his throat before walking over and pulling her into a standing position before turning her around and indicated her to bend over.

Hermione tried and failed to hold back the tears as she felt her father's hand come down firmly on her backside ten times. The sound of his hand coming down over her covered bottom was the only sound she could hear except for her jerking breathing. As he finished he lightly placed a hand between her shoulders to assure her that it was over before helping her up and back to the edge of the bed, "Why Hermione?"

He asked as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her now freely crying form into his chest as he rubbed her back in reassurance, "You could have been hurt or killed out there."

Sniffling, "I thought they were the ones… Harry… and I…"

She stopped when she felt Remus shaking his head sharply and his chest vibrated with a low growl, "You are a Pup Hermione, MY CUB! I am not going to lose you, I know we are new to this family thing, but I. am. not. loosing. YOU! We will take care of Harry, I always hated that Dumbledore seemed alright with you kids taking care of things and turning a blind eye at the danger. You are my Cub though now, and I could have lost you. That will not be happening."

Hermione looked up seeing tears in Remus' eyes and for the first time thought about what would he would have gone through if she had been killed. He had lost everyone when he was younger due to the same war that was threatening to come back now, he had been so alone. She also suddenly realized the contempt her father had for her old Headmaster. Thinking back on her own schooling, Dumbledore had turned a blind eye on more than one occasion. The Troll First Year, Them sneaking around the Castle, Harry facing the teacher alone. Her petrifying Neville. Dumbledore had just smiled and let everything slid by. Cringing thinking of her own actions suddenly her bum didn't hurt so much anymore. "I am sorry Dad…"

His arms tightened around her again before releasing her and standing, "You should get some sleep my Cub, I will see you in the morning."

Hermione turned and looked at her pillow nodding her head. As Remus stepped towards the door Hermione remembered what laid beneath her pillow. "Viktor wrote me." Her voice breaking the silence in the room between them.

Remus halted his path towards the door and looked at her once more waiting for her to continue.

Sliding her hand under her pillow she pulled the parchment out and held it up for Remus to see. "I had come to find you when I…. when I got myself lost. I was just wondering where I could get a piece of parchment, ink and a quill to respond."

Remus nodded, "I will get you what you need tomorrow. Alpha will send it off though in a letter to Igor. It would raise too much suspension if Viktor receives and owl from you." Remus paused and then looked at Hermione, "You understand why it is too dangerous for you too go back right now?"

At Hermione's nod Remus continued, "I promise you Hermione. That one day you will see your friends and parents again. You will be able to go into Tomes and Scrolls. Zonkos. All of it. But for now you need to be around wolves like you. I know it seems like you are doing well, but the second you smell the world you might loose it. My own parents kept me in... away from everyone for over a year while I learned to control things. I was very young though so no one really looked for me."

Hermione nodded her head knowing she wanted to know more about her fathers childhood, but decided she would ask about it later. "I don't think I want to see my mom and dad again though. They think I am dead, I don't want to put that through anymore, especially since I wouldn't be able to stay with them. It would only cause them more pain and they have been through enough with me being a witch…. Hogwarts… me missing…. Learning I am dead. I can't let them find I am still alive it would be too much. It is the best way."

Remus frowned a bit and then nodded his head, "I won't force you to see them if you don't want too. However one day, you may change your mind about that and I will be there to help you. You may be my Cub now, but they gave you life."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hi all, so who do you think it was in the woods? Do you think they were just out there? Or up to something? Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warning: A little violence and blood not too bad, and well deserved.

 **Previously**

 _Hermione turned and looked at her pillow nodding her head. As Remus stepped towards the door Hermione remembered what laid beneath her pillow. "Viktor wrote me." Her voice breaking the silence in the room between them._

 _Remus halted his path towards the door and looked at her once more waiting for her to continue._

 _Sliding her hand under her pillow she pulled the parchment out and held it up for Remus to see. "I had come to find you when I…. when I got myself lost. I was just wondering where I could get a piece of parchment, ink and a quill to respond."_

 _Remus nodded, "I will get you what you need tomorrow. Alpha will send it off though in a letter to Igor. It would raise too much suspension if Viktor receives and owl from you." Remus paused and then looked at Hermione, "You understand why it is too dangerous for you too go back right now?"_

 _At Hermione's nod Remus continued, "I promise you Hermione. That one day you will see your friends and parents again. You will be able to go into Tomes and Scrolls. Zonkos. All of it. But for now you need to be around wolves like you. I know it seems like you are doing well, but the second you smell the world you might loose it. My own parents kept me in... away from everyone for over a year while I learned to control things. I was very young though so no one really looked for me."_

 _Hermione nodded her head knowing she wanted to know more about her father's childhood, but decided she would ask about it later. "I don't think I want to see my mom and dad again though. They think I am dead, I don't want to put that through anymore, especially since I wouldn't be able to stay with them. It would only cause them more pain and they have been through enough with me being a witch…. Hogwarts… me missing…. Learning I am dead. I can't let them find I am still alive it would be too much. It is the best way."_

 _Remus frowned a bit and then nodded his head, "I won't force you to see them if you don't want too. However one day, you may change your mind about that and I will be there to help you. You may be my Cub now, but they gave you life."_

 **Chapter 18**

 **Hogwarts - 2 Weeks Later**

Viktor was telling Kosta about his latest letter from Hermione as headed they down to the trail that lead around Black Lake for an early morning jog when they saw the platinum hair of Draco Malfoy following behind them at a quick pace.

Sighing Viktor stopped speaking and nodded his head to Kosta for them to stop before mumbling lowly in Bulgarian, "If we stop and speak with him now he may not follow us to the trail."

Nodding Kosta fully turned meeting Drace face to face, "Vhy are vou vollowing?"

Draco swallowed nervously before raising his head arrogantly like a Malfoy. "I wanted to watch you train, maybe pick up a few things. I am the captain for my house, and…"

Viktor raised his hand, "No Scouting training, Ve are professionals."

Draco frowned, "I am a Malfoy, I am sure my father would give your team a considerable donation. I would …"

Viktor narrowed his eyes, "I do not care avout vour money or vho vou are. Vou are not vatching training. Besides ve vere not training, ve vere running. Good Bye."

Viktor turned with Kosta close behind as the two left a stunned Draco in their wake. As they made it to the trail Petra, Dimitar and Radko met them.

Petra had a raised brow and freely spoke to him in Bulgarian, "That boy looked slightly more than pissed when you left him up there. He might try something Viktor." Chuckling as he watched the glaring Slytherin before he turned and stomped back into the castle.

Viktor hufft and shrugged his shoulders as he responded in their native tongue, "Let him. The Quidditch board would ban him from ever playing again since I would paint him as a spy against the Bulgarian team.. His father might be able to pay his way out of legal issues, but he would be black listed amongst teams including Hogwarts."

The others nodded before they all took off in a run with Viktor in the lead.

After their second lap around the lake Viktor noticed a flash of red hair up ahead talking with a curly haired blonde. Slowing his pace and changing course to head towards the pair; Viktor's eyes never left the red head. Petra and Kosta shared a look as they followed knowing something was about to happen.

Ron's eyes widened seeing the Bulgarians approaching, he had all of Viktor Krums posters. Putting a smile on his pale face he wrapped an arm around Lavenders shoulder, "Wow Viktor Krum I am a huge fan. Lavender too of course."

The blonde nodded her head, "Of course, although not as big as my Won Won." She stared up at Ron with the idiotic stars in her eyes.

Viktor had to stop the bile from rising in his throat at her disgusting display, his mate would never act so… stupid. She was smart and strong, something this slip of a woman would never be. Turning his gaze back to Ron he nodded acknowledging the boy's words. "Vhank Vou. However I wished to offer my condolence to vou for vour missing vriends. It must be horrible to not be able to be near vour vriends. Have vou gotten any news?"

Ron immediately shook his head and felt slightly ashamed at having been caught having a good time, "No they haven't heard anything about Harry. They keep telling us that they will keep the search up, I am going with my family over the vacation to see if we can help find him. We won't give up on him." Holding his hand out to Viktor to shake his hand, "Thank you for your concern though, Harry will love it that Viktor Krum was concerned about him!"

While he was speaking Ron hadn't been paying attention to the subtle signs that things were turning badly with Viktor. Not when Viktor's fists clenched, or when Petra moved in closer to Viktor, Or when Kosta and the others followed Petras movements flanking Viktor.

Petra raised a hand resting it lightly on Viktor's shoulder before looking at Ron with warning in his eyes, "Did vou not have another vriend go missing as vell?"

Ron glance confusingly at Petra for speaking for a moment with a blank expression across his face before nodding as if suddenly remembering, "Oh yes, Hermione and a few others were killed a few days before Harry went missing. They were probably eaten alive or something, they were taken by beasts. I hate to think what Hermione probably went through before she was killed. Although she probably talked to them like they were dumb, so they killed her to make her be silent." Changing his position to look as if he was talking down to someone. "You're doing it wrong. You can't bite people like that. This place is a mess, there is dirt on the floor!"

Lavender giggled for a moment before stilling as both her and Ron heard a low growl coming from deep in Viktor's chest. Lavender's dropped Ron's arm and backed away from the Bulgarians right before Viktor pulled his arm back as he punched Ron square in the nose.

Blood began spurting from Ron's nose as wailed in pain trying to back away like Lavender had. However Viktor grabbed him by his tie halting his escape as he growled lowly, "Vou do not deserve to have friends. Vou have no honor. Vou vill die alone. Not even the empty minded slut vill keep vou company vhen vou have nothing to show for vour pathetic life. Vhen vour comrades go missing or die, vou honor dhem! Vou never give up! How do vou vow to search vor one comrade and not da other!"

Ron screeched trying to pull back sputtering through the blood flowing freely from his broken nose, "She was taken by beasts! Werewolves! There is no way she is alive!"

Petra growled slightly, "And what if she was bitten, she would be still alive. Maybe needing help?"

Ron looked at Petra horrified, "She would be one of the infected beasts then, there is no way she could be normal! She is better off dead."

Viktor dropped Ron on the grass and sneered as the redhead let out a whimper upon landing before crawling away never turning his back to them. "Vou are a disgusting and pathetic little boy."

Ron glanced over his shoulder not seeing Lavender anywhere before hearing Radko speak up, "Vour girl left vou."

Ron snapped his head back around only to see the five Bulgarians walked away from him towards the Quidditch pitch. Sighing in relief that they were gone Ron got up and ran to his dorm room to try and heal his nose although he knew he should probably find his sister.

 **The Den**

Hermione sighed as she sat next to Harry and Viktor's mother at the river's edge washing pelts. She had not been allowed to be on her own since the incident two weeks ago. Although she wasn't entirely sure why. Alpha and her Dad were both back to treating her as normal the next day even though she really hadn't seen the Beta since that day up close. He seemed to keep in the trees now.

Smiling as she leaned back pulling the pelt taut across a drying line, while she didn't enjoy her laundry day she was glad it was only once a week. Albena had taken it upon herself to show Hermione and Harry around and the different chores everyone did when Remus was busy. Sirius seemed to go with Remus and they had a different set of things to do.

Hermione heard a chuckle and was brought out of her thoughts, "What is funny Albena?"

The older woman smiled as the corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement, "Vou child. Vou are alvays in a good mood vhen my boy vrites to vou. I saw da ovl leave vour vindow dis morning. How is my Cub doing?"

Hermione was sure that she just blushed down to her toes as she looked down smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on the blanket she had just folded. As she glanced up Hermione saw Harry grinning at her as well and knew that her ' _secret'_ letters were apparently not so secret.

Swallowing as she placed the blanket on the pile before picking up another as she focused on folding it with more care than was necessary, "He is doing well. Petra and the boys are keeping him company. The second task has been set for right after the Yule Ball. So they are trying to figure out what the task is going to be. The golden egg they received from the first task is their only clue, I guess it makes a reached noise when they open it."

Nodding her head, "Viktor vill figure it out, has he mentioned coming home for the next full moon?"

Both Hermione and Harry froze hearing about the next full moon. Harry because this would be his first time going through the transformation, and while he had heard many thing from Hermione and Remus he had been on edge as they got closer.

Hermione froze because she had a choice to make, she knew Viktor would not come back unless she asked him too. On one hand she did want him to come, she felt safe with him near her. Ever letter that she received from Viktor provided her with the same comfort as the first. On the other hand every time she was near him her feeling became so intense that they scared her.

Looking up she realized that Albena was still waiting on an answer, shaking her head slowly no. "He hasn't mentioned it."

Albena nodded her head with a knowing look in her eyes, "Have vou mentioned it? Vou and I both know dat he vill not come home for dis full moon unless vou ask him too."

Biting her lower lip Hermione nodded, "How can he though? I mean if the school doesn't know what he is. How is he going to explain leaving last full moon, and then this one? Headmaster Dumbledore will notice a pattern, especially since my dad went there."

Albena just grinned, "Da Headmaster of Durmstrang knows, and he vill let him. Hogwarts would just not see him leave. No explanation needed. He vould be back the next day."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands. She knew that she wanted him here, but what would he see it as? What would it mean?"

Biting her lip, "I'll ask him, but only if he has the time. I don't want to interrupt his training. Especially since the Yule Ball is in less than 2 weeks, and then there is the second task right after. I don't want him distracted, he said he barely escaped getting burned during the first task. I mean honestly who puts students and dragons in the same arena!"

Albena shrugged her shoulders, "My boy is strong enough for dat, but everything I know avout Albus Dumbledore says dat man has another agenda. If da other students are not careful, dey vill meet dheir ends sadly." Looking up at Hermione, "It will be nice to see my Viktor next week."

Hermione gave a side smile, "I only said I would invite him to come, if he is too busy…"

Albena held up her hand, "He vill come, he is waiting vor vou to ask him too. Vou are not da only vne to receive letters from him Pup." She smirked as she placed the last blanket in the basket, "Dat is all Pups, Ve are done. Let's head back to da den now."

Harry smiled at Hermione who was blushing once again as he picked up his basket and followed Albena. He laughed slightly at his cousin before walking into someone since he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, "Oh I am sorry! Are you alright?"

He bent down to pick up the pelts that the girl with long blonde hair had dropped, "No..no it is fine. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." Harry looked up hearing her voice and paused, he had seen her before when he was in the cave still. "You came in when I was recovering?"

Nodding her head she looked down and blushed, "Yes. Sorry about that. I am Ember. I helped Hermione as well, well I tried to anyways. She was a bit stubborn."

Harry just nodded not being able to take him eyes off her, "She can be like that, from time…. Well anytime she doesn't want to do something."

Ember laughed and Harry couldn't help but feel drawn to her sound as she continued to speak, "Yes well Viktor will have a tough time on occasion then."

Harry stopped as he noticed a barrage of feeling sweeping over him. Protection. Calmness. Lust. Home. He felt home with her, the only other people he felt that with was Sirius, Remus and Hermione. But definitely not Lust…..

Ember noticed that he was lost in his thoughts and moved her basket to her hip, "Well…"

"No! I… I can get that." Taking her basket from her and placing it on his own, "I can take this to the den for you." Ember smiled and nodded, "Thank you Harry. So I guess you've figured it out?"

Harry looked at her confused and thankful for the added strength that being a werewolf provided him, "Figured what out?"

Ember blushed, "That you're my mate? I knew it when I smelled you in the cave that first time. I knew it would take you a while though."

Hermione having been forgotten as she walked behind the two widened her eyes at Ember's admission before backing off and letting Harry and Ember walk ahead of her. She just hoped that Ember gave Harry the space that Viktor had been giving her, not even realizing that there was a set of eyes following her and Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

 **Previously**

 _Harry stopped as he noticed a barrage of feeling sweeping over him. Protection. Calmness. Lust. Home. He felt home with her, the only other people he felt that with was Sirius, Remus and Hermione. But definitely not Lust….._

 _Ember noticed that he was lost in his thoughts and moved her basket to her hip, "Well…"_

" _No! I… I can get that." Taking her basket from her and placing it on his own, "I can take this to the den for you." Ember smiled and nodded, "Thank you Harry. So I guess you've figured it out?"_

 _Harry looked at her confused and thankful for the added strength that being a werewolf provided him, "Figured what out?"_

 _Ember blushed, "That you're my mate? I knew it when I smelled you in the cave that first time. I knew it would take you a while though."_

 _Hermione having been forgotten as she walked behind the two widened her eyes at Ember's admission before backing off and letting Harry and Ember walk ahead of her. She just hoped that Ember gave Harry the space that Viktor had been giving her, not even realizing that there was a set of eyes following her and Harry._

 **Chapter 19**

 **Hogwarts - 3 Days Later 2 days until the Full Moon**

Viktor, Petra, Radko, Kosta and Demetri entered the main hall for breakfast and it was immediately apparent that the strange defense against the dark arts teacher was going to be absent once more. It had been 2 days since any of them had seen the peg legged man.

Grunting in disapproval Viktor just walked to the table that had been recently claimed by the students of Durmstrang. It was still the front table of the Slytherins table, however the Slytherins had apparently lost interest in attempting to sit with them as they did not answer the majority of questions.

Viktor and the others sat silently eating as the morning mail owls flew into the main hall dropping letters to their recipients.

Viktor looked up as a lark black owl swooped down and dropped a letter into his outstretched hand, he knew the owl well. It belonged to his father, so it was one of 3 people writing to him. However he had hope for one person in particular.

Flipping the letter over he did not even bother to hide the slight grin that appeared on his face seeing his little mates handwriting scrawled across the front. Being so close to the full moon his inner wolf was very near to the surface and clawing to get out and see her.

Tearing open the letter his eyes followed her fluid handwriting across the page, his ego getting larger by the moment.

 _Viktor,_

 _How are things with you? I must admit that I am jealous of you being able to attend school. My father has once again begun teaching Harry and I like when we were at Hogwarts when we are not helping with things for the pack._

 _Your mother has been keeping us close when Harry and I are not with Remus or Sirius, I know what happened nearly 3 weeks ago was partially my fault for going into the woods alone (I will not admit fully being at fault for that). However I don't think I need to be under such a close watch all the time._

 _Things around here are seeming calm, although I haven't much seen my father, Alpha or even your father around. My father says that they are out patrolling with the others, but everyone seems to be going. Everyone but the elders, Harry and I that is._

 _I enjoy your letters, they always make me feel safer. I really don't know why, but I have been craving your letters recently._

 _I can smell you even though you haven't touched the letter in hours due to flight._

 _My.. wolf needs. I mean I think it needs to be near you. I feel it getting anxious as the full moon gets closer knowing that you aren't nearby._

 _So I wanted to ask you, only if you aren't busy with your studies, or preparing for the tournament. I wanted to ask if you would come back for the full moon. I know it is short notice, but your mother assures me that you would be willing to come._

 _This will only be my second full moon, and although I was scared out of my mind the last time. You did make it better, much better._

 _So I guess if you can, I would really like it for you to come home for the full moon._

 _Hermione_

Viktor looked up from the letter to see Petra and the boys grinning. Raising an eyebrow at Petra, "Vat are vou all grinning at?"

Petra just cocked his head to the side as he looked down at his plate picking up a sausage, "So are ve going home for da pŭlnolunie? (full moon)

Letting a low growl at Petra for bringing it at the table Viktor sat straight and then cracked a small smiled before nodding his head. "Da ve are going home. Vou should pack. Ve vill be leaving tonight, I am going to inform our Headmaster now."

The five of them got up from the table and headed out of the main hall, Petra, Kosta, Dimitri and Radko flanking Viktor as their leader.

Stopping almost as soon as they left as a flash of red hair stopped him in his tracks before realizing it was long red hair. Curious as to why the youngest Weasley was heading away from breakfast he followed her.

Motioning for the boys to remain silent as he watched the girl alter between kneeling, standing with her hands on her hip and shaking a piece of breakfast sausage in the air.

Radko broke their silence with a chuckle as Ginny tossed her head back and growled between her teeth to go ahead and starve then.

Ginny spun around so quickly that her long mane flug around her face in the process eliciting another chuckle from Radko and Demitri as well. "Wha?" Sputtering her hair from her mouth before smoothing her hair and composing herself and attempting to make herself look taller. "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

Viktor suppressed the grin that was begging to be released at her attempted show of dominance. "Vhy are vou acting…. Insane?"

Huffing as her cheeks turned as red as her hair, "I am not acting insane. I am trying to feed Crooks."

Raising an eyebrow hearing her use the term Crooks, Viktor remembered Hermione asking him in a few letters if he had seen her cat Crooks or Crookshanks. He had looked for what she described as a huge flat faced orange cat, however he had not seen one. At least he hadn't seen one without an owner.

Looking in the dark alcove where Ginny had been waving the sausage, "Vou mean moyata ma… Herm-inonny's vat?"

Narrowing her eyes at Viktor Ginny was sure he started referring to Hermione as something in Bulgarian. "Yes, her cat. Ever since she was taken Crooks has been in hiding. I try and feed him when I find him."

Viktor looked again behind the small girl and finally saw the cat, cringing slightly at the cat. Hermione left out slightly feral looking in her description to him. Suddenly he knew why the cat had been in hiding and it wasn't because of Hermione disappearing on him, it was that werewolves were near his territory. Canine and feline rarely got along, and having a feline around during a full moon would most likely end in disaster for Crookshanks.

Looking back at the girl, as he started to walk away. "Vou should take him home. Have him be vours."

Ginny tried keeping her composure, however the tears threatened to spill over as he mentioned her taking Crookshanks for good. She nodded knowing he hadn't meant it like others had. He was trying to be helpful, even though it hurt to think that her friend was truly gone. "I hope she comes back. I really don't care how."

Viktor watched from a distance as Ginny finally managed to get Crookshanks into her arms as he chewed vigorously on the offered sausage. Kosta cleared his throat before speaking lowly, "Mozhe bi mozhem da ya vzeme, kakto i?" (Maybe we can take her as well?)

Viktor glared down at him before slowly shaking his head, "Imame dostatŭchno novi Kuchentsata za opakovkata da se obuchavat v momenta Kosta. Nie ne mozhem da privleche poveche vnimanie kŭm nashiya paket. Osven ako tya e pich?" _(We have enough new Pups for the pack to train currently Kosta. We cannot draw more attention to our pack. Unless she is a mate?)_ Raising his eyebrow at Kosta in question.

Kosta slowly his head slowly in the negative avoid the knowing looks of the others, "Ne, no tova ne oznachava, …" _(No, but that doesn't mean…)_

"Ne." _(No.)_ Viktor spoke sharply before looking back at Ginny with Crookshanks in her arms, "Ako tya ne e polovinka, a sled tova tya shte bŭde ostaven da zhivee sobstveniya si zhivot. Obrŭshtaĭki nyakoĭ, samo za da bŭde priyatelkata ti nyama da bŭde priemlivo. Vie ste po-dobre ot tova, Kosta, i vie shte namerite srodna edin den. Tryabva da imate tŭrpenie moĭ priyatel." _(If she is not a mate, then she will be left to live her own life. Turning someone just to be your girlfriend will not be acceptable. You are better than that Kosta, and you will find your mate one day. You must have patience my friend.)_

 **The Den**

Hermione was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed in front of her, she had been feeling lonely as of late. Harry and Ember were getting along great, and while Hermione was happy for her friend she was quickly realizing that she was once again alone here.

Sighing as she rolled from a sitting position to lying on her stomach pulling her text book on defensive magic from her nightstand as she began to read.

Stopping as her father's scent washed over her, she could smell his worry and agitation. It was a scent that clouded many of the men and women as of late. She could understand if it was just her father since this was Harry and Sirius' first full moon and only her second. He had a lot to worry about.

However it wasn't and the fact that it wasn't just him bothered her slightly.

Sitting back up on her knee she caulked her head to the side, as she listened to him walking outside her door. "Dad?"

His heart slightly fluttered before she heard his weight shift towards her door and the handle turning slightly. "Yes Cub?"

Taking a breath Hermione closed the book gently, her hand lovingly caressing the title before turning her attention back to her father. She faltered for a moment not entirely sure she should ask about his mood before her thoughts came together, "I was reading my defense book, but I was wondering when I can get my wand back? I can't practice anything."

She could see his acceptance of her question as he nodded his head, his shaggy dirty blond hair falling slightly into his eyes before he brushed it away, "I spoke with Alpha about that actually. He said you and Harry may have your wands for lessons, but not outside of that for now."

He must have seen her face fall because he entered the room fully and sat on the edge of her bed, "Hermione. I know you are a witch, a brilliant one at that. However, just like you cannot have your wand at home during the summer or Holiday you cannot have it here. You need to learn about your wolf side right now.

I am learning too you know. I ran from this life for so long that I didn't know what it meant to be a wolf. Everyone told me it was bad and wrong, that I had to fight it. But you don't have too. I want you to learn to be one with your wolf, Moony was always so angry and it scared me.. But now that I am accepting him, it hardly feels like that any longer."

Nodding her head Hermione looked up at her father, "I asked Viktor to come home for the full moon."

Remus' face grew taut before he forced himself to relax, "Did you want to do that? Or did someone influence that decision?"

Hermione looked down playing with a loose strand of fur from her pelt, "A little of both I guess. I really do feel better when I hear from him. His scent….(She started wringing her hands a bit) It calms me. I am nervous about the full moon and I do want him here. I am just afraid of what it means. Does this mean I fully accept him?"

Remus sighed and then wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders pulling her into his chest, "In a way yes. He will now see you as accepting of him, I take it you admitted what his scent does to you?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded her head burying her face in his chest, "I didn't want to lie to him. I am still me though… right?"

Remus nodded, "Of course you are Hermione, promise me you won't lose that. I know that once the two of you figure each other out you will be boxing his ears when he ticks you off just like Harry. You are far too independant otherwise, but your wolf will want to have him as your dominate. It is just the nature of having a mate."

Hermione nodded before blushing deep red, "I don't have too… I mean won't expect me too...I mean…."

Remus turned red realizing what she was talking about before shaking his head no, "NO he will not! He knows that you are too young, and as a born wolf I know he can control himself on the full moon. He might get a bit rougher with you near or on the full moon, especially if your wolf decides to be stubborn, or playful. (Remus cringed saying the last part) However he won't take it that far." He finished a bit uneasily.

Hermione nodded her head in relief, "Is that why you have been nervous lately?"

Remus looked down at his Cub confused, "What do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione leaned into his chest taking a breath, "You have had nervousness and an agitated smell to you lately. Although many others have had it too."

Remus just sighed, "No it isn't that. It is nothing for you to worry about though. You focus on being a Pup okay?"

Hermione nodded her head and snuggled into her father's chest as he rubbed her arm, "I am happy you are learning your scents though, you seem to be handling things better."

Nodding her head as she sat up, "I know what some scents mean now. Can I ask you something?"

Remus nodded and tapped her nose with him finger, "Anything."

Hermione looked up at him, "Harry's scent changed. Why is that? I just noticed it today."

Remus' eyes widen and then swallowed, "You are getting very good at scents, I noticed it today as well. It just means… it means Harry accepted Ember as his mate."

Frowning, "So did my scent change? I accepted Viktor.."

Shaking his head Remus looked at the floor which was suddenly very interesting to him, "No Viktor will take the fact that you asked him to come here as acceptance. You technically have not fully accepted him like Harry and Ember."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "I don't understand…." Suddenly her face lite up before twisting into a disgusted grimace, "He slept with her didn't he?"

Hermione looked up at Remus begging him with her eyes to deny what she just said, when he didn't her grimace turned into anger. "HARRY IS 14! IT IS HER!"

Storming from her room practically running out of the house not realizing that Remus was right on her tail until she felt her father's arms wrap around her waist. Trying to fight back to get loose she felt a growl growling within her before it ripped from her throat. "I will KILL HER!"

Growling back at his Cub gripping the back of her neck in his hand, "HERMIONE STOP!"

Feeling the urge to submit, but at the same time her wolf wanted out. She was completely torn but finally submitted to her father as he lead her back to their home.

Once they were inside and the door was shut, "I get that you are upset. But they are the same age and found their mates. That is their choice and Sirius was okay with it as his guardian and Ember only had a mentor."

Running a hand through his hair before looking at Hermione again, "Maybe it would be easier for you if I told Viktor he had my permission to pursue you further. Keeping you in the wizarding mindset might be harming you. Yes 14 is young, they are Pups. But they are mates, which overrules everything else."

Shaking her head as her father's words ran through her head, "No…. no no. I am not ready for that. Please!" She could feel sweat forming on her brown knowing that Viktor might be on his way at that very moment.

Remus just stared at her before nodding his head, "You still can tell him no Hermione. But maybe letting the two of you handle your relationship advancements is for the best. When he arrives for the full moon I will let him know my restrictions are off."

Swallowing harshly Hermione nodded knowing that her dad was right. Her relationship with Viktor should be influenced by anyone but them. Suddenly she realized that she had been trying to influance Harry and Ember's relationship and ducked her head. Looking up she just saw Remus nodding his head knowing that he knew she realized what she had done.

Swallowing, Hermione stood up. "Can I go to the river to wash up?"

Remus nodded, "I will ask Albena to accompany you."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Running a hand through his hair before looking at Hermione again, "Maybe it would be easier for you if I told Viktor he had my permission to pursue you further. Keeping you in the wizarding mindset might be harming you. Yes 14 is young, they are Pups. But they are mates, which overrules everything else."_

 _Shaking her head as her father's words ran through her head, "No…. no no. I am not ready for that. Please!" She could feel sweat forming on her brown knowing that Viktor might be on his way at that very moment._

 _Remus just stared at her before nodding his head, "You still can tell him no Hermione. But maybe letting the two of you handle your relationship advancements is for the best. When he arrives for the full moon I will let him know my restrictions are off."_

 _Swallowing harshly Hermione nodded knowing that her dad was right. Her relationship with Viktor should be influenced by anyone but them. Suddenly she realized that she had been trying to influance Harry and Ember's relationship and ducked her head. Looking up she just saw Remus nodding his head knowing that he knew she realized what she had done._

 _Swallowing, Hermione stood up. "Can I go to the river to wash up?"_

 _Remus nodded, "I will ask Albeana to accompany you."_

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Day of the Full Moon**

Hermione was sitting in the center of the pack village with Mira and Nanette while they were rolling the freshly washed and dried bandages that they had been working on for the past 2 days. With the full moon the pack never knew how many injuries to expect.

Especially with 4 Pups on their second full moons and 2 on their first full moons, not to mention that morning a group of men that had apparently been out traveling for the past 4 months arrived back with new members that had found along the way.

There were only 3 new possible members to the pack, and they had been taken into the cave by Alpha and Beta nearly the moment that they had arrived. No one had seen them since. Hermione only could assume they were going through a check up even though they were already werewolves as she looked at the cave opening that was currently void of people except for 2 guards.

Turning her attention to the commotion of the other new returned members of the pack that she had not known about. She had already seen 6 of the men embrace women that she had previously though single or widowed.

A few of them even were the fathers to a few of the young children she had seen around. It was a strange sight, but she had never expected that Alpha might have people out roaming around, she had somewhat naively thought everyone was already here.

Their pack had just grown by 9 men, plus the 3 new wolves. She couldn't help but wonder how big their pack was actually. Leaning over to Mira, "How many others are out there? I thought the pack stayed close."

Nanette just grinned as she picked up another bandage looking at Hermione as Mira responded to her, "Why did you think that? You know of at least one group out there, the one your own mate is in. Viktor, Petra, Dimetri, Kosta, and Radko. You are a part of the largest pack, you should be proud."

Blushing Hermione just shook her head, "I just assumed that they were just attending school."

Nanette nodded knowingly, "There are 23 Pups out there as students attending Durmstrang, Viktors group are just the oldest and that is why they went to Hogwarts for the tournament."

Then there are also hunting groups that travel farther than most like Nevran's group that just returned. There are about 4 other groups out there, you are well protected in this pack Hermione.

Hermione nodded even though she wasn't asking about her protection level. It seemed the group was much larger than she had originally thought. Hearing a noise up by the caves she saw Fenrir and Ludmil with the 3 stragglers that had returned.

Two of the men were standing upright, but what had caught her attention, as well as the attention of everyone else, was that Fenrir was dragging the third man by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground with a force that she was sure would have broken a few of her own bones.

The growl that Fenrir released ripped through the air and she was sure that she could feel the vibration of it running through her bare feet. She could seen the man lifting his head in defiance before Fenrir struck the man once more throwing him back to the earth.

Hermione felt her skin tingling along with a lump in her stomach and she knew her wolf was becoming agitated by the scene. She was beginning to panic and started to stand, her wolf was feeling the urge to back up away from her enraged Alpha. Whatever that man had said or done really had him in an irate mood.

However, before she could look around for something to calm her two large arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her into a steady chest. Closing her eyes as Viktor's scent washed over her and she relaxed into him putting her hands on the arm that was holding her to him.

Feeling his low growl washing through his chest and into her back as her head tilted to the side baring her neck to him as she let her instincts dictate her moments. She didn't even realize what she was doing until Viktor growl turned from comforting to pleased as he tighten his grip around her.

Swallowing as she realized that she had not only admitted to accepting him in her letters that she sent to get him here, but she just submitted to him as well. In his arms. In public. There was no taking that back, strangely enough her wolf seemed overly pleased with the turnout of the events.

Another growl permeated the air this time from Ludmil which caught Viktor's attention from Hermione. Slowly Hermione felt Viktor's grip on her release as he stepped away from her. Almost immediately Hermione's wolf panicked that he was leaving her side when he looked down at her, yet spoke to Petra. "Vatch her for me, do not leave her side."

Pushing her into Petra's opened arms following the nod of Petra's head, "I vill be back soon moyata malŭk vŭlk. Petra vill keep vou safe until den."

Feeling Petra's arms tighten around her she watched Viktor walk towards the cave opening and join his father before looking up at Petra. Gone was the fun, life loving guy. Petra's face was more serious that she had ever seen before as he looked around for any potential threat to her. Before settling his own eyes on the events unfolding at the mouth of the cave.

Hermione could feel the tension of everyone in the pack at the threat, it did not help that the full moon was that night. Hermione looked over seeing her father and Sirius growling along with everyone else. Harry had Ember wrapped in his arms as well with her head tucked under his chin, Hermione was shocked seeing her normally passive friend acting so dominate.

A scream ripped from Nanette's mouth as the wolf that was confronting the Alpha, Beta and now Viktor pulled a wand from what must have been an invisible arm sheath. Before anyone could blink Fenrir pulled his own wand and uttered two words that sent chilled down her spine, "Avada Kedavra!" Her emotions shot out in several directions before she saw her mate unharmed.

As the green light faded Hermione could see the body of the lone wolf laying still in the dirt by the trees. Shaking Hermione hadn't realized her legs had given out on her until she was in Petra's arms and he was walking quickly from the center of town.

Hermione did not recognize the house she was in until Petra placed her on a pelt bed pile and she smelt the faint scent of her mate. Petra had brought her to Viktor's bed to calm her knowing that Viktor would not be able to come to her at the moment.

Rolling over on the pelts she grabbed a pillow before burying her face in it and inhaling deeply. Her wolf coming down off the proverbial ledge that she was sure a moment ago she was going to jump from. Looking up at Petra who was now sitting on the edge of the bed watching the door, "Petra?"

Breaking through his serious glare Petra turned his head to look at her, cocked his head to the side and gave her a small smile, "Yes Pup?"

Swallowing Hermione sat up bringing the pillow with her as she held it to her chest so she could keep breathing in Viktor's scent. "What happened?"

Sighing, "It vill be taken care of Pup. Alpha did what needed to be done to ensure the safety of our pack, at the moment he drew his wand he killed himself. Vat I do not know entirely vhy it happened, only dat our Alpha did not approve of one of the new wolves and whomever he vas did not take it vell. I saw Viktor after vou shut down, he knows vhere vou are. He vill arrive as soon as he can, until den vou get da honor of my company."

Shaking her head Hermione held up her hand to stop Petra, "No, I meant what happened to me?" I have been through worse than that with being Harry's friend and running from people trying to kill him and as a side note me! There was an ogre, traps, tests, Professor Snape's Class, basilisks, escaped convicts, werewolves…..errrr well before I was one, dementors, right before I was brought here there was the death eater attack at the world cup! I can go on and on Petra, but I never fainted!"

Petra looked nervous for a moment before another voice spoke up and Albena strolled into the room handing her a glass of water, "Pup you are still figuring how to accept your volf and emotions. It is close to a full moon so vour nerves are already on edge, and you have accepted your mate. Who vas then put directly into danger in front of vou. Plainly put, vou freaked out."

Hermione blushed before looking down at the pillow in her lap as she took a sip of the offered water before placing it on the stand next to the bed, "Sorry."

Albena just smiled and shook her head, "Pup, don't vorry. Vou vill figure out how to control vourself soon enough. Soon enough vou vill fight back and learn to use your volf to fight. Vhat did vou think? Dat vou vould master being a volf in vour first month?"

Albena looked at Hermione as if saying the questions was not rhetorical and that she was expecting an answer.

Hermione nodded her head, "I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I usually catch onto things quick."

Albena put her hands on her hips looking slightly displeased at her answer, "Being a volf is not a _thing_ Pup. It is a vay of life, ve trust in our pack mates. Ve trust those stronger to protect us, ve trust da veaker to provide and nurture. Ve listen to our volves." Sighing Albena sat down, "Vhat does vour volf vant right now. Not vhat vou vant. Not vhat vou have been raised to vant. Vhat vour Volf vants. You vill have vour ups and downs."

Leaning back Hermione knew if she let all her self control go she would be nothing less than running straight into Viktor's arms. Suddenly she felt her face grow hot and she knew she was blushing, looking up at Petra and Albena smiles only confirmed that her cheeks were glowing. "I am not sure I want to discuss that right at this particular moment."

Albena nodded and with a smile on her lips, "Ves, I think that is a vonderful conversation for vou to have vith my Cub…" She putt her hand on Hermione knee giving it a pat before standing up and motioning for Petra to follow her, "The Pup needs sleep. She is safe here, vou can tell Viktor I have her."

Petra looked back at her nervous, probably for his own arse once Viktor heard he left her alone. Sighing, "I vill stand out front, vut I am not leaving."

Alena just shrugged, "Vour choice."

After Albena closed Viktor's door and she was alone Hermione felt the weight of everything that had happened and laided down still gripping the pillow to her chest as she shut her eyes. Knowing that tonight was the full moon she knew she was going to need as much energy as she could get.

 **Mouth of the Cave**

Viktor stood as stoic as his father next to him as they watched Fenrir who was still glaring at the dead wolf.

Viktors grip still firm on his 10-¼" Hornbeam, Dragon Heartstring core wand incase one of the other two new wolves decided that they didn't like how Alpha handled things. It was taking all of his concentration not to remember his malŭk vŭlk's face when their Alpha killed the angry wolf.

He hoped Petra would be able to make her see why they could not let him go after that. He had become a danger to their people. He understood his Alpha's reason for not accepting the wolf, he bore the mark of the Dark Lord on his arm.

His father stood slight in front of him in his role as Beta of the pack, but far enough to the side so Viktor did not miss anything. He knew his father and his Alpha were preparing him to take a much larger role in the pack once he finished school at the end of the year, and although it would pain him; it would be the end of his Quidditch career.

Before he had found his malŭk vŭlk he was far more upset about loosing his career, but now he knew he would be content to be near her more. Being away at school had him fighting his wolf constantly.

When his father had wrote him about finding his malŭk vŭlk walking in the woods alone after dark, it had taken all of Petra and Dimitri's strength to prevent him from coming right away. Especially when his father told him of finding evidence about someone being out there with her.

Focusing on what was happening in front of him as the 2 surviving stray wolves adamantly denied once again about knowing that the third was a Dark Lord follower and that they had met him last on their way back to the pack.

Finally once his Alpha had determined that the wolves were telling the truth, Fenrir released them. "You will be taken away from the pack for this full moon. Once I can trust you, you will be allowed to join us."

The two wolves nodded in acceptance before his father growled and they followed him out of the cave and then 4 guards led the two north and away from the pack.

Viktor looked back to his Alpha seeing him watching him closely. "Vhat can I do for you Alpha?"

Fenrir shook his head," You are following your father's footsteps nicely Pup. You will be very good for the Pack once you finish your schooling. You have your mate, one day pups of your own." Fenrir spoke as he walked around Viktor watching him. "Did you find out the information I asked for?"

Swallowing Viktor straightened his head, "Ve have noticed a few different possibilities. Our main focus has been a professor actually. He is new and seemed to vatch harry vhen he vas there. Since Harry has veen missing from school the professor has been very sporadic and disappears often. He has not been seen in a week now. Ve believe he has fled da school my Alpha."

Fenrir frowned and he thought about the behavior Viktor had picked up on. "What Professor?"

Viktor looked at his Alpha, "The defense against the dark arts professor. He vas new this year as vell. Professor Moody."

Raising an eyebrow, "Professor Moody? He is a damn Auror. Headmast Dumbledore is scraping the bottom of the barrel it seems. Moody was always a bit on the… eccentric side. Keep watch though. Now, return to your mate the sun is setting in two hours. I am sure you need to talk to her."

Viktor looked at the cave opening before his Alha once more, "Vow has she been doing my Alpha?"

Fenrir nodded, "She is doing much better, taking part in our pack life. She has been speaking with pack member besides her father, Sirius and Harry. I think she is getting close to Mira and Nanette."

Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at hearing about Hermione' s stride to become more involved with the Pack. "Thank you Alpha. I will go to her now, unless…"

"Just go Pup." Fenrir cut his off before pointing at the cave opening once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: don't kill me but the full moon will be in the next chapter! Well part of it at least wink wink. But I do promise some Viktor and Hermione alone time.

Hope you all enjoyed this, please review I love reading them!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Viktor looked at the cave opening before his Alha once more, "Vow has she been doing my Alpha?"_

 _Fenrir nodded, "She is doing much better, taking part in our pack life. She has been speaking with pack member besides her father, Sirius and Harry. I think she is getting close to Mira and Nanette."_

 _Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, "Thank you Alpha. I will go to her now, unless…"_

" _Just go Pup." Fenrir cut his off before pointing at the cave opening once more._

 **Chapter 21**

Viktor made his way out of the cave and down towards the houses, he had seen Petra taker Hermione in the direction of his house so he figured that it would be pointless to go to her home.

As his house came into view he became alarmed at seeing Petra sitting out front of his home tossing dirt balls into a bucket. However when he saw Viktor approaching quickly he stood up and dusted himself off, "Vour mother has her. I vhink she is sleeping."

Smirking Viktor looked at his friend amused, "Znaete li, che shtyakh da te ubiya za napuskane neĭna strana? Dori i az vse oshte se strakhuvat maĭka mi. Ne se trevozhete za tova. Vŭrvi se podgotvyat za tazi vecher." _(Did you think I was going to kill you for leaving her side? Even I still fear my mother. Don't worry about it. Go prepare for tonight.)_

Petra just shrugged his shoulders ,"Az ne iskam da vi razocharovam brat." (I did not want to disappoint you brother.)

Viktor put his hand on Petra's shoulder as he looked him in the eyes, "Nikoga ne tryabva Petra." (You never have Petra.)

Nodding Petra turned before leaving Viktor to enter his house alone.

Turning and walking in he was stopped by the sight of his mother in her chair with a pair of knitting needles. "Zdraveĭte maĭko, kak si?" (Hello Mother, how are you?)

Albena smiled before standing up to hug her Cub before pushing back and pointing in the direction of his room, "Viktor, dobre doshŭl u doma. Vashata polovinka pochiva v stayata si. Tya idva naokolo v nashiya svyat dobre." (Viktor, welcome home. Your mate is resting in your room. She is coming around to our world nicely.)

Nodding his head in thanks to his mother before he watched her put away her knitting and walk out of the house closing the door softly behind her.

Turning he looked at his door wondering if she was awake, he felt his nerves bunching in his gut as remembered her running from him the last time they had seen each other. Sure they had written letters, but being in person might be different and he wasn't entirely sure if he knew how he would react to that.

Pushing the door open his eyes settled on Hermione's form that was curled up on his bed. Her small arms wrapped around his pillow and her wild hair strewn across the pelts. Lying there in a dress showing her lean pale legs in the evening light surrounded by the darkness of his pelts; She was perfect.

His wolf that had been agitated and restless suddenly filled with a calmness that he rarely felt unless he was near her. Walking to the bedside and slowly lowering himself to sit next to her as he lightly brushed the hair from her face.

Watching her sleeping face he became mesmerized by looking at the freckles that adorned her face. She was the perfect mate for him, delicate yet strong. He knew that one day she would be a force to recon with.

Pulling his hand back as Hermione's eyes started to flutter open, "Viktor?"

Smiling that she hadn't jumped or flinched away from him he nodded, "Yes moyata malŭk vŭlk, how are vou feeling? I know vhat happened earlier must have been a shock to vou."

Hermione looked up at him confused for a moment before she remembered why she had been here in the first place. "Oh ya. I am alright. I am sorry that I fainted, or blacked out. I should be stronger, but…."Her eyes drifted down and suddenly found the pelt she was lying on far more interesting that the man in front of her.

Feeling his hand rest on her chin as he lifted her gaze back up to his, "No moyata malŭk vŭlk. Vou are very strong, do not apologize for death being too much for vou. We should not have to be strong enough for dhat. It is never easy, and if it vhere. Vell vou vould not be my mate."

Shaking her head no, "You are right and death will never be easy, but I was more worried about you… you were too far away and I didn't have my wand and you could have…."

Viktor blinked unsure if he had just heard his mate right, that she fainted due to her overwhelming worry for him. Not even thinking about how she might react Viktor pulled Hermione close as he weaved his fingers into her curly hair before pushing his lips to hers.

Reaching up with his other hand to brush the side of her face as he deepened their kiss. Feeling her small hands gently holding onto his arms, but very clearly not pushing him away. Deciding to go with his instinct he slowly parted her lips to caress her tongue with his own as he gently coaxed her into lying down on her back.

Breaking their kiss as he opened his eyes looking down at his wide eyed little mate. Her chest was heaving heavily from her lack of breathing and he knew he was the same, "Vou vere vorried avout me moyata malŭk vŭlk."

Grinning as he watched her bite her lower lip before nodding her head confirming what he had already known. Viktor gently used his thumb to free her lower lip from her teeth before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Hermione didn't know what was going on with her, but she currently had no intentions on stopping it. Her body felt alive, her skin was tingling all over and with Viktor pressed down on top of her. Her wolf was on cloud nine and she had gladly handed over control.

Running her hands through his short cropped hair as she attempted to pull him closer.

Not realizing what she was doing as she pressed her body up to meet his, removing all space between them before wrapping one of her legs up and around Viktor's hip. She couldn't get enough of his touch, it felt as if his hands were everywhere at once.

Viktor hand that had previously been caressing her cheek shot down to grip Hermione's leg that had hooked around his hip. He could not help the growl of pure lust that vibrated through his chest at feeling her warmth pressed so closely to him electing a lustful whimper from his mate.

Bucking his hips slightly against her heat as he thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth. His hand gripping her hair while her hands gripped tightly at his arms and chest wherever they could find purchase. She didn't know how to handle the growing pressures she felt inside.

Hermione's hands found the hem of Viktors shirt and started pulling it up revealing inch by inch his toned back and stomach as she wiggled beneath him.

Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open causing Viktor and Hermione to shoot apart as a loud growl ripped from Hermione at the intruder as she pushed Viktor out of the way.

When the fog she had been in cleared as she saw her father standing in the door frame growling back at her. Swallowing her growl as she watched Viktor adjust himself before looking up at Remus, "I didn't mean for…"

Hermione looked at her father and realized that he was not Remus at the moment as he growled once again silencing Viktors words before he stormed across the room grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her from the bed as he tugged the hem of her dress back down covering her thighs. Growling at Viktor as he got a good smell of Hermione's nether region smelling like pure lust and Viktor. "MY CUB!"

Before Hermione knew what was happening she was pulled from the bedroom and out of the house past a somber looking Albena. Once they were outside her father didn't stop until they were inside their own home.

Rounding on her he growled out, "WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE RESTRICTIONS OFF I DID NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO JUMP IN HIS BED AND FUCK HIM! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD HIM YET, SO HE WAS TECHNICALLY BREAKING MY RULE!"

Hermione stood shaking in the corner she had never seen Remus so irate as he was at this moment. Suddenly her own wolf came out, "I WASN'T. WE WERE JUST SNOGGING!"

It looked as if Remus' eyes were going to pop from their sockets as he processed what she had just said, "SNOGGING? HE WAS DRY HUMPING YOU WITH YOUR DRESS RIDING UP NEAR YOUR HIPS AND YOU WERE GETTING READY TO DISROBE HIM!"

The door flew open once more and Sirius came into the how placing himself between Remus and Hermione, "Mate calm down, the entire pack can hear your argument right now. Alpha and Beta are holding Viktor back right now and I don't think you two want to fight this close to the full moon."

Sirius looked from Remus to Hermione seeing the streaks of tears now flowing down her face, "Hermione. Yes Viktor is your mate, but Remus is your father and you need to respect him." As he looked back at his life long brother he just shook his head, "Why do you think I was okay with Harry and Ember? Because if I tried to stop it they would have snuck around anyways."

Sirius looked back at Hermione, "I am going to tell you what I told Harry. You have a mate and from what I am told there is no stopping you. But you are still a Pup. In your case you are my niece, my brother's daughter. And you are 15. You are still Remus' responsibility and He does have the right to restrict you. He just got you as a daughter, you need to remember that as well. Just don't cut us out. We will help you with whatever it is you will need."

Hermione just nodded her head significantly calmer than before, but still flushed in her cheeks. Her voice was low, but everyone heard it in the room, "I wasn't going too."

Sirius nodded and then looked back to Remus, "You know as well as I do what is it like to be in a relationship. Especially with Viktor being older than Hermione."

Remus looked over at Hermione, "I was out of my mind to think about lifting the restrictions on the two of you. You will be near Sirius, Harry, and I tonight. We need to focus on getting Sirius and Harry threw their first full moon and then we will discuss this tomorrow."

Hermione frowned at Remus before glancing at the clock seeing that it was only about 30 minutes before the moon would rise.

Looking to Sirius once more before turning and walking to her room as she slammed the door behind her. Pacing in her room as her wolf rose up again pissed off about her father interrupting her with her mate, but submitting at the same time.

As she calmed down she realized that she could heard others walking to to center of town for the transformation.

Startling a bit as she heard a knock on her door followed by her father's voice, "Hermione it is time to get ready. Sirius went home to get ready and to get Harry. They will be here in about five minutes. Your blanket is on the back of your chair."

Remus didn't wait for a response nor did he say anymore as Hermione heard him walk into his own room and shut the door. Sighing as she reach down for the hem of her dress pulling it up and over her head. Siding her bra off followed by her knickers as she stood once again naked in front of her mirror.

Turning slightly as she looked at the faint pink scar up her side that her first transformation had left her with. "I wonder how many scars I will end up with…."

Lightly touching the mark as if would bite her before looking over at her blanket. Walking over she wrapped it tightly around her chest as if she was getting out of the shower and then left her room to find her father.

Seeing him was no better as she saw him standing by the front door with a blanket wrapped around his waist as he held the door open still frowning at her. Letting out a small whimper as she walked past him only to be greeted by a timid Harry with a blanket wrapped around his own waist. A very naked Sirius which caused Hermione to walk away as she burned red again as he stretched his arms above his head. "Apparently being a wolf is great for him…." She muttered under her breath.

Trying not to pay attention to the trio following her as Sirius began jumping around very similar to the fool during her first full moon. "Remus! Is this what you felt during our Hogwarts day? How were you depressed? I feel so alive!"

Rolling her eye as she heard her father grumble about having been fighting his wolf at the time.

Suddenly her mates scent appeared to her as he head shot up seeing him still fully clothed along with his father and their alpha. Fenrir and Ludmil both had their hands firmly on his shoulders as if they were the only things keeping him there.

Her path must have altered towards him because Remus' hand appeared on her shoulder as he guided her further into the tree line and away from Viktor.

Suddenly she felt as her wolf surged forward forcing her down within herself. Suddenly she was growling lowly at Remus. "You cannot keep me from him, we are to be his mate. We are to bear his pups. We are to stand at his side."

Hermione could still see and saw the horror in Harry's eyes as he whispered to Sirius, "Her eyes are gold."

Sirius nodded gravely as she heard him respond to Harry in another hushed tone, however this close to the full moon it felt as if he had been whispering in her ear. "Remus got like that when he was pissed about something right before a full moon, only it was no longer Remus. It was Moony."

Harry nodded, "So what do we call her now? Moonlight? Glow? Halo? Moon Devil?"

Sirius shook his head chuckling nervously as he stared at Hermione and Remus who were in a stare off, "We can make a list tomorrow on what to call your cousin. Right now I am fairly sure she can hear us and I don't want to die on my first moon for calling her Moon Devil okay?"

Harry snapped his head in Hermione's direction as he realized that she could hear him. "Sorry?"

Hermione let out a low growl before looking back at her father as he spoke up, "You are my Cub. You will do as I say until you are of age or I release your restrictions. I have the Alpha on my side for that so you know as Beta's son he will respect those wishes and you will too."

Hermione felt the stretching of her skin starting as she screamed out, barely catching the end of her father speech that they would talk later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So tension between Remus and Hermione? OR just full moon emotions? I guess we will see :)

Also, I have two questions for you all.

What will Hermione's wolf be called? I would like something that will include her wolf, the full moon, night time, but I am lost. Because you know Sirius and Harry will be making a nickname for her wolf. Will need one for Harry's as well. And Possibly Sirius, unless he will be called Padfoot too?

I am looking for a Beta. To help with this story and possibly future ones :) Always strive for better right? Please PM me if you are interested!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

I would like to thank the wonderful BernerMom for being my Beta for this chapter, and I hope that she continues to do so!

Warning: Unknown character death, fighting

 **Previously**

 _Suddenly she felt as her wolf surged forward forcing her down within herself. Suddenly she was growling lowly at Remus. "You cannot keep me from him, we are to be his mate. We are to bear his pups. We are to stand at his side."_

 _Hermione could still see and saw the horror in Harry's eyes as he whispered to Sirius, "Her eyes are gold."_

 _Sirius nodded gravely as she heard him respond to Harry in another hushed tone, however this close to the full moon it felt as if he had been whispering in her ear. "Remus got like that when he was pissed about something right before a full moon, only it was no longer Remus. It was Moony."_

 _Harry nodded, "So what do we call her now? Moonlight? Glow? Halo? Moon Devil?"_

 _Sirius shook his head chuckling nervously as he stared at Hermione and Remus who were in a stare off, "We can make a list tomorrow on what to call your cousin. Right now, I am fairly certain she can hear us, and I don't want to die on my first moon for calling her Moon Devil, okay?"_

 _Harry snapped his head in Hermione's direction as he realized that she could hear him. "Sorry?"_

 _Hermione let out a low growl before looking back at her father as he spoke up, "You are my Cub. You will do as I say until you are of age or I release your restrictions. I have the Alpha on my side for that so you know as Beta's son he will respect those wishes and you will too."_

 _Hermione felt the stretching of her skin starting as she screamed out, barely catching the end of her father speech that they would talk later._

 **Chapter 22**

 **Viktor's Point of View**

Viktor watched in shock, as Hermione was pulled out of his grip by Remus and dragged from his home. As his mind caught up to what happened, he growled and got up quickly. He followed the pair intent on claiming her. His wolf was tired of holding back, and after having her willing to be with him, he didn't want to wait any longer.

As he left the house heading in the direction where his mate's scent was strongest, his father appeared in his path. Viktor cleared his throat, although it didn't do much to alleviate the grit and aggravation in his voice, and stated "Father I need to…"

"You need to do nothing at this time Pup, it will be taken care of." Viktor immediately stopped at the sound of his Alpha speaking. Turning, Viktor focused on his Alpha approaching them. "Remus has separated you two. I think the whole pack knows what happened. He told you that you had restrictions for how you spent your time with his Cub. However, I do believe that he has misunderstood why I allowed him to give restrictions."

Lowering his head in shame, "She accepted me. I couldn't help myself, I am sorry my Alpha I have failed. What do I need to do?"

Nodding his head, "You have not failed Pup. You need to remember while he has been a wolf since his youth. He has not truly been one of us, and while he may know our ways he has not lived them."

Fenrir looked to Ludmil as the subject quickly changed, "We have other issues to attend to. One of the guards watching the two new wolves came back. They found three or four new wolf scents in the woods up north, and we have too many new wolves to care for if there is an attack. That isn't even including our young pups being vulnerable."

Viktor was torn between going after Hermione and the new threat to the pack, deciding that he couldn't get anywhere near her right now anyway, he figured that he might as well make sure she was safe, along with the rest of the pack. Nodding his head; he said, "What do you need of me Alpha?"

Fenrir and his father nodded their heads proud that he understood his place before Fenrir spoke up once more, "Gather Petra and the others. We will be putting our strongest fighters on the edges of town to protect our pack. The young pups will be in the center of town per the norm, however we will be separating the new pups from them. Remus is guiding his group to where the other new pups will be. This way we have them in one area in case there is an attack."

Viktor frowned not liking that his mate would not be in the safest place, and he would not be able to protect her either. "Vhy separate them my Alpha? Vouldn't it be safer to keep them in one place?"

Fenrir looked around scanning his surroundings before continuing, "With the current hostility I don't want Hermione and Remus around the young pups. They might cause them to be anxious and we will need everyone aware and as calm as possible tonight."

Ludmil looked directly at Viktor, "Dis is how vou vill provide for vour mate tonight. Vou vill protect her and her home."

Viktor shut his eyes tightly before nodding. He knew it would come down to a fight with Remus if he approached Hermione tonight, and he could only hope that Remus would be more in control of his emotions tomorrow.

After everyone gathered and figured out the plan for the evening there was very little time left before the full moon.

Petra patted Viktor on the back, pulling an irritated growl from Viktor's chest. He knew his old friend was just trying to lighten the mood, but his mood would be close to feral until he was with his mate again.

Kosta had told him there had been a pretty explosive argument coming from his mate's house, between her and her father after she had been taken from his bed, and he wanted nothing more than to go and make sure she was alright. Viktor brushed Petra's hand away, "Vets just get to our posts."

Suddenly his Alpha and father were at his side with a hand on each of his shoulders, he quickly realized that he was upwind from his mate. When Hermione had tried to come to him from across the street her father turned her away and into the woods despite her protests.

Ludmil patted his shoulder, "Dhey vill be in a different area than where vou vill be patrolling. Vou vill stay away tonight, I vill speak vith Remus tomorrow."

Nodding his head, as the dutiful son that he was, he turned and walked off to do his duty with frustration in his steps.

Feeling the moon rising, his skin broke out in tingles. He ripped his shirt and pants off so they would not tear, even though he was certain that he had torn them himself.

Standing there completely bare to the world, he felt his skin part for his fur to break through. His bones shifted within his body as they broke and realigned themselves to his new form.

Panting heavily for a moment, he basked in the silence that always accompanied the change when the other wolves were still confused. There were certain advantages to being born a wolf, and Viktor treasured it.

Getting up on his paws as he stretched out letting his claws dig into the earth. He loved being in his wolf form, free from the confines of his human body. While normally he would let his inhibitions go, he knew he could not do as he wanted this full moon. He could not be with his mate, not yet.

Hearing a snort, he looked over to see Petra looking at him waving his head in a negative motion, knowing that Viktor wanted to go check on his mate.

He growled at the annoyance of being told what to do again before turning his attention to the woods. Almost immediately he became alarmed there were a lot more than three or four new scents surrounding the pack.

Scanning the tree line, he heard the first few growls break through the surrounding woods followed by whines and snarls from around the village. Viktor growled hard stomping his front paw down in dominance. His ear narrowing back in warning to the intruding wolves.

Suddenly one of the invading wolves leapt in his direction knocking him slightly to the side. However, Viktor was too quick to let the wolf past him as he tore his teeth into the unknown wolf's neck, wrestling him to the ground until he stopped moving completely.

Once the wolf lost consciousness he looked over to Petra and Dimi dealing with their own invaders.

Snarling loudly, he saw even more creeping through the trees. Viktor knew this was going to be a long night protecting the pack. It would lead to an even longer day tomorrow figuring out who these wolves were; made near impossible if there were none left alive to question.

After an hour, the wolves stopped coming in his direction, but then there was a sound that made his blood run cold. The howls and snarling from his own pack in the center of town where the young pups were. The ones that had no chance of defending themselves.

Growling out a command to Petra knowing his friend would know to take charge as he and three

others bolted to the center of town.

Digging his long claws into the earth, Viktor propelled himself forward as fast as he could. He could feel the vibrations of the three wolves following him as well as many more. He could only hope that they were others from his own pack coming to help.

Arriving in the center of town Viktor and the others were greeted with the grisly sight of the body of one of their own, lying dead by the well. He walked over and nuzzled his fallen brother's snout once to honor him, before turning his attention back to his surroundings.

Letting out a low growl, Viktor stalked along the edge of a building, following the scent of an unknown wolf. The scent was leading to the building that the young pups were kept in for their own safety during the full moons.

Picking up his pace, he let out a low growl telling the others to watch his back while he checked on the pups, and the ones caring for them. Nudging the door open slightly Viktor looked around and was relieved to see that, although they were shaken, no one was harmed inside the room.

Looking to the two older wolves who let out a small whine as the young pups scrambled to keep under them. Viktor let out a huff to the ones in charge before he left to assure them that they would have protection.

Viktor pushed two of the wolves that had joined him in front of the door, and his motive was clear – ' _Stay and guard the pups.'_

Leaving with Kosta as his solitary help, the two made their way through an empty portion of the village before running into Fenrir and a group of his own.

Fenrir growled out, letting everyone know he was now in command since they had met up. Viktor lowered his head and bared his neck to his Alpha in acceptance of the trade in control before falling instep behind his Alpha.

Once Viktor had given up his control, he could let his mind wander to the well-being of his mate. Was she alright? He had not heard any fighting coming from that part of the woods where she was with the other newer pups. Viktor could only hope that meant she was safe, for the moment at least.

Things moved quickly after joining with their Alpha. They had gone street by street dragging lone intruder wolves out of hiding. Some were killed outright if they fought too hard, others were injured and taken to the caves under guard to be interrogated in the morning once they had been returned to their human forms.

During the last few minutes of the full moon, Alpha finally had them walk through the area where the new pups were being kept.

Looking over, Viktor saw that his father had been one of the wolves guarding them. Finally, he could sigh in relief as he saw Remus standing guard in front of a tree where the small mahogany form of his mate was curled up behind him, completely safe.

Viktor watched as her fluffed out tail flitted around in built up tension. He admired the way her mahogany body fur slowly faded to a light caramel at the tip of her tail. Catching her eyes, he knew that like him, Hermione likely did not sleep much, if at all, during the night and was most likely exhausted.

Looking to the others with his mate, he saw two medium sized black wolves; most likely Sirius and Harry. While the slightly larger one was completely black, the other had a red golden hue around his paws, almost as if he had walked through red mud.

The slightly smaller black and red wolf had a much smaller pale wolf tucked into him which he knew was Ember.

Viktor felt himself bumped as Kosta got his attention, letting him know that they were heading out to finish their rounds. With one last look at his mate as she lowered her head to the ground and closed her eyes, Viktor turned to follow his Alpha.

 **6 Hours Later**

Hermione woke up laying in her own bed and immediately growled at the brightness of the early afternoon sun that was fluttering in through her curtains.

She had been hoping to wake up to Viktor once again, but knew that Moony had probably kept him far from her last night. Although, that didn't answer why she felt so tired.

Slowly sitting up, Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed before feeling up her naked sides and looking at her arms and legs. Smiling at herself, she realized that she didn't have any wounds other than the fact that she was sore and felt as if she was completely drained of all energy.

The buzz of energy Hermione had felt the few days leading up to the full moon was now completely gone, and left her wanting to sleep forever as she looked longingly at her bed of pelts.

Grabbing her bathrobe off the foot of her bed she slowly stood. Looking at herself in the mirror she cringed seeing the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't remember being this tired after her first full moon.

Suddenly her face fell and she remembered how horrible she had been to Remus. All the anger towards her father that had been inside her was gone.

Walking gingerly out of her room, Hermione softly knocked on her father's door, only to be met with silence. Not having her enhanced hearing any longer, she slowly opened the door wondering if he was still asleep, however, there was no one there.

Turning around she walked out into the living room and through the kitchen, but he was nowhere in the house. Frowning to herself, she wondered if she had upset him even more than she had originally thought.

Heading back to her own room, Hermione reached into her dresser and pulled out a pair of knickers, a bra, some sweatpants, and a long sleeve shirt. It seemed as if the winter weather was finally hitting her. She had been perfectly fine in her dresses up until now, even though they were well into December at this point.

Not being able to stop her shivering, she grabbed a pair of socks before putting on the single pair of trainers that she had. Looking around she couldn't find a jacket to wear. Looking around, she pulled a thick pelt off her bed to wrap around her shoulders.

Leaving her room once more, she headed outside of the house and looked around. There were some people outside, but the feel of the pack was very somber. As she walked through the street heading towards Sirius' house, she saw a woman crying as her mate led her back into their home.

Hermione, very concerned at this point, picked up her pace making it to Sirius and Harry's house within a minute. Knocking on the door she didn't even finish putting her hand down before the door was swung open and she was dragged inside by Sirius.

Hermione was completely thrown off by Sirius'... Serious behavior. "Hermione, why are you walking around alone? You need to be with someone who can protect you if needed."

Frowning she wondered how much trouble she was actually in, "I've walked around on my own before…. I don't see the problem. I was looking for my Dad. I remembered our fight after what happened with Viktor. I wanted to apologize to him, but he wasn't at the house when I woke up this morning."

Sirius frowned and sat down on the couch pulling Hermione to sit by him, "Hermione… has no one told you what happened last night?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "Other than my father catching Viktor and I… well I should apologize to Viktor too. I think I got him in trouble with my dad…."

Sirius shook his head, "No Hermione. I honestly don't think that incident will be a huge issue for a while." Clearing his throat again, "There was an attack on the pack last night, rogue wolves got into the village last night. Our pack lost 3 wolves."

Hermione's jaw dropped open, "Who?"

Sirius sighed as he sat back running a tired hand over his face, "An older man named Jon, and two younger men, Fredrick and Shawn. They were trying to protect the pack and lost their lives. The rogue wolves got very close to the young pups I heard."

Hermione looked down studying her hands as she tried to remember the names of the men and got upset with herself that the names didn't seem familiar to her. Shaking her head, "I don't recall them…"'

Sirius patted her on the back, in reassurance. "It is alright Hermione. I never met them either. Have you eaten?"

Shaking her head no, Sirius nodded and got up and headed into the kitchen, "I am making you eggs and toast and you will eat them. Today is not a good day to go without food in your stomach."

After Sirius finished cooking and cleaning up, Hermione sat and started eating as Sirius tucked his feet into a pair of shoes by the door, "I will be right back. I am going to find Remus and let him know you are here. Harry is still passed out in bed just so you know. Although, I am pretty sure he isn't alone so don't barge in."

Sirius grinned at Hermione who was frozen with a fork full of eggs an inch from her opened mouth, as her cheeks lit up bright red.

Putting the fork back down on her plate without eating the bite as she let out a lower irritated growl, "I didn't need to know that about Harry. And can you tell my dad that I am heading home after I eat."

Sirius gave a small smile, although it was very much subdued given the current situation of the pack. He nodded to her once more before leaving the house and shutting the door behind him.

Leaning back in her chair, she looked down the hall at Harry's closed bedroom door and grimaced before turning back to her plate. Surprisingly, Hermione was hungrier than she thought and finished the whole plate in no time. Getting up, she washed the plate and put it away before grabbing her pelt off the back of the chair wrapping it around her shoulders once again before starting on her way back to her own house.

Hermione was walking along the trail that led between Sirius' and her house when she saw Ludmil walking in her direction. "Pup vhat are vou doing out here alone?"

Swallowing Hermione looked around and then back at her Beta, "I had breakfast at Sirius' and now I am heading home. Sirius told me I shouldn't just be out today."

Ludmil had a look of shock briefly cross his face before it turned back to his serious demeanor, as he asked, "And vou are listening to him? I didn't think vou listened to anyvne."

Blushing Hermione looked down, "I just don't like being told what to do, but he told me what happened last night. I know things aren't okay right now."

Nodding his head Ludmil stepped to the side and put a hand on Hermione's lower back pushing her forward, "I vill take you home Pup. Vet's go."

Looking up Hermione nodded at him and the two continued on without a word for a few feet until Hermione stopped and stared at the ground, "After yesterday I don't know if I am allowed to ask, but, is Viktor alright?"

Ludmil nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the surrounding woods, "Yes. My boy is fine. He is preparing to return to Hogvarts today. I vill make sure vou can see him before his departure."

Nodding her head Hermione couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that escaped her. "Thank you," she told him.

Hermione hadn't remembered until that moment that he had mentioned he would only be here for the night of the full moon. Now, she really regretted getting into trouble the night before. "I am sorry for causing trouble again. I didn't think my dad would react like that, but I guess I didn't think I would have been kissing…. Umm with Viktor like that so soon. Is he upset with me?"

Ludmil huffed before shaking his head, "My boy is upset yes. But not vith you Pup. He is vorried about vou. I vill be speaking vith vour father today about things. Nothing vou need to vorry about though."

Nodding Hermione gnawed on her lip for a moment, then asked, "Am I going to be in trouble?"

Frowning Ludmil stopped and fully turned to Hermione, "Vhy vould vou be in trouble? Vou finally did vhat I have been telling vou to do since day vne. Listen to vour volf. Accept vour volf. Accept vour mate. Vour father is da one who over reacted and came between mates."

Scrunching up her face Hermione glanced up at Ludmil giving him a small smile. "Wait. Did you just say I am actually doing something right?"

Letting out a growl of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes on the pup, he said, "Don't push it Pup."

Hermione couldn't help as the small smile grew on her face. The rest of the short walk was done in silence, while Ludmil ignored the grin she was wearing.

As Ludmil went to leave the house, he ensured she would be safe inside alone by going through all the rooms. This got another eye roll from Hermione, and in return she received a swat on the arse from Ludmil. He looked at her seriously, "Do not leave vour house vithout a guard. Ve are still searching the voods for more intruders."

Nodding her head, Hermione shut the door and went to her room to start once more on her studies, while she waited to see either her father or Viktor.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

So showing that while Viktor is very stoic, he has his moments of self-arguments. Remus is still learning the ways of the pack right along with Hermione. AND Ludmil and Hermione have a moment!

What is going to happen! Things are coming to a head! Who are the rogue wolves?

Let me know what you all think!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

A/N:

Another big thank you to BernerMom for being my lovely Beta for this story. I really do appreciate all your help.

ALSO, a big thank you to everyone who gave ideas for Hermione's 'Wolf Name' and I finally decided that while she is Hermione to the muggle and wizarding world and moyata malŭk vŭlk to Viktor, her wolf side will be Ninna! Which means Little Girl/Fire in Russian.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Nodding Hermione gnawed on her lip for a moment, "Am I going to be in trouble?"_

 _Frowning Ludmil stopped and fully turned to Hermione, "Vhy vould vou be in trouble? Vou finally did vhat I have been telling vou to do since day vne. Listen to vour volf. Accept vour volf. Accept vour mate. Vour father is da one who over reacted and came between mates."_

 _Scrunching up her face Hermione glanced up at Ludmil giving him a small smile. "Wait. Did you just say I am actually doing something right?"_

 _Letting out a growl of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes on the pup, "Don't push it Pup."_

 _Hermione couldn't help the as the small smile grew on her face. The rest of the short walk was done in silence while Lumil ignored the grin she was wearing._

 _As Ludmil went to leave the house after ensuring she would be safe inside alone, by going through all the rooms. Which got another eye roll from Hermione and in return a swat on the arse from Ludmil, he looked at her seriously, "Do not leave vour house vithout a guard. Ve are still searching the woods for more intruders."_

 _Nodding her head Hermione shut the door and went to her room to start once more on her studies while she waited to see either her father or Viktor._

 **Chapter 23**

Ludmil had left Hermione's house and headed straight to the center of town looking for Remus. He grumbled about how difficult the older wolf was being. "If he pushes Viktor and Hermione apart again I might kill him," he growled quietly.

Snorting when he saw Remus speaking with Fenrir, he walked over looking at the man with a question burning in his eyes.

Remus frowned but did not say a word until their Alpha cleared his throat. "Remus. He has every right to be upset."

Sighing Remus looked back to Fenrir, "I thought you said I didn't …"

Fenrir growled getting tired of this issue, knowing that the problem needed to be taken care of once and for all. "I said she wasn't of age yet, and that mating with her mate would not be forced upon her. However, it has come to my attention that she is no longer fighting the mating." Fenrir looked to Ludmil and then past him seeing Viktor speaking with Petra.

Raising his voice Fenrir called out, letting his voice carry over the courtyard, "Viktor!"

Viktor immediately looked up ending his conversation without words. Parting ways with his friend, he went to see what was needed of him, his long legs striding past the people walking around.

Not knowing how the conversation was going to go, Viktor nodded his head stiffly when he arrived. "Yes, my Alpha? Vhat did vou need of me?"

Fenrir nodded to Remus before looking back to Viktor, "I was explaining to Remus that while I said mating would not be forced upon his Cub, I would not allow restricting her own decision to accept you. Would you say that Hermione still has reservations about being your mate and accepting this life? Or do you feel she is acting on her own free will?"

Viktor straightened as he looked mildly upset at Remus before letting a blank expression flow over his face to hide his emotions. "I am not vorcing my mate to do anything she is not villing to do. I vould never harm her. Yes, she is taking her time, vut vhat happened last night vould not have had she expressed any hesitation my Alpha."

Ludmil could clearly see the anger growing in his Cub at the questioning of his actions. Clearing his throat as he glared at Remus for questioning his son's morals before speaking in a low tone, "Vet's calm down. I don't vhink dat Remus was insinuating that vou vere vorcing his Cub into bed my son. Right Pup?"

Remus frowned before sighing and shaking his head knowing that he had entered a dangerous territory. He had questioned the Beta's son, and therefore the Beta himself, "No, I don't think you were forcing her. But she is 15. She is too young for…"

Fenrir crossed his large arms and growled slightly, "We discussed this."

Remus sighed while shaking his head as frustration grew in his gut, "I am sorry that I wasn't able to live pack life until recently, but neither has Hermione and…"

Ludmil broke in, disrupting Remus; his voice purposefully louder than Remus', "And she is taking to pack life better than vou are."

Remus glared at Ludmil as he turned to face him fully, "She fought just as hard as I did in the beginning. She should be taking things slowly, not rushing into them."

Ludmil snorted and shook his head, "Yes she vas and is a vittle Ninna, too fiery vor her own good at times. Vut she has taken a part in the pack, she has ACCEPTED her mate. Vhich vas my main issues with the Pup in da virst place."

Remus looked pleadingly to Fenrir knowing that he was the only hope in keeping Hermione as his Cub longer, "Is there any way that I can hold this off from happening so soon?"

Fenrir just shook his head in the negative as he relaxed a bit hearing the sound of defeat in the wolf's voice. "No. If he was just trying to court her, then yes. However, she is his mate, it is deeper than the two just liking each other. This is their very instinct needing to be together. Maybe you will find your own mate one day Remus, and then you will understand."

Remus was getting more and more frustrated knowing that he was losing the argument. As he took in his Alpha's words that blew every hope he had out of his grasp, he snarled "You don't have a mate either, how would you know!"

Fenrir moved quicker than Remus could blink and growled loudly. He grabbed Remus by the neck, digging his claws slightly into his neck as he lowered his head down in a forced submission. Not paying mind to the wolves around them ducking into their homes as Fenrir growled out through his teeth, "You will watch your words Pup… You will allow Viktor to be near his mate while home. I have indulged you for too long, and if I need to remove the Pup from your care I will. I could easily take her as my own ward as Alpha, so you had better think twice before accusing Viktor of forcing her to bed again. I will not have you undo the progress the Pup has made within the pack."

Remus gasped as his neck was released from Fenrir's grip, "I'm… I am sorry. I forgot my place, Alpha."

As Remus caught his breath while rubbing his neck Fenrir looked to Viktor, "You only have an hour before you and the others need to leave for Hogwarts. Go find your mate and speak with her."

Fenrir looked down at Remus with an expression that said not to bother arguing, "Where is she at?"

Remus was clearing his throat to let Fenrir know that Sirius had seen her at his house for breakfast when Ludmil spoke up, "I valked her home dis morning. She should still be dere."

Remus nodded to Viktor giving his reluctant permission to go see his daughter. However, Viktor did not move for a moment before clearing his throat, "I vanted to offer vou my apologies for disregarding vour restrictions. I did not vant to cause issues, and I unfortunately have it seems. I hope this does not put a strain on vour and my mate's relationship."

Standing taller Viktor looked Remus in the eyes to show that he was not backing down, "Vut I cannot stay avay from her any longer. She is my mate, and she belongs at my side vhen I am here. I hope that vou can accept that."

Remus nodded his head as he watched Viktor turn and walk in the direction of his home knowing that he needed to let their relationship progress or he would lose his daughter completely. His mind replaying her angry words from the night before and he knew that he didn't need to worry about Fenrir taking her from him. Her wolf would cause her to leave him if he kept holding her back from Viktor.

Looking over he saw Sirius waiting for him as he leaned up against a building. Turning back to Fenrir, "Did you need to discuss anything else with me Alpha?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No. Just let things progress Remus. Stop interfering."

Nodding his head as he walked away from his Alpha and Beta. Once he reached Sirius he sighed, "She won't need me anymore."

Tilting his head to the side Sirius channeled his inner Padfoot, "Why not?"

Remus looked around, "You know I was never accepting of being a wolf. I guess I expected Hermione would cling to me, and maybe one day we would leave the pack once she could control herself. Then you and Harry arrived and were bitten. Hermione ended up being Viktor's mate… Everything just fell apart again."

Sirius screwed his face up and then he looked to Remus, "I wasn't expecting to spend time in Azkaban, loose James, Lily, and you or the other guy… It drove me insane. Coming here and being bitten was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. I can keep my promise and take care of Harry, I can be your friend again, the demons are gone."

Looking around Sirius continued, "Was this what I was expecting? Bloody hell no. I thought I'd at least have a bird on my arm, and a new bike. But I am in the middle of the woods in the bloody winter. But I am happy. You won't lose her, just try not to go all overprotective again."

Nodding Remus ran his hand through his shaggy hair and followed Sirius back to his place since Viktor was speaking with Hermione. "They better be just speaking…" he growled out as Sirius broke out in a chuckle under his breath.

 **Remus and Hermione's Home**

As Viktor walked up to the front door he took a moment to let all of the tension leave his shoulders from his earlier encounter with Remus.

Knocking firmly on the door he waited until he heard his small mate's steps walking down the hall towards the door. He smirked as he heard when her pace increased about halfway to the door when his scent must have hit her.

Watching the door handle, he held his breath until he saw the handle turn quickly. It swung open revealing his beautiful mate.

Smiling as he lifted his hand to caress the side of her face, "Moyata malŭk vŭlk I have missed vou so much. I am so sorry dat I vas not there for vou last night. Vere vou alright?"

Hermione nodded her head before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I didn't think my dad would react like that. And then I was so upset with him. I have never yelled at anyone like I yelled at him last night. I felt like I wanted to hurt him."

Viktor sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down her back as he tried to calm her, " Moyata malŭk vŭlk, vour volf vas very close to the surface last night. It vill take years to be able to not vet da emotions overvhelm vou. I vill help vou though. Vour father vas just vorried for vou, vut I vill not be kept from you anymore, my mate."

Hermione nodded her head as she looked up into Viktor's eyes seeing his eyes bleeding gold as his wolf started to push forward. Hermione instinctively reached up and nuzzled the top of her head underneath his chin. "What happened last night? I can't remember anything, but I know there was an attack. Are you alright?"

Viktor nodded, "It might take a vhile for vou to remember full moons, it might just be a few images at first."

Sensing that Viktor had calmed down a bit she rested her head against his chest, "How long before you need to leave?"

Closing his eyes letting her heart beat spread into his chest, "Avout 45 minutes."

Opening his eyes as he pulled away and then leading her inside to sit on the couch pulling the pelt she had wrapped around her shoulders tighter, "Vou are cold moyata malŭk vŭlk."

Hermione nodded as she watched him light a fire in the fire place and then sit down on the couch next to her, pulling her back into his chest. Nodding once Viktor's arms were around her again, "Yes. I woke up cold. I haven't been able to get warm yet."

Viktor nodded as he used the friction of his hands to create warmth for her. "The burn of your change must be vinally vearing off. Vou vill alvays be varmer than bevore vou vere a volf, vut not as hot as in the beginning. It vill get better I promise."

Keeping her close, Viktor continued, "As far as last night, I am fine. I do need vou to stay inside or vith somevne else." His hand tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There vas an attack, and vhile Alpha is dealing vith the vnes ve managed to overtake I am not sure if he got any invormation from dhem yet. I need to know that vou vill be safe."

Hermione nodded as she got as close to Viktor as she could for his warmth, it seemed to be the only thing that could warm her at the moment. Not wanting to think about the issues from the night before again, she decided to change the subject. "Tell me about school? Harry said most people aren't even missing myself and the others. Is that true?"

Viktor growled slightly remembering the red headed male that he punched. "Most people get scared of our kind moyata malŭk vŭlk. Den dey say things that insults our people, dat is vhy my boys and I act da vay ve do. Ve protect our own. Vou do have two persons dat I can say miss vou very much. Vour professor McGonagall and vour friend Ginny Veasly." Chuckling he remembered his encounter with the girl, "I remembered vou asking avout vour flat faced cat. And vhen I heard her calling out to him I vollowed her. Ginny very much misses vou moyata malŭk vŭlk, I suggested that she care vor vour cat in vour stead."

Hermione excitedly looked up at Viktor at the mention of her cat, "Crooks? You saw him? Can't he come here?"

Viktor shook his head adamantly as he messed with one of her curls, "It vould not be fair to the beast. I know even muggles are avare that canines and felines do not mix vell. Next full moon the beast vould have been eaten most likely."

Looking up at him in shock, "Someone would eat Crooks?" Her eyes widened in horror as images of her poor Crookshanks running from the pack, ran through her mind. "Yea it is probably best that Ginny takes care of him then." Shaking the image from her mind as she lightly smacked Viktor's chest, "And he is not a beast, he is… was my baby."

Viktor smirked as he held her arms to her chest to prevent getting smacked again as he egged her on, "Ugly baby."

Hermione gasped and struggled harder against him as she pouted, "He is not! He is fluffy and he loves to snuggle with me. He is adorable!"

Viktor grinned down at Hermione as she helplessly struggled against his grip, in defense of her cat, "No, his vace looked like it had been hit vith a bludger a few too many times. Also, I am more dan villing to snuggle vith vou from now on in the cat's place."

Hermione looked up at Viktor with a scowl, "My baby may have a slightly squashed face, but he is fluffy and adorable!"

Viktor leaned down so he was close to Hermione's ear, "He is now Ginny's adorably, bludgeoned faced baby." Then lowering his voice, letting a small rumble flow through his chest, "I vill give vou vour own babies to care for if dat is vhat vou vant." Running his hand across her side and settling over her lower stomach as he pulled her close, "And our Cubs vill be very fluffy and adorable on da full moons."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open as she realized what Viktor was talking about. Squeaking as she shot away from his hand standing with her back to the fire. Looking at his eyes she hadn't realized that his wolf came forward again, but the gold was clear as day now.

Viktor just grinned at her before the gold slowly faded away as he sat closer to the edge of the couch, "I vill behave moyata malŭk vŭlk. I know vou are not ready for our own Cubs yet."

Grinning predatorily at Hermione as he stood, "Although it vould be a lie to say I have not imagined vou vith a belly heavy vith my Cubs." Walking over as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "I look vorward to dat day, vut until den, I am very happy to just have vou."

Leaning down Viktor pressed his lips to Hermione's still shocked ones as he pulled her close.

Hermione kissed him back as new thoughts of her future with Viktor spread through her mind. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to scare her as much as she thought they would have. Looking at the floor she could almost see a little boy with dark curly hair and pale skin playing with a toy.

Looking up at Viktor, who was silently letting her sort through her thoughts without interruption, and then to the clock, she realized it was time for him to leave. "I guess there is no way you can tell Ginny I said hello, is there?"

Viktor shook his head sadly. "No, vut I vill continue to vatch out vor her."

Nodding her head she said, "Thank you. Will you write me when you get there so I know you arrived safely? I want to hear about the Yule Ball I am missing. Oh, and then you have the second tournament! Do you know what it is going to be yet?"

Viktor grinned at his little mate's concern, "I vill moyata malŭk vŭlk. I look vorward to receiving letters vrom vou as vell. As vor the Yule Ball; it vill be a bore vithout vou by my side. And ves, I am fairly certain vhat the second task is and I am a good enough svimmer so do not vorry avout me."

At her nod of assent, he took her hand and lead her to the door. "I vill be back soon enough moyata malŭk vŭlk. Please stay safe."

Kissing her one last time, he opened the door and let himself out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And that it it for this chapter! Thank you all for reading and please leave me a review! XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings: Language.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Hermione kissed him back as new thoughts of her future with Viktor spread through her mind. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to scare her as much as she thought they would have. Looking at the floor she could almost see a little boy with dark curly hair and pale skin playing with a toy._

 _Looking up at Viktor, who was silently letting her sort through her thoughts without interruption, and then to the clock, she realized it was time for him to leave. "I guess there is no way you can tell Ginny I said hello, is there?"_

 _Viktor shook his head sadly. "No, vut I vill continue to vatch out vor her."_

 _Nodding her head she said, "Thank you. Will you write me when you get there so I know you arrived safely? I want to hear about the Yule Ball I am missing. Oh, and then you have the second tournament! Do you know what it is going to be yet?"_

 _Viktor grinned at his little mate's concern, "I vill moyata malŭk vŭlk. I look vorward to receiving letters vrom vou as vell. As vor the Yule Ball; it vill be a bore vithout vou by my side. And ves, I am fairly certain vhat the second task is and I am a good enough svimmer so do not vorry avout me."_

 _At her nod of assent, he took her hand and lead her to the door. "I vill be back soon enough moyata malŭk vŭlk. Please stay safe."_

 _Kissing her one last time, he opened the door and let himself out._

 **Chapter 24**

 **5 Days Later at the Den**

Fenrir looked down at the cowering wolf in the corner of the room. He had lasted the longest out of the three wolves that they had taken hostage the night of the full moon. Fenrir and Ludmil had learned that while the three wolves were working on behalf of Death Eaters for the supposed Dark Lord's return, none of the wolves knew any real details.

The wolf had just broken down yelling after a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse, they had been promised freedom over the wizards and witches once the Dark Lord returned. However besides weakening Fenrir's pack, they did not know anything. They had been told to kill as many wolves as possible, and to get Harry Potter away from the safety of others.

Looking to Ludmil, "We need to be prepared for another attack. No young Pups, or new wolves are allowed out without a guard or someone experienced in fighting until we find out more."

Ludmil nodded his head, "Vat about the Potter Pup? Dey mentioned him specifically."

Fenrir looked back to the wolf, "Harry and his mate will need to be watched at all times. They might try and kill or take her to get to him. Sirius is not skilled as a fighter yet. Neither is Remus. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione will need to be assigned guards, Susan and Amy's families are skilled, so they will be taken care of."

Fenrir looked to Ludmil just as he was about to speak, "I cannot have you watching Hermione while doing your other duties, so she will be watched like the others, in shifts."

Ludmil raised a brow before nodding silently in acceptance. He knew that his Alpha had known he was going to take the pup under his watch if possible. Tightening his jaw a bit as he thought about who he would put on her watch.

Fenrir looked at him flatly knowing the man better than most, "She is your son's mate. Of course, you were going take her as your responsibility, but you need to focus on making the fighters ready for the upcoming battle. I know you will have your best wolves on her, but make sure that you rotate them with watching Potter."

Ludmil nodded knowing there would be no way for him to watch her himself. Thinking back to the reason he came to meet with his Alpha, he said "I received a vetter vrom Viktor. He had mentioned a missing teacher ven he was here last. Da Teacher has been found Alpha, tied and gagged in da bottom of a piece of expanding luggage."

Fenrir looked to his Beta, and while most individuals would have a shocked expression he was stone. "What did he say? Was he attacked at the school?"

Ludmil shook his head in the negative, "No, he told da Aurors he vas attacked before he ever got to da school. He never taught a single class. A Barty Crouch Jr. vas using polyjuice to take his vorm daily. He lost his composure ven Harry went missing though, getting to Harry vas da reason vhy he vas there."

Fenrir looked at the wolf squatting in the corner, "Whoever is after Harry will know that he is no longer at Hogwarts now. Has Viktor mentioned this to Hermione?"

Standing tall Ludmil shook his head, "No Alpha. He knows pack invormation runs through me to vou above all else."

Nodding his head, Fenrir watched as two guards came in, grabbing the prisoner and taking him away. Ludmil left the room knowing that he had silently been dismissed. Heading straight to the training grounds to get his fighters up to speed, the names of his fighters were running through his head.

 **Sirius and Harry's House**

Harry and Hermione were lounging on the couch studying while talking about Viktor's latest letter. Hermione was flushed in the cheeks as she growled at the book in her hands for the hundredth time that day, "I really dislike her. But she's done nothing wrong. I should be there tonight."

Harry sighed again knowing his cousin was going to be in a foul mood until tomorrow when she would hopefully get letter for Viktor confirming how boring the Yule Ball was without her. Looking over at the clock he groaned seeing that it was 4 o'clock and the dance was likely starting to introductions before dinner. Hermione's mood over another girl going to the ball with Viktor was starting to scare him a bit as her hair sparked.

Patting her arm softly as he tried to calm her, he said "Hermione you know he had too. He was a participant in the tournament. He needed to be a part of the first dance. McGonagall had mentioned to me I was required to find someone as well when I had been chosen."

Hermione looked at him letting another growl escape her, he knew if they had been in their wolf forms her ears would have been back in warning. "He asked me!" she snarled.

Nodding his head as he let out a low calming growl while trying to calm her, although in his mind Harry couldn't help but know that wand or no wand, Hermione was bloody scary at times. "but you couldn't go Hermione. Besides, you know he only wants you."

Sighing as she rolled her eyes, and put the book she had been trying to study from down on the table with a huff. "I know, but I don't like it. I can't concentrate when he is not here. Why not? I used to study all the time without him, but now…" Putting her hands in her hair and running her fingers through her thick curls, she whined, "I can't stop thinking about him. I want it to be the next full moon already."

Harry nodded and pulled her into a hug, "I don't know what I would have done if Ember had to go back to school without me. You will get through it though. You are strong." Frowning he added, "Did Remus tell you why we weren't allowed out without guards around?"

Shaking her head, "No. Perhaps to keep tabs on us, Remus is still unhappy with me about Viktor. He has been very detached with me ever since the full moon. Albena said that Alpha had to intervene with his, Ludmil and Viktor's banter and that his pride might be suffering for a while."

Harry nodded his head as he closed his own book and setting it aside, "I heard. Want to go for a walk? You know there is a guard right outside the door I am sure they would like to move around."

Hermione nodded her head as an excitement of being outside flowed through her, "Alright Harry, let me get my sweatshirt on. You are lucky your body is still hotter!"

Harry just chuckled as she watched her quickly pull Viktor's oversized sweatshirt on. The shirt went well past her hips landing near her knees. "You look like you are wearing a dress."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders as she walked past him pulling open the door. There were two muscular men standing out front both at least twice her size. Hermione could not help but roll her eyes, "You guys are watching the same house you know?"

Both the men nodded their heads, as one spoke up "We know." The man pointed to the tall and thin man with golden blond hair, "Derek is watching Harry and I am watching you. You both just happen to be in the same house."

Hermione just nodded her head in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at the man, "And you are?"

Harry had to bite his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing as he remembered the first time she'd met Ron and asked him the same question. She'd given this guy slightly more attitude than her 11-year-old self had been able to muster at the time, but the annoyance was as clear as ever.

The large man just leered at her with his almost black eyes while puffing his chest out before giving a mock bow, "My name is Maccus and I am at your service my lady. And just so you know, neither of us are leaving you sides until our replacements arrive."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at the man. He was probably only a few years older than Viktor, but he had no hair on his shiny tanned head combined with a near nonexistent neck, as if his shoulders ran straight into his head. His apparent size as a boulder and ego made up for his lack of hair and neck; Hermione looked back to Harry from the two large men and rolled her eyes.

Harry knew Hermione wasn't going to have the patience for this man's games and decided to take charge as he stepped forward, grabbing Hermione's hand. Heading out of the house he let the two men follow behind them. Without asking for permission, he led Hermione into the woods.

Hermione just stared at the back her friend that had been a follower since she had met him when they were 11 years old. Smiling at him, she couldn't help but feel proud at his new attitude. He was mostly her same childhood friend, but now he had more self-confidence.

As they got deeper into the woods Hermione watched as they passed by the huge old sweet chestnut trees that were surrounding them, most of them wider than any man she'd ever seen tall. Their long branches reaching up to the sky intertwining with their brothers to block out the sun as they got deeper into the woods.

Hermione looked behind her seeing Derek and Maccus following them at a distance before looking back to Harry, "What do you think is happening?"

Harry stopped progressing as they reached a small creek running through the dense woods, "I don't know. However, I do know that my scar hasn't stopped bothering me since I arrived."

Hermione shivered as she watched Harry take off his shoes and placed his feet in the icy water. She really hated that she was so cold all the time now. She missed the heat.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat next to Harry tucking her legs underneath herself. "Well, has it been hurting around anyone specific?"

Harry just shrugged and looked away not meeting her eyes, "Maybe?"

Hermione growled in frustration and looked at Harry who was now completely avoiding looking at her, "Harry who is it?"

Harry smoothed his hand across the ground before picking up the largest rock he could find and chucking it into the stream. Talking low under his breath to ensure that only Hermione would hear him, "Ember…. Every time I go pick her up, or am with her, it starts hurting." He picked up another stone and chucked it into the stream, "But she is my mate Hermione. It doesn't make any sense. I won't tell Fenrir, because he might take her from me. I am afraid he would just kill her if he thought she was anything but loyal to the pack."

Hermione was at a loss for words as she heard him speak with clear fear for his mate, though her wolf agreed with Harry about protecting his mate. She was fighting to be with her own mate now that she accepted him, and it almost caused her physical pain to be apart from him. How could a person with intent to harm someone be their mate though? It didn't make any sense, unless someone could fake being a mate? Or there was something else going on.

Changing positions Hermione sat her butt to the ground and brought her knees up under her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs, still whispering at a level she knew the guards couldn't hear. "Viktor told me she would be a good mate...his words were that he had known her for years and she was a good woman; that she would take wonderful care of her mate. I don't think she could have tricked Viktor, Harry. He seems to see everything."

Harry shrugged his shoulders not looking at Hermione, "She seems perfect. Which might be a problem. Nothing in my life has ever been perfect, I thought Hogwarts was perfect with people who cared for me, but then the attacks started. People wanted to be around me for my name alone. I am pretty sure the Headmaster only cares about me because of my purpose…."

Hermione leaned over wrapping her arm around Harry, "I am still here Harry, and you know I won't let you walk on air. Sirius… he loves you more than himself, I know that is true. Remus loves you as well. That is three people who love you for you, Harry. Not because you are the boy who lived, but because you are Harry. Even if you are a danger magnet."

Harry smiled at her and nodded, "I love you too... Ninna."

Hermione's smile fell as she felt her wolf raise up and prickle; backing away from Harry for getting her name wrong. "My name is Hermione…"

Harry just grinned bigger, "I know. Sirius overheard the talk that Remus had with Alpha and Beta over his behavior. Ludmil called you Ninna, and Sirius and I both think it fits you for your wolf name. It means fiery little girl, and you were that before you were a wolf. We have been stuck on your nickname. Once we heard Ninna though, we knew it was you. Remus has Moony, and you are Ninna."

Hermione rolled his words over in her head as the low growl in her chest ceased. "Remus is only Moony near the full moon though. So, with your logic I am not Ninna right now."

Harry picked up another rock chucking it into the stream, acting as if it were just another day. "You are more a part of your wolf than he is. I bet you can feel her now, she is who you are listening too. That is why I know when you're irritated with me, you tend to growl. Remus suppress' his wolf so he seems more normal, whatever that is. I don't think I believe in normal anymore."

Suddenly there was a loud crack deeper into the woods and Derek and Maccus were standing in front of Hermione and Harry almost immediately.

Hermione looked around the wide form of Maccus, ignoring his large hot hand that was wrapped around her wrist holding her in place. Looking over she noticed in his other hand was a wand, Derek had Harry behind him as well, in a similar stance, with his own wand drawn.

Glancing out into the woods, she saw a bright green glow in the distance. A cold fear crept up her spine as she recognized the glow as the killing curse. She barely heard Maccus growl to Derek that he needed to get Harry back to the pack, and that he would give him time.

Derek shoved Harry back further with his body not letting go of his upper arm before growling out between his teeth, "Go Boy! Run back to the pack! NOW!"

Hermione watched as Harry and Derek ran between the trees behind them. Harry had been trying to struggle, and even at the distance, she could hear him complaining that he didn't want to go without her.

Looking up at Maccus who was still staring into the woods unmoving, she looked down to his hand gripping her wrist and tried to tug it away. She thought she understood what he was doing; Giving Derek time to get Harry away. She wasn't the one they were after, after all. However, she still thought that he maybe should have sent her with Derek. She was a Pup in the pack's eyes, and unarmed. What use was she?

Looking over her shoulder she noticed that they were long gone, back to the pack now, "We can go now, I am sure they are about halfway back and then they will be getting the others."

Maccus looked down at her with a face as still as stone for a moment. As he looked her over, he stated, "And?"

Hermione glanced back to the woods in front of them where she could now hear the footsteps of a few people heading straight towards them, "We need to go, and wait for help to arrive. Whoever they are, they are coming quickly!"

Maccus nodded but did not answer her. Stepping further into the woods, he raised his wand arm and fired off two Bombarda spells, damaging the old trees as he pulled her behind him. Turning he looked at her, "I have some friends that I want you to meet. I think some will love trying to break you of your attitude. You aren't the one I wanted to get, but you will do. Harry will be begging to come after you, and then I get to deliver the boy who lived to his death."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes before her wolf came forward growling as she tried to tear her arm from his grip with much more force than the last time. The words 'traitor' ran through her mind as she looked up at Maccus with disgust, "You are a traitor! The pack trusted you!"

Maccus jabbed his wand into the side of her neck, "Silenco." Smirking as silence filled the air around them, "What do you know about pack loyalty? You've been a part of one for two moons." He smiled menacingly seeing her trying to tell him off, "Don't worry I will let you scream later; There are many men that would love to tame you, including myself." He leaned in whispering the last part to her, "For now though you need to be a silent little bitch."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And that is it for Chapter 24, thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings: Fighting, language, blood.

Sorry about that cliffhanger last time! I am glad that so many of you are loving this story though thank you! Sorry it took a while, but work has been crazy this past week.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Edge of the Village**

Harry had half run, and half been dragged the last 15 minutes as they ran towards the safety of the pack. He had tried to look over his shoulder for Hermione and Maccus, but he never caught a glimpse of either of them.

Finally, seeing the edges of the outer most buildings, Derek sighed in relief, yet did not slow his run. He called over his shoulder to Harry, "We need to get to our Alpha as soon as possible to tell him of the attack!"

Harry once again glanced over his shoulder hoping to see Hermione, but his curly haired friend was nowhere in sight. His voice out of breath as he managed to get out, "Wha.. what about Hermione and Mac..Maccus?"

Shaking his head as he ran through the narrow spaces between the houses as they made their way towards the cave, Derek didn't bother looking back at Harry as he spoke loudly so that he could hear. "Maccus will protect Hermione, but you are the one they are after and priority number one."

As the cave came into view, Harry saw Remus and Sirius standing out front with their Beta. Too out of breath to speak he knew that Derek would relay the message.

Sure enough, Derek made his way directly to Ludmil, "Beta! Maccus and I followed Harry and Hermione on their walk when others began running towards us in attack. Maccus stayed back to allow me to get Harry back to the pack. They should be right behind us."

Both Ludmil and Remus' head swung towards the direction that Derek and Harry had come from to look for Hermione's form. Ludmil looked back to Derek after seeing no one else, "VHERE IS HERMIONE?"

Derek paled as he heard the anger in in his Beta's voice, "She is with Maccus, Beta. He was her guard, so she stayed with him."

At that moment, Fenrir came out from the mouth of the cave, his stern Alpha face on. "Why are you yelling about the Pup's location Ludmil?"

Ludmil turned to his Alpha, reeling in his emotions as he gave the report on what he knew. "Derek has reported rogue volves advancing on our home. Dey came across dem in the voods. Maccus and Derek vollowed Harry and Hermione on a valk vhen dey came across the others. Maccus stayed behind so Derek could get Harry back here, Hermione is vith Maccus in the voods still."

Fenrir looked at the group as he clenched his fists. He had thought that they had until the next full moon at least. Remus and Sirius were staring at the woods, looking for any sign of Remus' Cub. Looking back to Ludmil, "Gather the fighters and head to the woods to back up Maccus and retrieve the Pup. She has no business out there and could hinder our fighters if she is captured."

Fenrir stood tall before letting out a deafening roar from his gut letting everyone in the pack know to prepare for an attack.

In a moment, Harry and all of the children were taken deep into the bowels of the cave with their caregivers while their fighters took their posts. Some fighters surrounded the entrance to the cave while a few others ran into the cave to cover the hidden back entrance just in case they needed to take the young ones out the back.

The remaining fighters surrounded Ludmil and Fenrir, waiting for their orders.

Ludmil looked at them and then to Derek, "I have been invormed that ve are possibly under attack. Dere is a group advancing on our location and ve have two pack members currently unaccounted vor, and the sun is setting. It vill be very dark soon. Vour brother Maccus, and the other, Remus' Cub, Hermione. Dey are the two missing. Keep vour eyes out vor dem. If dey vere attacked, dey could be injured. Derek lead us to the location, NOW."

After Ludmil finished with a growl, he took off running with Fenrir and Derek at his side. Remus and Sirius both directly behind him as Derek shouted, "TO THE STREAM! ONE MILE SOUTH OF THE MAZE PATH."

Remus couldn't help the panic and anger that was flowing through him at the moment, he had been so distant with Hermione after the full moon. Mostly, it was due to his own embarrassment, but he had been hurt that she didn't want to be solely his Cub any longer. Right now, none of that mattered though, she was possibly in danger.

Derek said Maccus had stayed behind to ensure that he was able to get Harry to safety, but he really only needed a minute or so head start. He arrived at least 5 minutes ago and there was no sign of Maccus or Hermione.

He looked over seeing the serious expression on Sirius' face as he ran full speed next to him. His eyes scanning the woods in search of danger, and Hermione. Looking back towards the woods when they arrived at the clearing that Derek said they had been in earlier.

Fenrir, Ludmil, Remus, and Sirius' eyes immediately found the charred remains of two tree trunks that looked like they had been hit with a powerful spell. It looked as if there had been a small battle, but there was no one in the clearing.

Fenrir faced the wolves and spoke in a low growl, "Keep your eyes open for anything that is moving. First person to find the Pup, give her to her father or Uncle as soon as you can." Looking to Remus and Sirius, "Then you run her back to the cave. I don't care what you are doing, you protect the Pup."

A silence fell over the group as there was a loud splashing sound downstream as if someone was fighting in the water. The group silently ran through the woods towards the splashing.

 **Deep in the Woods - Hermione and Maccus**

Hermione was trying to keep up with Maccus as he walked quickly towards the approaching others with his large hand gripping her upper arm. Every so often though, her feet would stumble as her shorter legs tangled together in her haste.

Maccus just glared down at her as he pulled on her arm harder, "Keep up bitch, you are making us take too long."

Growling threateningly back at him since she was still unable to speak. Hermione knew that her arm was going to be bruised, but paid her arm no mind as she saw the first of the men come into sight. She had to blink a few times, it was getting harder to see at distances, and as she looked around, she noticed that the sun was almost down.

Looking over her shoulder, she wondered how long it would be until Harry and Derek got back to the pack and brought reinforcements. ' _If Derek was on their side that is.'_

Looking back to the four men standing in front of them, Hermione put on a blank expression as they stared at her. She wasn't about to show any of them that she was nervous at the moment.

A short thick man that stood in the center of the others looked at her in disappointment, his salt and pepper hair falling greasily into his eyes. "What is this Maccus? This is not Harry Potter. For starters, this is a female. I know you're not the brightest wolf, but Harry is a male, and this is a female. _He_ will not be happy that you messed up and grabbed the wrong kid!"

Hermione cringed seeing the man's rotting teeth as he spoke. The others grinned perversely at her, and their nasty, yellowed teeth were not much better.

Maccus gripped her arm tighter causing her to gasp silently in pain, as she turned her attention back to him as she listened to them, "I know she isn't Harry Potter, Draven! She is however Harry Potter's cousin and best friend! Surely you know he came after her to the wolf pack, Harry will come after her again. Then you can kill him! I really don't care what happens to the bitch. You go through your packs females pretty fast, I am sure you can use a new one?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried pulling her arm from Maccus once more as Draven growled, causing his men to believe that he approved of Maccus' suggestion. One tried to move forward to grab at her a tall, greasy, stringy haired man who if he weighed about eighty pounds less would look eerily similar to her old potions professor.

To Hermione's supposed luck Draven was not in a mood for thoughts of pleasure at the moment and grabbed the man's forearm and breaking it. "We are not here for little girls you idiot. We are here for Harry Potter, not his best friend, or his cousin. Harry. Bloody. Potter."

Hermione bristled at the 'little girl' jab towards herself, but it wasn't like she could say anything in her own defense at the moment since Maccus never release the silencing spell he had placed on her. Draven turned his attention back to Maccus, "How hard is that for you to understand Maccus?"

Maccus' hand must have gotten tired because he released her arm and grabbed the back of her neck with the other hand. "Draven, I know who we were looking for. I wasn't in charge of protecting him today, I had the girl when you decided to show up. How can that be my fault?"

Draven just raised both of his hands showing that he didn't know and most likely didn't care.

Maccus growled in irritation at what was happening, "Well are you going to take the girl?"

Draven looked Hermione's crunched over body up and down for a moment before shaking his head, "No. My wolves need to be on their toes. Having a female will only cause them to lose focus and fight amongst themselves for her attentions." He had drawn out the last word making Hermione understand what kind of attentions that he was referring too.

Suddenly Hermione was thrown to the ground hard striking her head on a rock as she heard a loud angry growl come from Maccus, "AND WHAT EXACTLY SHOULD I DO WITH HER THEN?"

Her head was spinning a bit as she tried to steady herself, where was Derek and Harry? Did they realize that they weren't following them yet? Did they tell the others? Hermione knew that things were going to get worse here in a moment.

Suddenly Hermione's worries came true and her heart stopped while her blood ran cold in her body as she heard Draven's response to Maccus, "I don't care. Let her go, mate her, kill her. She is your prisoner right now, but she is not coming with us. I don't think you want her getting back to the pack either, not if you want a chance to get Potter and save your hide."

There was nothing but the sound of the running creek to her left as she waited for any response from Maccus. What was he going to do with her? She couldn't even speak to bargain with him for her life. Still pressing her hand to her bleeding head as she tried to look up at Maccus in the darkness.

Maccus stared at the girl sitting on the ground holding her head. He knew he couldn't take her back, she would tell everyone of his betrayal. He knew he had to make her go away, and look like they had been attacked and he just couldn't save her. Looking at the gash on her forehead before his eyes wandered to the creek getting an idea. Reaching down he grabbed her by her monstrous, leaf riddled hair, before walking to the creek, dragging her along the hard ground as she cried out silently.

Pulling her up by her hair to make her eye level to him, "I am sorry about this. I could have mated you. You would have been mine and not that flying idiot Krum's; but there is no time for that. Besides, I would have probably needed to keep you silenced as a mute for the rest of our lives. You never did shut up."

Hermione growled as he insulted Viktor, not even caring that he had insulted her as well. She dropped her hands from trying to protect her scalp and attacked him, leaving long gashes on his face and neck from her nails.

Maccus roared and raised his other hand striking her hard across the face before walking thigh deep into the creek seemingly unaffected by the cold and plunged Hermione's head and body into the frigid water.

Hermione let a silenced scream out into the icy water as she flailed her arms around trying to grab at Maccus to pull herself up.

She managed to pull herself up briefly gasping for air after causing him so much pain by crushing his family jewels through his pants with her hand. However, as she tried to swim away he rearranged his grip on her to hold both of her hands firmly behind her back as he plunged her head back under the surface of the water.

Hermione's chest felt like it was going to explode and she gasped for air but only cold water forced its way down into her lungs.

After a moment, the pain started to fade as she grew tired and stopped fighting him. Her arms and legs failed her and began to float in the water letting the current of the creek dictated where they went.

Letting her eyes close as she started thinking about her father and Viktor, what would they think when they found her? She hoped that the others would help them.

 **Fenrir's Group**

As they made their way up the river Ludmil scented that the group was still in the same general area, but a new scent drifted down towards them in the water. Blood. Not just any blood though, his son's mate and his soldier Maccus' blood.

Growling lowly deep in his throat as he kept silent as they continued following the blood trail, the group splitting into two. One on each side of the creek.

Suddenly as they turned around a bend the trees gave way to a sight that he was not expecting. Maccus standing in what appeared to be waist deep water holding his arms under the water. His face was bleeding profusely as if he had been hit with a cutting hex.

It was too dark for Ludmil to see what Maccus was doing, but he looked like he was struggling with something underneath the surface. Remus must have seen something from the other side of the creek that he could not, because he took off running at full speed followed by Sirius and four of his wolves and their Alpha without waiting for Ludmil's command.

Ludmil signaled for his side to rush forward as well after seeing his Alpha rushing in.

Remus hadn't waited for any command once he saw a small female or child sized foot floating in the water beside Maccus. He knew it was Hermione, who else would it have been?

Remus ran into the freezing water as Maccus looked up growling prepared to attack whomever was approaching him at the moment. However, Remus saw Maccus' face fall in fear as he looked behind him backing away from Hermione in the creek, but he didn't care as he reached under the water pulling Hermione's body up to the surface of the water.

Fenrir grabbed Maccus and ripped him out of the water by his neck, dragging his bloodied, freezing form to Ludmil. Growling into Maccus' face as he saw Remus pulling Hermione's small pale form from the water, "You had better explain yourself."

Ludmil's eyes were pure molten gold as he watched Remus trying to revive Hermione. Growling fiercely as he grabbed a handful of Maccus' hair as he jerked his head to look in his direction, "You better pray she doesn't die."

Maccus knew that he was found out and gave up struggling. There was no talking his way out of this one. "Why? It isn't like I am going to live."

Ludmil just gave a feral grin as he leaned in, "Vou are very correct Maccus. Vou betrayed vour pack, and vou attempted to take the life of my son's mate. Vou vill die. However, vhether she lives or dies, vill determine how quickly vour suffering vill end."

Ludmil glanced back to the others, he ordered, "Take him to the cave. He is not to leave." Looking back at Hermione, laying there unresponsive, he then diverted his gaze to Remus, watching as the man that he had a tough time seeing eye to eye with, frantically pulled his wand out and cast an invigorate on his lifeless daughter before he continued trying to give her muggle CPR. He knew no pain would be enough for him, "Wait."

Looking at Maccus before kicking his leg in backwards breaking his knee, Maccus screamed out in pain, "Ve vill start vith that. Do not let the healers tend to him until I arrive."

Ludmil looked over seeing his other men holding two strangers, "Sorry Alpha and Beta, there were others but they got away."

Fenrir waved them off not really looking at them, his focus was on the prone figure of Hermione lying in the dirt "We will deal with them later, take them to the cave."

Ludmil leaned down across from Remus, his eyes scanning the frozen pale form of Hermione. "Has da vater expelled from her lungs?"

Remus looked up from his nearly dead daughter to Ludmil in a panic, "No, nothing is working! I can't lose her."

Ludmil nodded and pulled out his knife, "Battle triage ven." Remus looked in horror as Ludmil reached down and tore Hermione's shirt in half with the knife. Leaving only her light blue bra covering her chest. Ludmil looked up and scanned his men, "Ian! Vou alvays carry fire whisky vith vou. Hand it over now!"

Ian stepped forward handing the full flask of fire whiskey over to Ludmil as he watched his Beta pour the contents over Hermione's chest and the knife.

Remus looked panicked as Fenrir held him back from his Cub, "Let Ludmil work Remus. He knows how to work on injured soldier in the worst of situations."

Ludmil lined the knife up between two of Hermione's ribs while holding her still with his other hand before thrusting the knife into her causing her to spasm as clear fluid ran out of the new wound and Hermione began to cough.

As Hermione's eyes shot open Remus leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be alright Hermione. We'll get you to the healer as soon as possible."

Hermione continued to cough up water and a bit of blood while she struggled to breath. Looking up she saw Ludmil staring down at her with a bloodied knife in one hand and something that she had never seen on his face, a relieved look.

Taking one hand off Remus' back she reached down and held Ludmil's hand.

He looked down confused at her small hand over his for a moment before looked back up at her and giving her a small smile, "Vou vill be okay bottle Ninna. I saw vat vou did to Maccus. I am very proud of vou."

Hermione smiled and then grimaced as Remus picked her up bridal style, "She needs the healer. We will figure everything else out later."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _As Hermione's eyes shot open Remus leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be alright Hermione. We'll get you to the healer as soon as possible."_

 _Hermione continued to cough up water and a bit of blood while she struggled to breath. Looking up she saw Ludmil staring down at her with a bloodied knife in one hand and something that she had never seen on his face, a relieved look._

 _Taking one hand off Remus' back she reached down and held Ludmil's hand._

 _He looked down confused at her small hand over his for a moment before looked back up at her and giving her a small smile, "Vou vill be okay bottle Ninna. I saw vat vou did to Maccus. I am very proud of vou."_

 _Hermione smiled and then grimaced as Remus picked her up bridal style, "She needs the healer. We will figure everything else out later."_

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Cave - One Week Later**

Hermione felt as if her body had been dragged through hell as she came to. She blinked her eyes and was grateful the sun wasn't streaming through her window like it normally did. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes shot open as she took in the cave that she was in, there were no windows here and the walls were bare.

The horrors of the night of her abduction came flooding back to her. Maccus had betrayed them. He tried to sell her off, and then considered mating with her before attempting to kill her.

Hermione tried to sit up, but the pain in her upper body shot through her like a bullet. Gasping in pain, she also realized there was an arm draped over her waist, along with other weights as well. She was almost too scared to look over her shoulder, just in case Maccus had changed his mind during the night and mated with her while she was unconscious.

Hearing a loud sore near the foot of her bed, she peeked down, and saw Harry asleep, curled up with his head resting against the side her stomach, and she finally relaxed a bit. Looking around some more, she saw Sirius was on the other side of her legs, with his head up against the back of her knees.

Finally, she looked over her shoulder and saw Remus curled up behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Behind Remus, she was barely able to catch a glimpse of Ludmil sleeping in a chair by the door.

As she laid her head back down against the pillow, she realized that she was with family. They had come for her. She was safe.

Hermione may have not had a large family before, but she did now. They had come for her and brought her home.

She swallowed as she closed her eyes, the little light that was in the room was beginning to cause her head to ache.

Hearing a movement behind her, Hermione stilled. She tried to gently lift her head once more only to hear a soft gravelly voice call out to her, "Hold on vittle Ninna, I vill come to vou."

She watched as Ludmil came into sight and knelt next to the bed in front of her, "How are vou feeling?"

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that came across her face, "Safe, although my head is hurting and I am very sore." She grimaced as she tried raising her arm to adjust it. "You all came for me?"

She watched Ludmil take a breath and then nod his head, "Vou scared a lot of people that night, vittle Ninna. Vou looked as if you had gone vrom dis vorld by the time ve arrived."

Hermione watched the normally stoic man had to stop for a moment before changing the subject slightly, "I have already talked to Harry, vut vou are not too go valking vithout vour father, Sirius, or myself again. Viktor is alright too, if he is here. No one dat vou do not know though."

Hermione just nodded her head slowly so the pain in her head wouldn't get worse and then rested her head into the pillow more. "Why is everyone in bed with me? Not that I am complaining, but it seems odd."

Ludmil huffed as if he was expecting her question as he looked at her, "Ninna, vou are a wolf now. Ven a member of our family is hurt ve vill huddle vith dem so dey have our scent and varmth to keep dem calm. It helps vith the healing too."

Hermione looked down at Harry and Sirius and then looked at her waist to see her father's arm. She looked back up to Ludmil, "Why aren't you curled up next to me as well then?"

Ludmil leaned down and put his large hand on Hermione's head while giving her a small smile at her acknowledgement that he was family. "I vas in da room Ninna. I never left vonce the healer got vou stable. My mate has been here too, vut she is helping vith da young vones too. Plus, da bed is barely big enough for vou four."

Hermione bit her lip not sure if she should ask about what happened, "Did he get away?"

Ludmil rocked backwards as he went to Beta mode sitting in a chair, "Vho? Maccus? No, he is in a cell along vith two others dat ve caught. He vill be dealt vith Ninna, do not vorry."

Hermione nodded, "Do you know why he betrayed us to Draven? Did you catch Draven?"

Ludmil stilled as he looked at her. "How do vou know dat name Ninna? Vas he dere as vell?"

Hermione frowned as she tried to keep up with his questions. Normally people had a rough time keeping up with her, but with her head in pain, it was hard for her to focus. "He was there, he was who Maccus took me too. He was shorter than Maccus and the others there, but only a few inches taller than me I think. He was the one upset that Maccus brought me instead of Harry."

Reaching down she ran a hand through Harry's black hair as he curled into her more, "He wanted Harry. He told Maccus that _He_ wasn't going to be happy about the mix up."

Looking back to Ludmil, "Maccus tried to get them to take me, but Draven told him no and gave him three options of what he could do with me."

Ludmil's jaw was clenched as he took in her words, none of the men had talked yet so up until now he hadn't known what happened. "Vat vere da options, Ninna?"

Hermione squirmed a bit as she dropped her gaze from his, unable to look at him as she answered, "To let me go, m...mate me, or get rid of me. Draven didn't want to take me so that his men would stay focused on their purpose and not me. I guess they don't have a lot of females…."

Ludmil growled low so that he didn't wake the others. "Mate? Did he touch vou?"

Hermione shook her head and regretted it immediately as she closed her eyes in pain and shame, "He said he didn't have...time. Then he insulted Viktor… I tried to fight back I think I got him good with my nails…. but he took me into the river. I tried to fight him. I really did. I got my head up out of the water once, but he put me back under though."

Hermione finally looked up at Ludmil with watery eyes, "In stories people always forgot what happened to them, but I remember it all. The icy water, the way my lungs burned as if they were on fire, his hands on me, after a while I felt like a dead weight as the cold faded away. I couldn't move. I wish I could forget that."

Ludmil stared at Hermione for a moment. "Vou don't vish dat. Our experiences are vat make us strong. Next time vou are in a situation vou vill remember getting through dis vone. It vill give vou hope."

Hermione sniffled as her head really began to throb, putting her hands up over her temple for a moment before whispering, "Please don't tell Viktor. I don't want him worried, or have to leave school again, when I am safe now."

Ludmil growled as he leaned forward putting his hand over hers on her head, "Vou have been asleep vor a week, Ninna. Viktor has already been told as he is vour mate, and told dat he vill stay dere. He is preparing vor da second task which is in slightly less dan a veek."

Ludmil put a finger under Hermione's chin, in a commanding voice, "Look at me Ninna."

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his once more, but unwilling to speak again. Ludmil tilted his head, "I am very proud vou fought back Ninna. It is my fault dat Maccus vas vour guard. I chose him because he vas one of my strongest fighters. His sheer mass prevented the most skilled fighters from overpowering him." He sighed, "Da fact dat vou managed to get vour nails into his face da vay vou did, or get vour head from out of da vater, even vor a moment, tells me how hard vou fought. Vou honestly had no chance against him Ninna."

Hermione felt Remus' arm squeeze around her waist, letting her know he was awake, "You did great Hermione. The reason we found you so fast was because we heard you fighting back in the water."

Ludmil stood and sat of the edge of the bed and watched Hermione's eyes start to close. Seeing her small hand pat the space next to her Ludmil sighed as he laid down on the bed wrapping his arm around her as well so that she was fully surrounded, "Sleep Ninna, vou need it."

She nodded her head as she drifted back off to sleep surrounded by the people she trusted to keep her safe.

Remus looked at Ludmil across his sleeping Cub as he whispered, "Did you say the second task was next week? It wasn't supposed to happen until early February I thought?"

Ludmil nodded, "Hogvarts has been receiving numerous requests vrom parents requesting dere children sent home or back to deir ovn schools. The missing children and da kidnapped teacher and Death Eater has everyvne on edge."

Ludmil adjusted his arm beneath his head before continuing, "Novne can leave until da Trivizard Tournament is over dough. Second task vas moved to next week, the third task vill be a week avter dat. It should have never been brought back honestly. Vut, my boy vill be back here avter it is done. He needs to be here vith his mate."

Remus just laid his head further down, his eyes on the back of his daughter's head. "I don't think bringing the Triwizard Tournament back was Albus' doing. You are right though, Viktor should be here for her. The healer said she might be out of it for a while."

 **Three Days Later**

Hermione was lying on her pelt in the den still. Remus had tried to take her out two days ago and the sun had reduced her to tears at the pain it caused her head.

The healers all confirmed that she had a pretty severe concussion and would be hypersensitive to light and sound for two to three weeks. So, she was stuck in the cave for now.

Harry had been the one to stay with her, since the adults needed to return to their duties, once she had awoken.

Harry had been reading to her when she was awake, but more often than not she would fall asleep ten minutes after waking. It was like her body couldn't stay awake.

Looking at her cousin an idea came to her, "Harry? Will you help me write a letter to Viktor? I can't read still, and writing causes my head to ache."

Harry nodded his head as he got up and walked over to the small desk pulling out some parchment and a quill. "I'll just start off by apologizing for my handwriting."

Hermione just smiled at Harry's joke as he sat down at the desk.

An hour, and three drafts later, Harry folded the final letter, after Hermione was satisfied with it. Harry leaned over Hermione as he handed her the letter, rubbing his cheek to her forehead. "I'll go get some wax to seal the letter. I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded her head as she watched Harry leaving the room. Looking at the letter in her hand before sliding slowly from her bed. Her bare feet padded slowly across the room, taking a break every so often to steady herself, as the room around her seemed to spin.

Hermione gripped the back of the chair before sitting down gently, so as to not jerk her head around too much.

Hermione laid the letter down and opened it slowly. Harry's messy writing was a bit of a blur to her but she trusted Harry to write what she had told him too. She grabbed the quill and brought it to the parchment.

She looked at the page for a moment before writing,

' _I hope that you do not mind Harry writing most of this letter, as I am still having some issues with my head. I just wanted to wish you luck in the second task, the morning after next. I hear you have figured out that it will have to do with the lake. Please be careful, and I will see you when you return. Yours, Hermione'_

Hermione folded the letter once more just as Harry returned with a small box, "Hermione I could have gotten that for you!"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "I needed to write him something myself, it was a small bit. Can you help me back to bed though? My head is ringing now."

Harry laid the box down on the desk before wrapping one arm behind her back and the other under her legs as he lifted her bridal style and walked her back to bed.

Hermione sighed feeling the cushion of her pillow cradle her head, "Why is my head still so messed up, Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the desk and opened the box. "The healer said that concussions happen when your brain hits your skull. He also said it can take weeks to heal."

Harry put the wax in the fire before he let the melting wax drip over the edge of the letter and then stamped it with the Krum family seal, that had been given to Hermione for when she wrote to Viktor.

Harry looked over to Hermione and smiled seeing that she had already fallen asleep. He just shrugged and waved the letter in the air to dry the seal before he pulled a blanket over his friend's body.

Looking at her for a moment, he then spoke softly, "I guess I will just give this to Alpha to send out. Good night, Hermione."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thank you for reading, and the review -wink-


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

I am so sorry about the delay, my life has been more than a little crazy.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings:

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Hermione nodded her head slowly, "I needed to write him something myself, it was a small bit. Can you help me back to bed though? My head is ringing now."_

 _Harry laid the box down on the desk before wrapping one arm behind her back and the other under her legs as he lifted her bridal style and walked her back to bed._

 _Hermione sighed feeling the cushion of her pillow cradle her head, "Why is my head still so messed up, Harry?"_

 _Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the desk and opened the box. "The healer said that concussions happen when your brain hits your skull. He also said it can take weeks to heal."_

 _Harry put the wax in the fire before he let the melting wax drip over the edge of the letter and then stamped it with the Krum family seal, that had been given to Hermione for when she wrote to Viktor._

 _Harry looked over to Hermione and smiled seeing that she had already fallen asleep. He just shrugged and waved the letter in the air to dry the seal before he pulled a blanket over his friend's body._

 _Looking at her for a moment, he then spoke softly, "I guess I will just give this to Alpha to send out. Good night, Hermione."_

 **Chapter 27**

 **Hogwarts (1 Day After Hermione Sent the letter)**

Viktor sat in the oversized arm chair staring into the fire reading the letter that he had received from his mate. He knew that he should be preparing for the second task, but he couldn't keep his mind from her.

The school had decided to speed up the last two tasks of the tournament due to finding the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in a dire condition. Most parents were wanting their children sent home.

He had come in first place during the initial task, even after being docked points due to the Chinese Fireball Dragon destroying some of its real eggs, due to the curse he blinded the beast with.

It had been a success considering, however now his heart really wasn't in preparing for the next task, after receiving word from his father that Hermione had been injured during an attack. One of his father's fighters had betrayed the pack. What bothered him the most was that his father glazed over the severity of his little mate's injuries, only that she had been injured and was being taken care of. Looking back at the letter in his hand, even his mate only briefly mentioned her head still hurting from something causing his to growl again due to frustration.

His father had used his authority as Beta to order him to stay at Hogwarts through the final task. 'No need to raise suspension since she vill be fine.' His father had said.

Headmaster Karkaroff later told him that he and his brothers would be finishing their schooling from the pack once he completed the final task. He was given specific instructions, but said their Beta instructed him not to give Viktor any more information than that.

Petra came over punching him lightly in the shoulder, "Vou are sulking, oh great Viktor. If vour vather said to stay here he had reason."

Viktor just glared up at Petra, "I know dat Petra. I am still vorried for my mate. Da only letter dat I received from her vas written by her cousin, vith only a small bit vrom her. It took me a vhile to understand his vritting, vut even he does not give details on vhat happened. I do not like this."

A knock on the cabin door broke Petra and Viktor from their conversation. Petra got up and opened the door, revealing their headmaster, Karkaroff. As Karkaroff looked at Viktor and Petra he straightened up, "It is time to head to the docks Viktor."

Viktor stood and broodingly headed for the door having dressed in his outfit as soon as he had woken up that morning.

 **The Den - 3 Days After the Second Task)**

Hermione was lying on her bed in the den as she stared at the ceiling trying to force her head to get used to the amount of light that was in the room.

It had been 4 days since Harry had given her letter to Alpha to send to Viktor. She had bitten her nails to the core wondering how he had done during the second task.

Sighing as she slapped her hand down to the bed, "Not like it matters." She grumbled to herself knowing that it didn't matter what he did in the wizarding world. This was the world that mattered to him.

Sighing she looked to the opening in the room wondering where the healer was. Fenrir had told her she might be able to go back to her own home with Remus if the healer agreed with him.

She had promised to wear a blindfold, be carried, anything that would let her be in her own bed.

Finally, Hermione heard steps heading towards her room and tried to appear better than she felt. She had been in this room for more than two weeks and she was ready for new scenery.

Her heart dropped into her gut as she saw Ember walk into the room instead of the healer and the memories of Harry telling her about his suspicions came flooding back to her. Stilling up slowly as Ember walked near her, "I can't find the healer yet, I just wanted to let you know." Ember put her head down and took a step away from Hermione, "I know that we haven't really spoken since Harry and I found each other, but he really makes me happy. I hope we can be friends."

Hermione frowned, "and what about your other friends?"

Ember frowned, "I don't know what you are talking about Hermione? I told you when we first met that people find me odd. Harry is really the only person that I hang out with."

Hermione just looked down for a moment, "If you hurt him, I will hurt you."

Ember swallowed and nodded her head, "I will go see if the healer is here now." She then turned and left the room quickly leaving Hermione alone once again.

It had been another hour before Hermione decided that she was done waiting. Slowly putting her feet on the floor before pushing herself to a standing position. Smiling to herself as she realized no headache was coming down on her.

Slowly walking to the main door, she glanced down the hall to find it void of all people.

Frowning she stepped into the hall and called out softly, "Hello?"

Upon hearing no response, she walked further out until she was at the mouth of the cave. Putting her hand over her eyes as the sun glared down on her for the first time in over two weeks.

Closing her eyes, she let the winter sun beat down on her skin for a moment before she hear a set of footsteps approaching her, "Why are you out of your room Pup?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she looked straight into Fenrir's eyes, "I was tired of waiting. Then the sun felt good."

Fenrir tilted his head in confusion, "Waiting?"

Hermione nodded as she looked out at the trees, even the dulled winter shades were vibrant compared to the dark grey walls of the cave that she had been in. "He was coming to let me know if I could go home. I have been waiting since this morning, and then Ember came an hour ago. She went looking for him but never came back."

Fenrir nodded as his face turned serious, "The healer told me this morning that you were free to go. I told him to tell you. I came here because I just saw Ember and she mentioned you were still here, and that you had threatened her."

Hermione looked squarely into Fenrir's eyes and nodded, "I said if she hurt Harry that I would hurt her."

Fenrir sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "Why? She is an odd wolf, but what reason has she given you to mistrust her so?"

Hermione growled softly in her frustration, "What reason did Maccus give you? None, and yet he betrayed us. Tried to kill me. Tried to get Harry!" She looked down and knew Harry wouldn't want his fears about her causing his scar to hurt to come out, especially to their Alpha. "I… I don't know who to trust. She is close to Harry, too close too fast. It was a warning. I didn't touch her."

Fenrir growled his hand grasping the back of her neck, although there was no force behind it. It was more of a symbol of his authority, Hermione could have slipped away if she had truly needed to. "You cannot threaten without cause Hermione. Do you have cause?"

Hermione bit her tongue so she wouldn't betray Harry's words to him as she shook her head no. "I will not punish you this time since you are still recovering, but do it again and I will take you over my knee Pup."

Lowering her eyes so that he would not see the lie in her eyes as she nodded her head, "Yes Alpha."

Nodding his head as he released her neck before holding up a letter to her, "A letter arrived for you."

She looked at the letter seeing Viktor's hand writing on the front, she frowned remembering the last time she had attempted to read a letter from him. Her head had ached for a day and a half, "If you need help Pup you can always ask someone to read it to you."

Hermione nodded, "I can stand the daylight now, so I will try first."

Fenrir stood back and draped an arm across the back of her shoulders, "I will walk you to your home and then I have a healer to find."

The two walked in silence as they made their way from the cave to her home. Hermione tried to ignore the looks that she was receiving. Many were of pity or concern, but some were fearful. The scent of fear had grown strong with the more wolves that saw her.

As the reached her door she looked at Fenrir, "Why were some fearful of me?"

Fenrir turned and looked over his shoulder as the members of his pack broke away and went back to their business. "They are not fearful of you Pup. They are fearful of what is to come, you are just a reminder that things are changing."

Hermione looked confused, but Fenrir just continued, "Maccus was a part of our community for the past seven years. Never once faltering in his duties, until the day he tried to kill you. After I spoke with him, I have learned that he was approached two years ago."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smartly asked, "Spoke?"

Fenrir grinned slowly, "There was speaking Pup. I do have my ways, you are too young to know of them all yet."

Hermione nodded her head before asking, "Is he still alive?"

Fenrir nodded again, "A little more bruised and nicked, but alive yes. It is not my justice he awaits. Your father has already been to speak with him as well. He is awaiting Viktor's return. If he is alive after Viktor speaks with him I cannot say. That is your mate's choice."

Hermione blanched for a moment before her cheeks tinted pink with anger, "He tried to kill me. Shouldn't I have a say?"

Hermione watched as her Alpha stood at full height and crossed his massive arms, "Do you wish to deal his punishment?"

She looked down, swallowing as her stomach turned at the thought. Shaking her head slowly, "I just wasn't even offered, you all just take your turns 'talking' to him. No one asked what I thought should happen, or what his sentence should be. I was the one he tried to kill, not any of you."

Fenrir looked at her with a steady gaze and then led her inside, sitting her down on her couch before he said anything. "That is because his sentence was known, even to him, the moment he took you hostage. Not only did he betray his pack and kidnap a member of his pack. He kidnapped the Beta's son's mate. I don't know if you have realized it yet, or even if anyone has told you. One day Viktor will be Beta of this pack. Whether it be due to Ludmil passing, or getting too old to fight. You will be Beta's Mate one day, and have the position that comes with it. Maccus threatened the future of the pack."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "Why? Isn't it the strongest that take those positions? Not by Blood line?"

Fenrir nodded, "It is both. You have never seen Viktor fight Pup. He is strong. As a born wolf, he had more natural strength than a bitten wolf. He has been raised to know how to run a pack, and knows plans even now so he can put them in place if something happened to his father and myself. He knows our allies and our enemies. Once he returns, he will work with his father, training the fighters."

Hermione just frowned, "Who will be the future Alpha if something happened to you?"

Fenrir just grinned, "Already planning my demise little Pup?"

At Hermione's blush he just continued, "It would go with rank like anything else since I have no living heir. Ludmil would become Alpha and Viktor Beta."

Hermione just stared at him, "Viktor might be Alpha one day?"

Fenrir just sat back, "That is what he is being trained for yes, and if it comes to that then Petra would be his Beta. Or his son if you give him one and he is old enough."

Hermione's jaw dropped as a blush stained her cheeks. "Kids? I am not ready for that."

He just raised an eyebrow, "I am not in the mood to have that debate with you again Pup. I am giving you facts. That is also why you need to act a certain way, people will be looking to you for guidance one day."

Hermione nodded her head, "Can I be alone, Alpha?"

Grunting in approval as he got up from his seat, "Relax Pup. Don't strain yourself on your mate's letter."

Hermione walked to her bedroom and laid on her bed sighing as the plush pelts encased her body.

Breaking the seal on the letter she gently unfolded it and read through the letter with only a small headache to show for it. The first half of the letter was showing his concern for her and asking for details of what had happened if she was well enough to write him back.

That had confused her a bit, she realized that no one must have told him everything that had happened. Biting her lip, she wondered why he had been kept in the dark.

The second half of his letter told her of the second task. He had come in second place this time, and had grumbled briefly about how swimming underwater is not a top skill of his. He preferred running or flying. Fascinating details of mermaids and the other creatures in Black Lake caught her interest, and she decided to ask her father for a book on magical sea and lake creatures later. The last bit scared her though, somehow, they had brought his young cousin from Bulgaria to be Viktor's prize. She hoped the boy would be alright, and made a mental note to ask Albena about him.

The end of his letter had slightly changed from the others. Love, Viktor.

Two words, but she knew that he meant them. Thinking back to when she had first imagined their Cub together, then to Fenrir already planning for their future son, she blushed.

Putting the letter down, glad that he was alright, she decided to take a quick nap to prevent the headache from taking hold of her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Again I am sorry about the delay, but I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter is almost done as well!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings: Fighting, language, blood, also there are no Horcruxes. Yes, Harry and Voldemort are linked, but not via a Horcrux.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Breaking the seal on the letter she gently unfolded it and read through the letter with only a small headache to show for it. The first half of the letter was showing his concern for her and asking for detail_ _s of what had happened if she was well enough to write him back._

 _That had confused her a bit, she realized that no one must have told him everything that had happened. Biting her lip, she wondered why he had been kept in the dark._

 _The second half of his letter told her of the second task. He had come in second place this time, and had grumbled briefly about how swimming underwater is not a top skill of his. He preferred running or flying. Fascinating details of mermaids and the other creatures in Black Lake caught her interest, and she decided to ask her father for a book on magical sea and lake creatures later. The last bit scared her though, somehow, they had brought his young cousin from Bulgaria to be Viktor's prize. She hoped the boy would be alright, and made a mental note to ask Albena about him._

 _The end of his letter had slightly changed from the others. Love, Viktor._

 _Two words, but she knew that he meant them. Thinking back to when she had first imagined their Cub together, then to Fenrir already planning for their future son, she blushed._

 _Putting the letter down, glad that he was alright, she decided to take a quick nap to prevent the headache from taking hold of her._

 **Chapter 28**

 **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch -4 Days Later-**

As they stood in front of the large maze for the final task, Viktor looked at the others. Cedric and Fleur looked as overwhelmed as he felt at the size of the hedges, and the ominous feeling that it gave off.

Viktor looked to the Hogwarts headmaster as he gave his final speech that they would be entering the maze in 5 minute intervals starting with the student in first place, ' _Well that doesn't seem like he is trying to have his school win at all, considering Diggory was in first place.'_ He thought. Even though they had both come in first with one of the previous two tasks, Viktor had points deducted and Cedric had received a time bonus point for his.

Viktor looked back to his own Headmaster he could see the same thought going through his mind.

Rolling his shoulders as the thoughts of his little mate needing him came to mind, he needed to finish this so he could return to her side. He didn't even care if he won or lost the Triwizard Tournament, he just needed to see her again and find out what was going on.

Looking back to the stands briefly as he saw his classmates cheering him on. Petra, Simi, Radko, and Kosta sitting front and center. He couldn't help but notice the Weasley girl sitting next to Radko, ' _too close'_ he thought briefly as he turned to face the maze just as Diggory ran into the hedges, and the countdown started for his own entrance.

After Viktor entered the maze he had only been running for twenty minutes when he heard Fleur scream out followed by a dementor's wailing.

Viktor stopped briefly as he gripped his wand tighter in his hand, ' _They wouldn't have put dementors in here… would they?'_

The maze went on forever it seemed as he dodged tricks and blockades for the past hour and a half as he tried making his way to the end.

Suddenly there was a sound that made his blood run cold. Hermione's voice floated through the hedges to him, "Viktor? Viktor help me! Please I need you Viktor!"

Viktor's energy, that had been fading, renewed immediately as he heard the voice. Had they found her?

They had kidnapped his cousin from Bulgaria for the second task. Little Ivan was only 10 not even of age to attend Durmstrang yet. Yet they threw him unconscious into the bottom of Black Lake.

' _No.'_ He thought, if they had found his mate there would have been a huge announcement, right? Right? Viktor's father hadn't given him much information to go on as he took off running towards the sound of her voice.

Turning corner after corner as her pleading voice turned into screams of pain.

Viktor turned the last corner and stopped cold as he saw his mate lying dead on the floor of the maze. Her face and body bloodied with scratches as if she had been attacked on a full moon. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth frozen in mid scream, her pale body almost glowing in the moonlight as if all the blood in her veins had drained from her.

Viktor snapped out of it and rushed forward to go to her when a hand gripped the back of his jacket halting him.

Viktor spun around aiming his wand at the assailant only to see Cedric Diggory holding him still, "Don't! Whoever you think that is, it isn't. That is a Bogart Krum!"

Cedric pointed his wand to the body and called out, "Riddickulous!"

His mates destroyed body melted into a bunch of white and red balloons before they floated away.

Cedric looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and Viktor knew he must have looked scared out of his mind. Cedric cleared his throat, "Who was she?"

Viktor looked at the slightly shorted man before clearing his throat, "Moyata malŭk vŭlk."

Cedric nodded his head understanding Viktor wasn't going to say more. "She is probably safe where ever she is."

At Viktor's silence Cedric tugged on his jacket pulling him along, "Come on I found the exit. Let's just get out of here."

The two young men started running towards the exit and the maze seemed to know it as the winds picked up and the demons started swooping in close to them.

Viktor grabbed Cedric's hand pulling him clear of a set of collapsing walls, repaying the debt he owes him for helping him earlier with the boggart.

Finally, the winner's chalice was in their sights. As they both ran full force towards the end firing defensive spells over their shoulders.

As they reached the chalice, Viktor knew he wouldn't have made it that far without Cedric's help, "Vou take it!"

Cedric shook his head and yelled, "Together!"

Viktor sighed as he thought, ' _The damn Hufflepuff is too nice for his own good.'_

Nodding his head, On three! VON, TWO, THREE!"

Both young men grabbed the chalice expecting the game to end, Viktor knew that since Cedric was already ahead of him point wise he would win, was fine with him he just wanted to return to his mate.

That didn't happen though.

Viktor felt the familiar forced tug at his navel and knew the chalice was a Portkey.

Viktor looked around in the dark as they landed the first thing that he saw was a giant headstone. "Gravevard?"

Viktor stood cautiously as he looked around before helping Cedric to his feet. "Did something go wrong? Vhy are ve in a gravevard?"

Cedric was about to answer when footsteps could be heard walking through the graveyard towards them.

Viktor listened carefully as he heard a higher pitched voice speak out, "I did not think it would work my master. When Crouch was found out I didn't think it would work. They must have failed to find your trap Master."

A low hissing voice spoke up, "You idiot. Did you think he wassss my only ssspy? I have eyesss and earsss everywhere."

The voices cut off suddenly as they approached, "Our guesssstssss are here. Find them."

Before Viktor and Cedric knew what was happening there were a series of spells fired in different directions around them. Cedric looked at him from behind the tombstone that he was hiding, "They must have used a revealing spell."

Viktor nodded before firing back over the top of the tombstone that he was hunched behind.

Looking back to Cedric after noticed he had stopped firing only to see his hands up and a Death Eater pointing his wand directly into his face. Lowering his own wand as others came into view.

There were only four other individuals who were covered in long cloaks, and their faces shielded from view. Then there was a single man that was revealing his face. A short fat man who looked like a low life, who only lived to serve the ones that would protect him.

In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in a black cloak. Viktor wrinkled his nose in disgust as he smelt the rot and decay coming from whatever _it_ was.

A voice rose up from the bundle, "Kill the ssspare, we only need the one who will led usss to Harry Potter."

Viktor raised his wand aiming it at two Death Eaters that were standing close together, "Depulso!" Causing both Death Eaters to fly backwards into a large stone wall surrounding the cemetery and they were immediately knocked unconscious.

Cedric raised his own wand casting a Confundus charm on the third assailant that was closest to him before standing back to back with Viktor so no one could sneak up on them.

Looking over Viktor saw the fourth hidden figure trying to sneak around behind them in order to make Viktor and Cedric between the fat man holding the rotten being and himself.

Cedric raised his wand at the remaining death eater and shouted out, "Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater was able to dodge and throw up a shield before Cedric's spell hit him, but he tripped over a tombstone knocking himself unconscious in the process. Cedric cringed for him in pity.

Viktor turned his attention back to the fat man, "Vho are vou? Vat is it that vou want to achieve by attacking students?"

The fat man looked at the bundle in his arms as if in disagreement before setting the rotten corpse down. "You shouldn't have been the winner, but you will take us to Harry Potter!"

Cedric looked confused for a moment before speaking up himself, "What are you talking about? Harry Potter went missing about 2 months ago. He never even started the tournament!"

The fat man let a nervous whine out as he looked back to the bundle for guidance before raising his wand to Viktor and Cedric, "The large boy knows where he is! Along with the missing female students!"

Cedric looked warily at Viktor before looking back to the fat man, "What do you mean? Hermione, Susan and Amy were taken by werewolves. How would Viktor know where they are?"

The fat man grinned before pointing his wand directly to Viktor, "'Why don't you ask the werewolf standing next to you?"

Cedric stood still for a moment as he processed what he had heard before he turned to Viktor slack jawed, "Is it true?"

Viktor looked to Cedric briefly letting his eyes flash gold briefly, "Vey are unharmed and being cared for. Hermione is my mate and I vill die for her if it comes to it. Harry has found his own mate as vell. I vill ansver vou questions later, vut right now ve need to focus."

Cedric stood there wide eyed for a moment, staring at Viktor as he ran every encounter with him through his head. He had saved him numerous times in the maze, and even in the Black Lake during the second task. As Cedric realized that he didn't fear him, he looked at Viktor with a calmer expression gracing his face, "The dead girl in the maze. She had thick, dark, curly hair…. That was Hermione." It wasn't a question as he nodded to himself. Cedric looked back to the man with the bundle, "Alright you exposed Viktor. What is your next move? You do still have two wands pointed at you."

The fat man squealed before pointing his wand at Cedric and then back at Viktor multiple times as if not knowing what to do, "WHAT? He is a filthy beast, and you stand with him?"

Cedric glanced at Viktor and then back to the man, "He has shown me nothing that I should distrust. Not even leaving me behind to win the tournament. Besides, you are the only one here that appears to be a filthy beast currently. When was the last time you bathed, Sir?"

The fat man gasped and then raised his wand at Cedric, "Avada Kedavra!"

Viktor grabbed Cedric's jacket and pulled him out of the way of the blinding green curse as he fired off "Bombarda Maxima!" at the tunnel walls surrounding the man and bundle. Suddenly, the ground shook all around them as the tunnel collapsed onto them. Cedric quickly cast bubble head charms over his and Viktor's heads to avoid breathing in the rubble littering the air.

Cautiously, the two young men held on to each other as they stood shakily on the uneven ground.

Walking over to the rubble they saw the black robe that was covering the rotten bundle had been torn aside, revealing a grotesque figure the size of an infant. It was ash grey from dark magic with the head of an old man.

The figure was unmoving as Viktor looked down and saw a piece of rebar protruding from its stomach. Cedric looked horrified at the image of it because of the dead body; Viktor looked horrified at the image because he knew what it was.

The Dark Lord had come back, or at least he had attempted too. He was too weak if a simple wall falling on him ended his life. Then again maybe he hadn't been dead the first time.

Viktor looked down as anger filled him seeing the fat man's lifeless foot peeking out from beneath the rubble as well. How had he known who he was? Now he would be exposed to the Wizarding world. He looked over to Cedric who was crouched down on the balls of his feet, staring at the ground as if trying to process everything that had just happened.

Viktor stood wiping his hands on his pants before gripping his wand again. They needed to bind the unconscious men. "Are vou alright Cedric?"

Cedric looked up and Viktor could see how pale the man looked. Cedric looked into Viktor's eyes for a moment as color returned to his face, "Thank you. For saving me. I have never seen a killing curse before. I couldn't move."

Viktor nodded his head, "Vell I vasn't going to just let vou die. Vou are my comrade in arms."

Cedric nodded as he stood up and walked over to Viktor as he raised his hand to shake Viktor's, "Thank you. I hope that we can remain friends. I don't think that anyone needs to know what you are, but I would like to see Harry and the others to settle my own mind."

Viktor looked down at Cedric's offered hand confused, "Vou are not scared of me?"

Cedric grinned not lowering his hand, "No. Why would I be? If you wanted me dead you wouldn't have pulled me from the path of the killing curse or the collapsing maze. It would have been easy to silence me, but you saved me. I am just returning the favor."

Viktor nodded and put his hand into Cedric's finally, "Vhank vou. I think I can set up something vor you to see dem. It might be a vhile though, dey are newly turned. Give dem at least six months. "

Cedric nodded as they shook, "I can do that. Now about the others."

Both men dropped their hands and turned seeing the three unconscious men and the one wandering confused through the graveyard. Viktor cast a binding spell on the wandering man as he fell straight down unable to move.

Turning his sights to the others he bonded them as well just to be sure before walking over and pulling back their hoods.

Viktor froze seeing the face of the third man and knew immediately how his lycanthropy had been found out. Staring up at him was the face of their pack's main healer, the one that saw to all the newly bitten wolves.

Viktor remembered his own little mate complaining about the healer's treatment of Harry Potter when his scar wouldn't stop hurting. It was hurting because of the healer, that is why he couldn't stop it. He was also Ember's guardian. Letting out a growl as the realization of a second pack betrayal hit him.

Cedric looked over at Viktor worried, "What is it?"

Viktor growled, "He is a part of my pack… a traitor."

Viktor stalked to the forth man and ripped his hood off. Seeing an unknown face Viktor was thankful at least it was only the healer. Turning to Cedric, "Vill you say vere vas only three others?"

Cedric didn't move for a moment as he considered what was being asked of him. "Your pack needs to deal with him?"

At Viktor's single nod Cedric sighed and then nodded his head slowly, "Alright. I can't understand your way of life, so who am I to judge your system."

Viktor was stunned at his response and then cleared his throat. "Thank vou, again. Ve need to get back. I vill be right back, just vait here a moment." Standing he walked over the healer's body and hoisted him over his shoulder before he apparated them to a different location.

Cedric stood alone in the graveyard only for a moment before Viktor reappeared alone. "Vet's go den?"

Cedric nodded as he placed his hand on Viktor's shoulder, "Accio Portkey!"

The chalice that had brought them there glowed bright white as the duo disappeared from the graveyard. They landed roughly at the entrance to the maze and the crowd cheered loudly at their arrival.

Viktor looked up meeting Petra's gaze silently letting his friend know something had happened.

 **The Den**

Harry had been sleeping soundly in his room next to Ember when his scar lit up white hot, and searing pain shot through his body.

Harry's deafening scream was all that could be heard through the pack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And there I leave you for this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but with it being so close to the end of the school year it might take a bit, but I promise that it will happen! Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings: Fighting, language, blood, also there are no Horcruxes. Yes Harry and Voldemort are linked, but not via a Horcrux.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Viktor growled, "He is a part of my pack… a traitor."_

 _Viktor stalked to the forth man and ripped his hood off. Seeing an unknown face Viktor was thankful at least it was only the healer. Turning to Cedric, "Vill you say vere vas only three others?"_

 _Cedric didn't move for a moment as he considered what was being asked of him. "Your pack needs to deal with him?"_

 _At Viktor's single nod Cedric sighed and then nodded his head slowly, "Alright. I can't understand your way of life, so who am I to judge your system."_

 _Viktor was stunned at his response and then cleared his throat. "Thank vou again. Ve need to get back. I vill be right back, just vait here a moment." Standing he walked over the healer's body and hoisted him over his shoulder before he apparated them to a different location._

 _Cedric stood alone in the graveyard only for a moment before Viktor reappeared alone. "Vet's go den?"_

 _Cedric nodded as he placed his hand on Viktors shoulder, "Accio Portakey!"_

 _The chalice that had brought them there glowed bright white as the duo disappeared from the graveyard landing roughly at the entrance to the maze as the crowd cheered loudly at the arrives._

 _Viktor looked up meeting Petra's gaze silently letting his friend know something had happened._

 _ **The Den**_

 _Harry had been asleep soundly next to Hermione and the others when his scar lit up white hot, and searing pain shot through his body._

 _Harry's deafening scream was all that could be heard through the pack._

 **Chapter 29**

 **Hogwarts (The Day After the Final Task)**

After the closing ceremony for the Triwizard Tournament had ended, Headmaster Karkaroff took Viktor's bicep in his grasp leading him and his other pack members into his office.

As the door slammed behind him Karkaroff growled out, "That old man and his festivities is going to get someone killed someday. You all need to go now. There are massive rumors of death eater swarming to your pack in retaliation for your killing of the Dark Lord. They are planning to grab Harry Potter and bring him back again."

Viktor tensed as he watched his Headmaster walk to his private floo and toss a handful of green power as he yelled out, "Nordok Nook!"

Viktor looked at the others, hearing the name of the nearest floo to their home. "Be swift boys. I don't know if it is possible, but they will not care. They will slaughter the entire pack."

Viktor let out a snarl that shook the windows in the headmaster's cabin before disappearing in the green flames followed closely by Petra and the others.

Once they stepped out of the flames and into the small bar that typically smelled of Firewhiskey and ash, they were only met with a strong scent of clotting blood and sick. As they left the small floo room quickly and stepped into the main bar, they were met with the site of the perky bartender lying dead across the bar top. Her normally bright green eyes had been reduced to a greyish olive as they stared blankly at the wall behind them.

Four other patrons lay dead, two almost had their heads completely severed from their bodies.

Viktor let a long low growl out as they made their way through the bar and out into the fresh air. None of those wizards, or the female witch, had been a werewolf. They were allies that had all been slaughtered in search of their pack.

Once out into the night air Viktor looked to Petra, "Ve Run. No stopping. Kill vhoever is enemy, don't vet dem get to da pack. No Prisoners this time."

Petra nodded once as he watched Viktor raise to his full height and letting out a howl as he forced himself into his transformation early.

Petra, Radko, Dimitri, and Kosta all followed quickly with their own forced transformations. The full moon was not for another week so this was far more painful than the normal transformation, but none of them flinched at the pain, knowing it would give them the advantage.

There were only about 25 trueborn wolves in their pack that could transform on their own and they were lucky enough to be 5 childhood friends and close enough to work so well together. They did not need words to fight effectively together.

The five took off like a fired curse, on their way to protect their pack, not knowing if they would be on time.

 **The Pack**

Hermione laid on her bed reading a book for the first time in weeks when she heard a howl come in through her bedroom window.

Her father had been gone for the most part of the day. Yesterday she had seen the guards dragging the healer in from the woods. He had been found out on their patrols somehow. He looked like he had been attacked, but the way the guards had held him made her question whether they had done it.

A shiver crept up her spine as she rubbed her arms remembering the sight of him. She remembered mentioning to her father that she didn't trust Ember last night. He had brushed her off and tried and failed to convince her that the wolf could be trusted. Being Harry's mate had been enough for him, but he was still going to bring it up to their Alpha in the morning.

She hadn't seen Harry today either come to think of it.

Shutting the book gently as she set it on her side table before sitting up. Before she had a chance to stand she heard the front door slam open with such force that she didn't need to see the living room to know that the wall cracked with the impact.

"HERMIONE!"

Hearing her father shout her name in such panic while knowing that her head was still sensitive made her know that there was an emergency.

"In…" Her voice croaked out weakly after not having been used for the past few hours. Clearing her throat quickly with a low growl, "In here!"

Her father had already been halfway down the hall by the time she'd answered since he came in her room before the word 'here' had been off her lips. "We need to go now." He rushed to her closet and grabbed Viktor's oversized sweatshirt that she had been wearing around. Walking back over to her he thrust in on her as if dressing a small child in a rush. The oversized sweater nearly covering her mid-thigh length skirt.

Grabbing her flats, he thrust them into her hands before lifting her into his arms and practically running from the house.

Leaving the house, she could hear yelling in the other houses nearby, wolves looking for family members. However, what made her blood run cold was the screaming and spells firing from the houses at the edge of the pack.

Looking back to where they were going she saw Sirius running as he pulled a pale Harry towards the cave as well. All the women and pups were being taken there it seemed.

She felt Remus move his arms slightly under her as a growl carried through the pack before he yelled out to Sirius. "Stop. Here."

Remus placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before practically dropped her into Harry's arms, "Get Hermione to the cave Harry and then stay there. Now!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to help him hold her, although it did not seem that he had an issue holding her in his state as he ran with her in his arms.

As they reached the mouth of the cave Hermione looked up at Harry, "Put me down please."

Harry looked around for a moment before nodding as he slowly let her feet down. Suddenly there was the sound of curses being thrown and buildings exploding.

Hermione looked towards the houses and she could easily see a few on fire as the screaming reached her ears.

Harry had turned to see Ember walking out from the back of the cave paler than usual before being led by two guards into another room where everyone else was going. Looking to Hermione, "You said something didn't you?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded her head, "I know you told me not to say anything, but I was attacked Harry. By a pack member that no one had a reason to doubt. I told Remus last night after I saw them dragging the healer, her guardian, out of the woods."

Harry glared at her for a moment before seeing the fear on her face. "I shouldn't have asked you not to say anything. You were usually right about things anyway. I am going to go see if I can't talk to her."

Hermione nodded with her head down and startled when she felt his arms wrap around her. Quickly she wrapped him in her own hug before the two broke apart. Harry gave her a sheepish grin before turning and walking where he had seen Ember taken.

More families walked past her before Harry returned, "Her guardian betrayed the pack, apparently he attacked Viktor and Cedric Diggory at Hogwarts. Both are fine. I guess I was feeling him nearby when I was with her."

Hermione's jaw was dropped, "How did they find out she wasn't a part of it?"

Harry grimaced, "They called a wizard in last night who was skilled in Occumulacy. He broke into her mind, and the healers. Both confirmed that she knew nothing. But she is in a lot of pain now.

Harry glanced out and saw the fighting getting closer. He turned and started towards the back of the cave. "Sirius and Remus went to help fight. I am going to go and help. You stay here. Try to keep them safe if they get here."

Hermione put her hand out, "Harry you have no wand! You don't look well either."

Harry just nodded, "But I know where it is. Don't worry about me, I actually feel better than I have in a while." Harry kissed her forehead once before releasing her and running into the cave turning towards where she knew their Alpha's rooms were.

A few moments later Harry ran past Hermione with his wand in hand briefly shouting over his shoulder to get inside and stay out of sight.

Hermione, being without her wand and still recovering, knew that she was going to be no use. She had no idea what he expected her to do if they did get past the fighters.

Hermione looked back to the fighting, and while she didn't move to walk towards the fighting, she did not turn into the cave to hide. She wanted to know what was going on with her family, her pack. She silently cursed Harry for not bringing her own wand to help.

Turning as she smelt her Alpha approaching from behind her, curious as to why he was not already out there fighting. Her entire world zoned out on her when she saw his hand outstretched to her, holding her wand.

Her hands didn't respond to her as Fenrir reached out lifting her hand from where it hung limp at her side, "Harry seems to think I would be crazy to not give you your wand, and vouched for your wand abilities. Guard the entrance. If your magic fails you, go into the cave and cast a barrier spell. You are not well enough for a fight, I wouldn't even be giving this to you if we had more fighters to spare for up here."

She nodded her head slowly even though Fenrir had already run towards the houses.

Looking at her wand as if she didn't know what to do with it. Shaking her head clear, she tightened her grip and glanced out at the smoke. Taking a breath as she waited for the fighting to end, or come to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ludmil had been running through the woods his hands covered in blood after killing a man trying to enter the nursery.

Looking around he saw Remus and Sirius taking down a man as Sirius used the killing curse to stop him from getting back up. When they saw him, Ludmil nodded in approval before looking to Remus, "Vhere is Ninna?"

Remus nodded his head in the direction of the cave, "There, with the others who aren't fighting."

Ludmil nodded, "Good Ninna should not be here."

A cracking sound caught both of their attentions as their heads snapped around to see an incoming wave of people running towards them from the deep woods.

Remus drew his wand as Ludmil forced himself to change into his wolf form as Sirius turned into Padfoot. The three charging at the incoming enemies to protect their pack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione had only been on her own for a matter of moments before two men charged at the opening of the cave.

They were easy to take down, her magic flowed through her like a long-lost friend with no time passing at all. She was quick with her spells and even used a few more painful curses that Malfoy had tried out on her during her school days.

Breathing harder as her energy slowly started to wane after her seventh battle, her mind screamed out wondering if the flow of enemies would ever end.

After a while they did stop coming towards her direction, but she could clearly see the bright flashes of magic from deep within the woods. Her mind couldn't help but dredge up horrible images of her family being slaughtered. She could clearly see the whole pack dead in her mind. (combine these two sections into one paragraph)

Looking back to the cave she saw the two guards further into the cave. Their eyes were trained on the fighting in the woods, not seeing her movements.

Gripping her wand tightly as she turned back to the woods, she took off running. Her flats provided very little protection from the hard rocks, but she didn't let it bother her.

Hermione knew that her magic was draining from her, but she kept pressing forward, firing off spells to help her pack mates in their fights.

Out of the woods she heard Sirius yell out in agony laced anger. Running towards his voice she saw her father lying still on the forest floor with Sirius and a wolf-formed Ludmil fighting off attackers.

Hermione half climbed - half fell down the side of the steep hill. There was no was no way she was going to be able to climb back up, but she needed to get to her father.

"Dad! You need to get up!" As she rolled his still form from his face down position and onto her lap she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips seeing his blood-soaked chest and pain scrunched face.

Grabbing her skirt and tearing at the strings she untied it from her waist before pressing the material to his open wound. Someone had used a slashing spell on him.

Her mind was racing as she raised her shaking hands while pushing the oversized sweater sleeves up her arms as she started casting every healing spell that she could remember as he grew weaker.

Dropping her wand as tears started streaming down her face, "No, no... no... Please don't go. Please Dad. You can't leave me, not yet."

Her father smiled once, before putting his hand slowly to her cheek. "Don't ever let anyone tame you Hermione. Don't forget who you are. But let…. let Viktor take care... of you, too. He will be a wonderful mate for you. I love you, Cub."

Hermione let a scream explode from within her after her father's eyes closed permanently.

Her hand gripped her wand so tightly that she was sure she could feel the wood creaking under the pressure. Rising her eyes to a battle looming in front of her as she began firing off spells. Binding spells, breaking spells, exploding spells. She couldn't stop the flow of magic running through her if she had wanted too.

The drain she has felt was gone, and they would pay. Her mind could only comprehend her pain.

Hermione was so focused on wildly attacking the intruders that she didn't notice someone yelling at her to duck. Suddenly Hermione felt teeth wrap around her shoulder ripping her away from her feet and into the hard dirt.

She screamed and lashed out before realizing that the wolf had saved her. Calming herself Hermione looked at the dirt wall that she had been leaning against. It now had a huge gaping hole in it, the blast would have killed her.

Looking to the large black and silver wolf as he collapsed in front of her. Her face softening seeing dark soaked fur on his side. Finally, she recognized the wolf as Ludmil, and her heart felt as if it had skipped a beat, as her world felt like it was crashing down on her. "NO! I can't… lose…"

Hermione grabbed at her chest feeling panic rising in her, her heart felt as if it was going to explode in her chest. Looking to her father's body a little way from her, remembering her biological father, and now looking back to Ludmil, it was becoming too much for her.

Grabbing Ludmil's fur as she looked around in panic for something to cover his wound. Suddenly Ludmil transformed into his human form grabbing Hermione close before biting into her neck once more to calm her.

As she stilled underneath him Ludmil released Hermione. Looking in her eyes to make sure he had her attention, "I am vine, Pup. It is not deep." Putting his hands on either side of Hermione's head before pressing his forehead to hers, "You need to breathe, Pup. Look at me. Breathe."

Hermione nodded her head in a rushed manner, even though her body was still fully panicking. "I can't…"

Ludmil let a growl as his line of sight caught someone approaching from behind her, "Down!" Pushing Hermione closer to the ground as he stood and charged the other person uncaring of his naked state. Pulling his own wand out that was strapped magically to his arm as he fired off the killing curse ending the threat.

Reattaching the wand to his arm before he turned back to Hermione, he saw her staring at her father's body once more. "I vill come back vor him. I promise vou, vut vou are going to haf to come vith me now."

Lifting her into his arms, he took off through the woods.

About halfway out of the woods Ludmil stopped and placed Hermione down, "Get her to the cave!"

Hermione looked around confused until she saw a battle worn Viktor standing to her side. Practically running the 2 steps to him; wrapping her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, "You're here… He… he's dead. They killed him… I… I don't know…"

Hermione felt Viktor's arms close around her tightly as he had a quick conversation in Bulgarian with his father before she was lifted and they were on their way again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And that is the end of this chapter. Thank you everyone for your patience!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

Warnings: Fighting, language, blood, also there are no Horcruxes.  
Yes Harry and Voldemort are linked, but not via a Horcrux.

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Hermione nodded her head in a rushed manner, even though her body was still fully panicking. "I can't…"_

 _Ludmil let a growl as his line of sight caught someone approaching from behind her, "Down!" Pushing Hermione closer to the ground as he stood and charged the other person uncaring of his naked state. Pulling his own wand out that was strapped magically to his arm as he fired off the killing curse ending the threat._

 _Reattaching the wand to his arm before he turned back to Hermione, he saw her staring at her father's body once more. "I vill come back vor him. I promise vou, vut vou are going to haf to come vith me now."_

 _Lifting her into his arms, he took off through the woods._

 _About halfway out of the woods Ludmil stopped and placed Hermione down, "Get her to the cave!"_

 _Hermione looked around confused until she saw a battle worn Viktor standing to her side. Practically running the 2 steps to him; wrapping her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, "You're here… He… he's dead. They killed him… I… I don't know…"_

 _Hermione felt Viktor's arms close around her tightly as he had a quick conversation in Bulgarian with his father before she was lifted and they were on their way again._

 **Chapter 30**

 **Ludmil & Albena's Home**

Ludmil shot back a glass of firewhiskey before slamming the glass back  
down on the table. This was not what he had envisioned happening.

Sitting back in his oversized chair as he looked down the hall at his  
son's closed bedroom door. Viktor had brought Hermione here after the battle  
had ended and they had not left the room in over 24 hours now.

His mate had gone in a few times, but all she had seen was Hermione  
curled up in his son's arms holding him to her as if he was the only thing  
keeping her here. She had been strong in the fight, but now in private she was  
collapsing.

He couldn't blame her, she lost her second father in a lifetime. He had  
been proud that she stood her ground during the fight, she was still proving  
over again that she was a strong mate for his son.

Looking up at his mate he knew what he needed to do. "The pack needs to  
see Viktor and Hermione. They need to see ve are still strong."

Albena nodded her head in agreement, but placed a hand on her mate's  
shoulder to prevent him from getting up. "Da, and they vill Lud. Vhey  
know his mate is in mourning vor her father; No one vill get him to leave her  
side bevore she is ready. Trust vour son, he knows vhat is expected.  
He is probably nervous as vou. They vill see Viktor and Hermione at  
the pyre tonight vhen we send off our dead. The entire pack is in  
mourning. I don't think anyone vill rush him out of the room now that he is  
Beta."

Ludmil felt his heart lurch hearing his mate call their son Beta for the  
first time. Viktor was young still. He had not become Beta until a few  
years after Viktor was even born.

Closing his eyes as he remembered seeing his Alpha's body, it had taken  
8 wizards to take him down. Fenrir had managed to kill 6 of them before  
he succumbed to his wounds. The pack had finished the rest of the  
attackers off. They lost 7 pack members during the battle. They had won.

Now he was Alpha. Viktor was Beta. Petra would be Viktor's second.

Everything was different.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Sunset**

Hermione was still lying wrapped up in Viktor's arms as she breathed in  
his scent. She just kept remembering her father. From the first moment,  
she met him and he protected her from the dementor on the train last year.  
Offering her and her friends bits of chocolate to help calm down.

She remembered him teaching their class. Him coming for her after  
she had been bitten. Claiming her as his Cub. She remembered being so mad  
at him when he became over protective of her about Viktor. She hated that she  
had gotten mad at him.

She remembered his kiss on her forehead when he told Harry to take her  
to the cave.

And then the last words he ever spoke to her… " _Don't ever let anyone tame you Hermione. Don't  
forget who you are. But let…. let Viktor take care.. of you too. He will  
be a wonderful mate for you. I love you Cub."_

The tears began to fall again wetting her cheeks as she pressed her face  
further into Viktor's damp chest. She was barely registering his  
one hand rubbing her back, or the other that was running through her tangled  
locks.

Closing her eyes as she felt Viktor's lips press against the top of her  
head, "Moyata malŭk vŭlk vet me help vou get ready. Da sun is going down soon."

Hermione nodded her head slightly in her acceptance as she felt him sit  
up, pulling her gently with him.

She sat there for a moment before Viktor grabbed the hem of his  
oversized sweatshirt that she was still wearing and pulled it up over her head.  
Viktor continued pulling away at her clothing until she was naked before  
him.

He stood and walked over to the bathroom that was attached to his room.  
After grabbing two towels and turning on the hot water he returned to the  
bedroom to strip himself of his dirtied clothing.

Gently walking back to Hermione, he lifted her into his arms before  
walking them both into the shower.

Grabbing the soap, he lathered up a cloth before beginning to wash his mate's  
shoulders and back. He was shocked that she was standing there allowing  
him to care for her in this way.

There was nothing sexual about their bathing as she took another cloth  
and washed him as well. Before running her soapy fingers through his short  
hair. Almost as if they were completing a cleansing ritual.

Once they were finished Hermione leaned up and gently pressed her lips  
to his. Pulling away she looked down at her feet, "Thank you."

Viktor simply nodded before turning off the water. "Alvays moyata malŭk  
vŭlk." Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her shoulder for her.  
"Vou know tonight vill be more than sending the dead on, right?"

Hermione looked up at him confused for a moment, "How many died?"

Viktor swallowed before wrapping his own towel around his waist. "Seven.  
Alpha vas killed as vell moyata malŭk vŭlk. My father is now Alpha.  
It vill be a passing ov leadership as vell."

Hermione looked up confused, "Alpha?" Her chest heaved slightly  
remembering him putting his trust in her to defend the cave. She was happy that  
she hadn't let him down for his last request of her.

Looking back into her mate's eyes as her brain struggled to keep up with  
the new information. "But he is Beta…." Suddenly Hermione remembered her  
conversation with Fenrir, "Who will be …. Alpha said that you were being  
trained to take your father's place if something happened to him."

Viktor nodded, "I am now Beta. Petra vill be my second now if  
something vere to happen to me."

Hermione stilled as she tightened the towel around her, "Nothing will  
happen to you."

Viktor pulled on a pair of boxers before walking to her, "I hope not  
moyata malŭk vŭlk, vut I am Beta now. I haf to take care of da pack as  
vell as vou. If ve vere attacked like da other night I vill fight.  
No vne lives forever moyata malŭk vŭlk, I vill do all that I can to stay  
vith vou though."

Hermione looked down at the bed noticing a new dress lying on the bed,  
"Your mother must have come in while we were showering."

He nodded knowing that she would have come in and cleaned up a bit, "Da."

No other words were spoken as they got dressed and then left the room.

When they arrived at the pyre that the pack had built Hermione was  
shocked at the sheer size of it. A massive base about the length of the  
great hall at Hogwarts following up to seven separate plato's. One for  
each of the dead. Each the same size. On top of them were the bodies surrounded  
by flowers, branches and other bits of nature.

Looking to Viktor, "They are all the same?"

Viktor nodded, "They all died fighting equally for the pack, vhy not  
give them the same send off. Alpha vas our leader, vut he was still a  
member of da pack. Every pack member makes us stronger. Not just vne man."

Hermione nodded as she followed Viktor who stood tall next to his  
father. Albena on Ludmil's left and her on Viktor's right.

A hand lowered on her shoulder as she turned slowly seeing Sirius  
looking down at her. His eyes swollen with emotion, but unbreaking as he  
looked at Harry and Ember. Giving Hermione a small smile before stepping back  
to stand behind her.

As Ludmil began speaking the pack went silent, "Ve lost many pack  
members in the battle, vut ve came out victorious.

Their deaths vere not in vain.

As I take up as leader of this great pack I vow to you the same  
protection that the Alpha's before me provided.

Meat to fill vour bellies, furs to warm vou in the winters, homes to  
shelter vou, and my strength to protect vou from enemies.

I give vou my son Viktor as vour new Beta, to care for vou vhen I  
cannot. I give vou my mate and vour new Beta's mate to turn to in need.

Our pack strength vill only grow. No attacker left here vith their  
life, no traitor still breaths.

Spring is coming, and we vill plant, ve vill hunt, ve vill build, ve  
vill have new Pups, ve vill go on.

Our fallen brothers have helped make this possible vith their lives and  
ve vill not forget them."

Hermione felt Viktor's hand squeeze her own before releasing it and  
stepping forward with his wand in hand.

Looking to her left she saw Ludmil had done the same with his own wand  
before he cast an incendio spell on the wood logs at the base of the pyre.  
Viktor followed with his own incendio, and then Petra as well. The  
new line of order.

She turned her head back to Viktor to see him staring at her, "Vor turn  
moyata malŭk vŭlk. Send your father on his vay."

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve before stepping forward,  
"Incendio!"

She watched as other family members cast their own flames to the fire as  
well. The sun was fully set beyond the hills now for night, but the massive  
flames reached to the sky lighting everything up for miles around the pack.

Closing her eyes Hermione smiled as she felt the flicker of heat on her  
cheeks and body. After a few moments members of the pack started bringing  
out food and some started playing instruments.

Confused she looked to Viktor, "Are they starting a party?" Before her  
eyes went back to the seven burning pyres.

Viktor wrapped an arm around her and nodded, "Celebrating them and their  
sacrifice. It will be the last time we will all be here. Come  
morning we will be gone."

Hermione stopped, "Gone?"

Viktor nodded, "Our pack location is no longer a secret, and this is not  
friendly territory. Even though no one left here who attacked, we must  
take into consideration that not everyone might have come during the attack.  
It is now my father's duty to protect this pack. He and Fenrir  
scouted many other locations over the years if something like this were to  
happen."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. It made sense to move after an  
attack. Hermione looked up at Viktor again, "Will I live alone this time?  
Or with Sirius and Harry? Or…"

He looked down at her for a moment, gauging what her reaction might be.  
He knew what would happen, there really was no asking her. She  
hadn't left his side since the battle when she ran into his arms and he was not  
about to be parted from her again. "Vith me. Ve vill have our own home."

She thought about arguing. About telling him that he should be  
asking her, but she knew it was what she was ready for anyways. She  
didn't want to be separated from him again, she would let him care for her. "I  
think I will skip that battle. Just don't think I am going to skip every  
battle in this relationship oh mighty Beta."

Viktor just grinned like wolf that had caught his prey. "Oh, I vouldn't  
dream of it moyata malŭk vŭlk." She smiled softly as he wrapped her in  
his arms before leading over to a fallen log to sit. "Vou vill be keeping me on  
my toes for da rest of my life."

Hermione smiled, "You do have a very opinionated mate, I'll let you when  
I don't agree with you. So where are we moving too?"

Viktor turned and looked at Hermione with the largest grin she thought  
she'd ever seen on his face, "Bulgaria!"

Hermione laughed at his excitement, "So not tropical then?"

Viktor scrunched up his nose, "Vhy vould a volf want somvhere tropical?  
There are so many places I vant to show vou vhen ve get there. There is  
this mountain dat I used to run all over as a Pup. People don't judge us either  
on vhat ve are. Werevolves are accepted a vot more dhere."

Hermione looked over at the pyre, "Would I be able to keep my schooling?"

Viktor got silent before stepping closer and guiding her face back to  
his, "Of course moyata malŭk vŭlk. I know how much vour schooling means  
to vou. I vould never keep vou from it. It vill actually be easier  
vor vou i think. The teachers are all close to the pack, vou vould see them  
almost every day. We von't be as separated like here."

Hermione sat down and looked around the camp, there were still solemn  
faces. However, the over feeling was one of healing. Harry and  
Ember were snuggled together by a small campfire listening to one of the elders  
speaking.

Sirius was sitting with Nanette in his arms. Frowning she hadn't  
even noticed them getting closer recently, but he truly looked happy with her.

She looked over and saw Petra and the other boys approaching them.  
Her eyes widened as they bowed their heads to her before addressing  
Viktor. Holding her hand up, "Why did you all just bow? I am just me you know?"

Petra rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "You are the Beta's mate.  
You outrank us all as Beta female."

Hermione looked up at Viktor who was looking down at her with a proud  
grin on his face, "I hadn't broken that to her quite yet Petra. However, he is  
correct moyata malŭk vŭlk. Vou vill have more responsibilities now.  
You vill share things vith my mother. It is nothing too much, my  
mother did the Alpha and Beta female roles for years."

Nodding her head almost eagerly knowing that she had been wanting to do  
more, "Like what?"

Viktor smiled, " Vell like finding teachers and healers, creating  
relations vith other packs, helping vith planning things, making sure things  
run smoothly for the pack. It is not easy, especially vhen vou have  
people coming and going. Vou also have to keep me in line, vhich good luck."

Hermione thought about it all for a moment, "I'll have a voice?"

Viktor nodded, "Vou and my mother vill have the ability to agree to deal  
or not to on the behalv of da pack. My father has alvays backed my mother on  
things vhen she made a hard decision. Vut he knows dat she does not make  
her decisions vithout facts. She is a very good negotiator too. Vou  
vill learn."

Looking down and then over at Ludmil, "In the beginning I never thought  
he would want me to have this role. I was just another female to him."

Shaking his head, "He vas pushing vou to vour limits yes. Vut he knew  
who vou vould be vne day. He knew da moment vou told him that I asked vou to da  
ball. He didn't vant to make things too easy vor vou."

Raising her eyebrow to him, "Easy? EASY?" Throwing her gaze to Ludmil  
as Viktor, Petra and the others started to laugh. "Humph…"

Radko stepped forward and smiled, "If it makes you feel better, you  
wouldn't be his target anymore. There is going to be a new member soon.  
Well sort of."

The smile fell off Hermione's face quickly as she brushed Viktor's arms

from her waist, "Soon? No." Turning to Viktor, "You can't keep kidnapping  
people to turn, do I get a say in that? I love where I am at, but I still  
have nightmares about the day I was taken and the days following it.  
It was horrible."

Viktor raised his hands in surrender to his mate, "Alpha Fenrir was  
trying to grow our size to be a force no one vould vant to approach, like death  
eaters. My father is not doing another raid, nothing is planned. Ve  
vill only be taking in volves accidentally bitten, choose it or already turned."

The crease on her forehead deepened, "He said 'soon' Viktor."

Viktor glared at Radko over her shoulder, "Da he did. He also said,  
'Sort of.' My father and I agreed to let somevne live vith da pack vhen  
there is no full moon. She vill not be bitten, unless she chooses it.  
My father's thinks Radko senses her as a potential mate, it vill be up to  
dhem if he changes her."

As the anger dissipated from her face Hermione looked at Radko, "What do  
you mean potential? Viktor knew when he saw me I thought?" Turning back  
to look at her own mate with question in her eyes.

Viktor put his hands on her cheeks cupping her face before kissing her  
softly, "I knew the second I saw you moyata malŭk vŭlk. We have a very  
strong bond. Dat said, there are other levels of bonds, some might have  
more than one.

The stronger of the two will usually be the one to continue. However,  
there are some couples that have three mates. Radko vas confused vhen he  
met her because they didn't have the instant reaction that we did."

Hermione frowned, "You could find.."

Viktor put his hand over her mouth, "I vould never find another mate.  
Not vhen I reacted so strongly to vou."

Hermione looked back to Radko, "Don't bite her until you know she is the  
one. Don't do that to her."

Radko nodded and blushed through his grin, "She scares me too much to  
ever think of hurting her. She would probably kill me. Very fiery  
as you know."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, "As I know? Who are you  
talking about?"

Radko's cheeks tinged pink, "Ginny…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **The End**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Don't worry, Please don't kill me. There is an Epilogue coming, but it will be the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I really do enjoy reading them. I am working on another story already, little plot bunnies that won't leave me.

 **I do have a question for all you readers!**

If James hadn't been called Prongs, what would have been another good nickname for him? Same Stag form, just a different name for him. Please please give me some good ideas. Thank you all!

Bluesands22


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you recognize any characters they are not mine. The ones you do not recognize came from my head, however I am still not making any money off them. If you are under 18 you should not be reading. Beta'd by the wonderful BernerMom.

Warnings: Language.

"Text when someone is speaking."

'Text when someone is thinking'

moyata malŭk vŭlk = My small wolf

 **Previously**

 _Hermione looked back to Radko, "Don't bite her until you know she is the  
one. Don't do that to her."_

 _Radko nodded and blushed through his grin, "She scares me too much to  
ever think of hurting her. She would probably kill me. Very fiery  
as you know."_

 _Hermione tilted her head in confusion, "As I know? Who are you  
talking about?"_

 _Radko's cheeks tinged pink, "Ginny…"_

 **Epilogue - 5 Years Later**

 **Devetashka Cave, Bulgaria (Spring)**

Hermione stood with her head tall as she ushered the young pups into the center of the clearing that they were in. They were so small it made her chuckle as they tripped over themselves as they went faster than their short legs would allow.

Looking around the massive cave that they all called home now, she couldn't help but be amazed, the cave was so large that they actually had their own forest inside the cave. There were also a few small lakes and waterfalls that supplied them with fresh water to drink, bathe in, play, and more.

The top of the cave was rounded and there were seven large openings in the top that let in natural light day or night. It kept them cool in the summer and warm in the winter. The distant walls of the cave gave them space, but at the same time protection as well.

It was the perfect place to call home.

Viktor came up from behind her pressing his face into the side of her neck as he breathed in her scent before resting his head on top of hers. Hermione did not mind the show of affection that he was giving her, even if it did double as a show of dominance and protection.

Breathing in her own mate's scent, she tucked her own nose into his neck. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground as Viktor laid next to her to be as close as possible.

Looking to her left she saw her and Viktor's guard's Petra, Dimitri, Kosta, and of course Radko with their own mates and Cubs.

Straightening, she watched Radko and Ginny settle down among the trees with their 2-year-old daughter Milla nestled between them.

Looking over, she saw Harry and Ember with their twin 4-year-old boys James and Remus. Those two were constantly getting into mischief together and going to their Papa Sirius for advice on pranks. Their black hair and features almost completely taking after their father.

The boys were currently crawling over Sirius using him as a personal battlefield for their shenanigans with his own mate, Nanette, chuckling softly as she sat behind them.

They never had children of their own, but they took in 3 teens that needed a family after a rival pack attacked their village and killed their families. Sirius had been over the moon that his family's 'bad' blood would end with him, but that he could finally have children.

Sara was the oldest, and only girl that they took in. She was 16 years old with waist length, thick, stick straight, black hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was flawless ivory except for the puckered scar on her jaw that traveled down her neck from where she had been bitten and turned. She was a bit more on the rebellious side, and loved pushing Sirius into aiding her adventures.

Ethan was 14, with short, curly, black hair, beautiful mahogany eyes, and a dark creamy chocolate skin tone. His right forearm held his scar were a wolf had latched onto him. He was far more practical than his new older sister or father. He loved to read and spent a good majority of his time with Hermione in the library.

Laithen was the youngest at 11 with almost white blonde hair and large dark brown eyes. His scar was only noticeable without his shirt since it was on his waist. He was quiet and mostly stayed with Nanette, or helped out with the younger kids. He was looking forward to starting his schooling since he had just gotten his acceptance letter to Durmstrang.

Their Alpha father and mother were standing guard near the front entrance along with other members of their guard. There was really nothing to worry about though, no information had been discovered, no warnings. There was another reason that everyone was on guard this full moon.

Digging her claws into the earth as she stretched out. Flicking her tail back and forth in slight agitation as a pain flickered in her swollen belly. This was the twentieth time the pain struck her in the past thirty minutes.

Viktor licked her cheek in comfort as she growled loudly in pain. The pains began the moment she had 'woken up' after her change. She had begun being aware of herself during the full moon about a year ago.

Now she was regretting it, the pain she was feeling was only getting worse.

Struggling as she got to her feet, Viktor nervously got up behind her and followed her as she paced across the clearing and back again.

Petra and the others eyes never left her as she paced, sometimes she wished that Viktor wasn't Beta. She was essentially giving birth to the next Beta and future Alpha of their pack.

Pressing her head into the side of Viktor's neck as another pain quickly shot through her. Turning her head to lick her own belly trying to sooth her own pain.

Growling again, the pains started to become constant. She wished that she could use her human vocal cords to blame Viktor for the pain she was currently in, but as it was she had no idea how long her labor would last.

Would she be human when she delivered? Or would she still be a wolf?

Letting out a howl of pain, she stopped her pacing, her ears were back flat against her head as she felt the overwhelming urge to push.

It was only ten minutes later when the full moon was at its peak above the opening in the cave above her that the first sound of a newborn Cub yipping was heard throughout the cave.

Ludmil had come over along with Albena after her initial howl. Not only were they the Alpha's of the pack, they were new grandparents.

Hermione looked down and saw Viktor bringing her little black and mahogany, wobbly Cub towards her. Nuzzling him to her as she let her instincts take over as she started cleaning him. She felt a pure motherly joy seeing her Cub was a boy. She had a son!

Worried as she noticed her Cub's eyes were still closed, until she remembered that Pups usually didn't open their eyes for about 2 weeks.

Feeling the urge once more, Hermione began to push again as her second Cub emerged.

Her mate once again brought the identical Cub to her for cleaning as he helped the other Cub to her swollen nipple to have his first meal.

As she began cleaning her second Pup she smiled seeing it was a girl. A boy and a girl; She knew that they had talked over and over about names. And while they had agreed on Luka and Yani for boy's names. They would probably name him Luka Yani Krum. However, they hadn't agreed for a girl's name quite yet.

Watching as Viktor helped their daughter to food as he had with their son Hermione laid her head down exhausted. Feeling Viktor's attention as he kissed her and laid down behind her for comfort, she started thinking about girl names once more.

She had liked Anka, Karolina, and Elena. But Viktor had liked Sofia, Klara, and Rosana.

They hadn't been able to agree on one name yet. Hermione couldn't even bare to open her eyes to look at Viktor at the moment. Exhausted, she finally let sleep take her, knowing that Viktor and the pack would keep an eye on her and their new Cubs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the sun flickered across her eyes Hermione slowly woke up as she looked around seeing that she was in her bed. Looking over she watched Viktor walking around with their now human daughter in his arms.

Smiling as she sat up slowly, she looked at their son lying asleep in cradle next to their bed.

Looking up to Viktor with heavy worry in her eyes, "Did the change hurt them? Are they alright? Luka and… Our daughter?"

Viktor nodded his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed handing their daughter to Hermione. "Dey are vine moyata malŭk vŭlk. Dey are born wolves. Dey vill change like I do."

Hermione smiled as her heart slowed watching as their little girl latch onto her breast for a bit of breakfast. "What are we going to name her?"

Viktor smiled while watching his mate feed their Cub. "Vell, I vas thinking about dat. Vou really vanted our daughter to be names Anka, yes? My favorite vas Sofia. Vhy not Anka Sofia?

He slowly picked up their son as he cradled him to his chest, "Luka and Anka?"

Hermione slowly brushed her hands through her daughter's hair and smiled watching her eat, "Luka and Anka? I love it. They are perfect."

Viktor smiled as he leaned over kissing his mate, "Kraseeva si." (You are beautiful (to a woman))

Hermione smiled, Kraseev si. (You are handsome (to a man))

Viktor pressed his head to Hermione's "Obicham te moyata malŭk vŭlk." (I love you my small wolf.)

Closing her eyes, "Obicham te srodna dusha." (I love you my soulmate.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The End - End

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A HUGE Thank you to everyone who kept reading and reviewing, even if I was a little last with some of the chapters. XOXOXOXO

I am considering writing a 'Part 2' to this story that would follow the children, but I haven't decided quite yet. I would need to find a good plot for it.

I am working on another story right now actually. It is another HP story, but no Viktor sadly.I got this plot bunny a while ago and it has been bugging me. I do still need some ideas for what James could be called other than Prongs? Any Ideas?

Thank you all and hopefully you will see a new story pop up from me soon!

Bluesands22


End file.
